One Summer
by cynosure23
Summary: One summer, we packed our bags and headed to Southampton. Meeting Edward Cullen was not in my plans, but it changed my life entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to be sharing this story with you! This will be my second story, and while I'm sure there are still plenty of kinks, I've been working so hard to get this ready for you. I hope you love it! Please follow and shoot me a review if you enjoy this first chapter.**

 **I will warn that there is non-Edward/Bella present in this story. However, I will be marking this story as Edward/Bella, and you'll have to trust me that it'll turn out that way. Both of these characters are going to grow and develop a lot throughout this story, and the end result will be worth it, I promise!**

 **Bella is our main narrator, but Edward's guest appearances as narrator will be specified within the chapters.**

…

One summer, just after we turn 21, we packed our bags and head to my stepfather's summer home on Meadow Lane in Southampton.

Rosalie, Jacob, and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Our mothers ran in the same social circles, and we grew up going to the same east coast private schools. Now that Rosalie is at Harvard, Jacob at Dartmouth, and I at Brown, our time together has been significantly cut down, but our friendship has managed to stay intact.

We had grown up in the richest neighborhoods in Boston, and had wanted for nothing. It made had made us spoiled, but it was what made us who we are.

Besides, everything that had happened in my life up until then made what happened that one summer possible.

…

"Pass me the sunblock," I demanded lazily, adjusting my huge sun hat before holding my hand out for the bottle. "I'm burning up."

Rosalie tossed the bottle to me, barely looking up from her magazine. "Well, I'm bored. We've been out here for hours and have seen exactly zero hot guys walk by. It's appalling."

I rolled my eyes, liberally applying sunscreen over the wide expanse of my body that my tiny bikini didn't shield from the sun. "What's really appalling is the fact that you've been at Harvard for three years and couldn't come up with better vernacular than 'hot guys'. Besides, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. It's not like we can just go to a party this time of-"

"How about the party comes to you?" Jacob's voice was suddenly in my ear, and his hands immediately took over my sunscreen application. I smiled and rolled over indulgently, fawning at the attention. My relationship with Jacob was a little more involved, even though we were always friends first and foremost. We had spent the last six years in and out of bed with each other, even losing our virginities to each other when we were fifteen and high for the first time at a house party in the city. It's a comfortable relationship, with no jealously, no commitment, and no shortage of good sex.

"Ugh, could you two knock it off? It's depressing." Rosalie threw her magazine over at us, narrowly missing Jacob's head.

"Get over yourself, blondie," Jacob said teasingly, leaving my side to pull her into a huge bear hug. "You know you're both my girls. Besides, I come bearing good news. A couple of my brothers are down the beach with a bonfire, booze, and a bong. You girls down?"

Rosalie pushed him off of her, but the wicked grin on her face gave her true feelings away. Jacob and Rosalie are always stomping all over each other's nerves, but it's just how they show their love. "It better not be lame," she warned, tying her sarong around her thin waist. "Come on, Bella. Let's check it out."

"You mean check _them_ out," I snickered. "Haven't you already fucked most of Jacob's fraternity brothers by now?" I asked, eliciting a dirty look from Rosalie. Jacob helped me into my floral cover up, letting his hands linger at the side of my breasts longer than necessary. "Watch those hands," I said primly, brushing sand off of my shoes and slipping them into my tote.

Jacob just laughed, true to his usual no worries attitude. "I'll be on my best behavior," he said lecherously, offering an arm to both Rosalie and I. "Now let's go."

…..

"Slow down," Jacob said, laughing boisterously. He pulled the solo cup out of my hands, drinking the remains himself. "That was your third cup!"

"I know it was," I laughed, snatching the empty cup back. "It's summer break, Jacob. I'm just having fun."

He rolled his eyes as I refilled my cup. Surrounded by privileged frat boys and their many female admirers, I was finally having fun. Last semester at Brown had been tough, with not nearly enough time for letting loose. My part time internship at the RISD museum, plus taking two seminar classes, had been rewarding, but stressful. This summer was going to be about crazy, stupid fun.

Growing up as an extremely privileged WASP with an affluent father and, thanks to my socialite mother, even more affluent stepfathers, had groomed me to one day rule the world. It was time with my peers, especially Rosalie and Jacob, that had taught me how much fun growing up with that background could provide.

"Hey, Jacob!" A group of polo-clad guys started waving in our direction, beckoning Jacob over.

"Go ahead," I said, pushing at his chest. "Your loyal subjects await you."

He rolled his eyes at me, but planted a sloppy kiss on my lips and headed over to join his brothers. I watched from afar, an amused smile on my face. Seeing Jacob in his element like this reminded me of how much I loved him. Not the romantic type of love, not the type of love that would ever lead to anything serious, but the type of love that made him my best friend.

Rosalie was most likely sequestered off somewhere with the first guy that had caught her eye, true to form. She must have found a previously untapped fraternity brother. I didn't blame her, because these Dartmouth boys sure do know how to show a girl a good time.

"Need a refill?"

I glanced over at the source of the unexpected voice, a tall, scruffy guy in a Red Sox shirt and shorts. A backwards baseball cap sat perched on his head, but a few wayward locks of golden brown hair stuck out haphazardly. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"I don't take drinks from strangers," I said coolly, maintaining a semblance eye contact even though I couldn't really see his. "Haven't you ever watched _Dateline_?"

He cracked a smile, offering me his hand. "My mistake. I'm-"

"Edward!" Jacob suddenly reappeared, throwing his arm around my shoulders and tucking me in close to his body. "Bella, this is Edward. He's our supplier this fine afternoon. Most afternoons, really," he added with a loud laugh. "How much do I owe you, man?" He reached for his wallet, and Edward gave us both a tight smile.

"Three hundred is fine," he said, pocketing the cash as soon as Jacob extended the bills. "Thanks."

"Nah, thank _you_. Edward always has the best shit," he said, looking down at me. "He goes to Dartmouth with us. Edward, this is my friend Bella. Sorry, I think I missed that part of the introductions."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Edward said politely, finally removing his sunglasses. His eyes were so green that I wondered if he was wearing colored contact lenses. Jacob, having played host and made his introductions, was called back over to his posse and left the two of us alone. "Well…now that we're not strangers, can I get you a drink?"

I shook my head, cracking a smile. "No, I've had enough. Thank you, though."

We stood in silence for a moment, and I felt the awkward tension growing between us. "Well-"

"How about a joint?" Edward asked, interrupting me before I could excuse myself.

"Uh, sure," I said, a little taken aback. "Here?"

"Here's fine," Edward said, a sly smile on his face. "Or we could get out of here."

I laughed, shaking my head at him again. "Are you insane? I don't think so. I'm a little out of your league, don't you think?"

"Damn, what gave me away?" Edward asked, and I could tell that his feelings weren't hurt. I was glad, because that hadn't been my intention.

"I think it's the lack of a polo and khaki shorts," I said with a friendly laugh. "Plus the baseball hat is kind of a dead giveaway. C'mon, let's just sneak off to a corner and smoke." I gestured for him to follow me, and I saw him slip off his baseball cap out of the corner of my eye. "Here," I said, stopping at the outskirt of our group of people and sitting down in the sand.

Edward sat down next to me, careful to leave the appropriate amount of space between us. I saw Jacob through the crowd, a concerned look on his face. He gave me a questioning thumbs up, and I smiled, blowing him a kiss. He returned the smile and disappeared back into the crowd. "Are you guys, like, together?" Edward asked as he carefully rolled a joint. He glanced up at me briefly, his green eyes barely visible through his messy hair.

"No," I said, laughing. "He's my best friend. Done?", I asked, gesturing to the finished joint he held between his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Ladies first." He handed me the joint and offered his lighter. I light up and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet smoke fill my lungs. I didn't smoke that often, especially with school getting more serious, but I had a feeling that I would be making an exception this summer. "Good shit?" Edward asked, grinning as I smiled lazily and passed the joint back over.

"Good," I agreed, leaning back in the sand and staring up at the bright blue sky.

…

"You look so sexy," Jacob moaned, his hands moving dangerously low on my hips as we danced, my back to his front. I threw my head back onto his shoulder and smiled wickedly, knowing that I chose this short, red lace dress for the exact purpose of making him look at me like this. He kissed my neck, turning my insides to mush as he did so. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying back and forth as I smiled up at him.

"Do me a favor and go get me something to drink," I said, pressing a brief kiss to his lips that left him wanting more. I knew I was playing hard to get, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have fun.

As soon as Jacob's hand left my body, they were replaced by someone else's. "Fancy seeing you here."

I rolled my eyes, putting some distance between Edward and I but also putting my hand on his chest. We danced halfheartedly, and Edward just grinned at me. "Are you following me?" I asked, pulling an exaggerated disgusted face.

"No, I came looking for Jacob," Edward explained, his hands reaching out and guiding my hips. "And, as luck has it, he seems to always be with you."

"He's my best friend. And besides, he and our friend Rosalie are staying with me at my stepfather's place," I said, even though I knew that I didn't owe him any kind of explanation. "What about you? Where are you summering?"

He snorted, making me grimace. "What is with you WASP's, turning nouns into verbs so liberally? I'm staying with my cousin and her family. Alice Cullen? She goes to RISD but her folks are from Manhattan and have a beach house here."

"We don't really call them 'beach houses'," I corrected, being condescending just to get a rise out of him. "They're summer homes."

"Well, excuse me," Edward said, his voice over the top snotty. But he broke into a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was beautiful, and infectious.

"Hey, man, you looking for me?" Jacob reappeared, two drinks in hand. "Here, babe," he handed me my drink before doing that weird half handshake- half hug thing that guys seem to do with Edward.

I turned away from the two of them, bored with the conversation, in search of Rosalie. I spotted her across the room, dancing with two girls we knew from Portsmouth Abbey, the private school we had all attended in Newport. Before I reached her, I felt a hand at my elbow and turned around to find myself face to face with Edward.

…

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it…I know it's different than Four Hundred and Twelve, but I have big plans for this story and I really love it.**

 **Leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means the world to me. This is the last chapter of One Summer that I'll be posting before I finish Four Hundred & Twelve, but after that is finished I will try and develop an updating schedule .**

…

 _Before I reached her, I felt a hand at my elbow and turned around to find myself face to face with Edward._

"Stay," he said, and I let him pull me closer. "Dance with me."

I obliged, looking up into his green eyes and letting myself get lost for a minute. His hands were gentle and I could tell that he was sure of himself. His hands gripped me, but it wasn't too tight or inappropriate. It was actually quite nice.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked, in spite of myself. Edward wasn't exactly the type of guy that I would normally go for, but that's only because I've spent my entire life surrounded by people just like me.

"I thought you weren't in my league?" Edward said, but I could tell that he was still interested. He pulled me closer still, and tilted his head downwards.

I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his lips meet mine, and I stopped dancing so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. His lips were soft and full, and the same confidence that he exuded while dancing showed in his kissing technique. We kissed passionately yet slowly for a few minutes, letting ourselves get lost in the feeling. When I felt him pull away, I opened my eyes and smiled seductively. "C'mon, let's go," I whispered, pulling him down to my level for one more kiss. Then I broke away, grabbing his hand in mine. He let me pull him towards the exit, watching with a smirk on his face as I waved goodbye to Jacob and Rosalie.

"Are you sure he's cool with this?" Edward asked, nearly shouting in my ear to be heard, and gesturing towards Jacob.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it," I said, waving his concern off. There was no jealously between Jacob and I, and I knew that he would have no problem finding another girl to go home with tonight. "I'm yours."

In the moment, I had said those words playfully. I had no idea how true they would eventually become.

…

"This house is…amazing," Edward said, clearly in awe. My stepfather, Phil, was certainly ostentatious, and it showed. I watched as he looked around the expansive entry way, full of stained glass and priceless pieces of art. "And you only live here during the summer?"

I nodded, wordlessly moving towards him and reaching for the buttons on his shirt. I started undoing them, but he put his hands over mine to stop me.

"Uh, is anyone here?" he asked, looking around nervously. "Other than us, I mean?"

I laughed, taking his hands in mine again. "No, everyone is out tonight, including my mother and stepfather. You don't have to worry." I said. "But we can go upstairs."

He nodded, and I thought that he looked a little unsure. "Is something wrong?" I asked, but continued to lead up through the house and upstairs to my bedroom.

"Uh, no, I'm just surprised," Edward said with a short laugh. "I thought you didn't like me."

"My mother says I have a 'nonchalant attitude that is off-putting'," I informed him with a smile, just as we reached my bedroom door. "Am I off-putting to you?"

"God, no," Edward said, pulling me into another searing kiss.

We continued to kiss as we crossed the threshold, and the door closed with a slam as Edward pushed me up against it. My hands pawed at his clothes, but he made no attempt to remove mine. My pumps hit the floor with a thud as I wrapped my legs around his waist, marveling at how strong his was. His muscles were large and firm under my hands as I gripped his biceps. After several minutes of zealous kissing, he hoists me up into his arms and kisses my neck as he carries me over towards the bed. He tosses me down on my plush comforter gently, smiling down at me as I scoot back towards the head of the bed.

Edward's on top of me in an instant, his hands finally moving up my thighs and finding the hem of my dress. He pulls it up over the top of my head, leaving me in nothing but my lace bra and panty set. The smile on his face is devilish as his hands cup my breasts for the first time, squeezing gently. Missing the feeling of his lips on mine, I reach up and pull his chin down towards me so I can kiss him.

Our lips only meet for a minute before Edward flips us over. He yanks my underwear down my legs before pulling on my thighs so that I'm upright on top of him.

Thinking that this is it, I reach down and start to unzip his pants. However, Edward has other ideas, and he tugs on my legs again until I'm kneeling on top of him with a knee on each side of his head. I gasped breathily and threw my head back as his tongue lapped and his fingers probed. I know I'm moaning like a fool, but I can't bring myself to care. It feels so good; the excitement has gotten the better of me. He eats me out with fervor, making me babble incoherently and cry out with pleasure as I hold onto my headboard for dear life.

When my orgasm finally overtook my body and the weightless feeling subsided, I repositioned myself so that I could kiss him, not caring that I could taste myself on his lips. Then, I moved further down his hard, muscular body and yanked his pants and underwear down. He eagerly kicks them off, and I hear them hit my bedroom floor.

Edward's dick is impressive, thick and long with just a slight curve. It's physically perfect, just like the rest of his body. I grip it in my hand for a moment, pumping up and down before slowly licking him from base to tip, maintaining eye contact as I do so. His whole body shudders, and he repositions himself as well so that he is propped up on his elbows and watching me suck his dick. I tease him at first before really going at it; pulling out all the stops and making him come so hard that he throws his head back against the headboard with a loud thud. I swallow quickly, wiping at my mouth.

"Ow," he said a few minutes later, regaining his breath. "But damn."

"The feeling is mutual," I said with a laugh, curling up at his side. "But now…" I trailed off, sliding my hand across his chest.

Edward laughed again, that loud boisterous laugh I had heard earlier, when we were at the beach. I loved it; it was so carefree and cheerful sounding. "Give me a minute!" I laughed as well, taking the free moment to reach into my bedside drawer and pull out a box of condoms. "Big plans?" Edward asked, taking the condom that I offered him and ripping the corner of the foil packet with his teeth.

"Yes, big, _big_ plans," I purred, reaching down and fondling his flaccid dick. It quickly stirred to life in my hand, and with a couple strokes, it was erect again. "Your dick is perfect," I said, not caring if I sounded wanton. I was.

"Yeah?", Edward asked breathlessly, licking his lips. I just smiled and watched as he rolled the condom on. "C'mere," he said, rolling us over again so that he was on top. He positioned his dick at my entrance, and with one quick thrust, he was inside me. "God, you're tight," he grunted, thrusting a couple of times to find his rhythm.

I lifted my hips to meet him thrust for thrust, feeling so full and stretched that it was almost uncomfortable, but still felt wickedly good. He moved fast; a rough, quick rhythm that I loved. "Just like that," I moaned, tossing my head to the side. Edward took that as an invitation, leaning down to kiss my neck and caressing the rest of my body. "Lift my legs up," I instructed, struggling to get the full sentence out. "Over your shoulders."

He obliged, grunting as his hips slammed against me and he drove in deep. I came quickly in that position, and once I finished, he rolled me over. I took the hint, getting up on my knees as he hit it from behind, gripping my ass tightly in his hands.

Edward came soon after, smacking my ass playfully as he pulled out.

We spend the rest of the night fucking on and off, going through several condoms before we both finally collapse back on the bed, sweaty and out of breath.

"Holy shit," Edward said, putting arm around me and pulling me close to his body. "You…you are perfect."

I smiled, cuddling up to his side again. "I could say the same. That was amazing."

We laid in silence for a while, and Edward absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"Let's smoke," I suggested, looking up at him. "Do you have a light?"

"Yeah, in my pants." Edward sat up to get them, but I shook my head and put my hand on his chest.

"I'll get it." I get up out of bed and feel his eyes on my naked body, but I don't mind. I know that at twenty one years old, this is probably the best shape I'll ever be in, and I'm proud of my body. I open the French doors leading out to the balcony, letting the cool sea air brush over me for a minute and cool by body down. My nipples hardened with the breeze, and I shivered as the sweat on my skin cooled down. Donning my silk robe, I pulled a ready rolled joint out of my vanity drawer and grabbed the lighter out of Edward's pants before climbing back into bed.

Edward reached out and put his arm around me again, holding me close to his body. I lit up the joint, putting my cheek on his smooth chest as I took the first inhale. I passed the joint to Edward, running my hand up and down his chest lazily as he smoked.

"Tell me something about yourself," Edward said after a few minutes of mellow silence.

I paused, a little taken aback. Most people I had hooked up with in the past knew me, or knew my family. It was now occurring to me that Edward wasn't like the rest of them, and I think that might be a good thing.

"I'm burnt out," I finally said, taking the chance to finally be honest with someone. "I've been taking 18-credit hour course loads since I was a freshman, and it ended up feeling like more than that this semester when I add in my internship. This summer, I'm going to have fun."

"You're a hard worker," Edward noted, playing with a piece of my hair. "It's kind of surprising."

I laughed, but didn't take offense. "I know. I seem like a real diva sometimes, don't I?" He just laughs too, not commenting because I assume he doesn't want to say something to upset me. "What about you? Tell me something."

He takes another hit and then passes me the joint, looking at me with a pensive expression on his face. "I'm on scholarship at Dartmouth, otherwise I'd be lucky to be at a community college. My mom's family has a lot of money, but when she got pregnant with me at seventeen and eloped with my blue collar father, they weren't exactly understanding. They saw us for birthdays and holidays, but that was pretty much it. Now I'm close with my cousin Alice and her parents, but that's it. My grandparents and other aunt don't want anything to do with me."

"Wow. I'm sorry," I said, not sure what else was appropriate. "What about your mom? Do they talk to her at all?"

"She died when I was fifteen," Edward said bluntly, smiling sadly. I stare at him in shock, really at a loss for words now.

"I'm sorry," I repeat, kissing his chest gently. We're quiet again, passing the joint back and forth until Edward finally gets up and walks out onto the balcony, tossing the remaining stub down onto the sand. He stands there for a few minutes, looking out at the ocean in silence, and I watch him for a while before sitting up and holding my hand out to him.

"Come back to bed," I said quietly.

He does, and we fall asleep with my head on his chest.

 **...**

 **Feeling the heat! I hope you loved it- let me know in a review! I'm trying to be good and reply to all of them, so feel free to really tell me what you think or ask questions. I'm at your service, and forever in your debt for all the love you have given me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that Four Hundred & Twelve is complete (sniff sniff), this is my full time story! I'm very excited to delve into this and I think you'll enjoy the character development and the plans I have for this story.**

 **I still don't have an update schedule worked out but I will figure one out and then let everyone know, either in a chapter or on facebook.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

…

The doors leading out to the balcony were still open when I woke up the next morning, and I could hear the sound of the waves hitting the shore and seagulls squawking. It was a nice sound to wake up to, and so much different than the morning sounds back at school. The change was welcome, and I wished that I could wake up to this every morning, year round.

I turned to see Edward sleeping soundly beside me, his plump lips open slightly and his chest rising and falling evenly. As I quietly sat up in bed, I couldn't resist the urge to gently run my hands through his soft hair. He stirred as I did so, smiling lazily at me and blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the light flooding my bedroom.

"Good morning," I said throatily, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"Good morning," he replied, reaching over and pulling me closer to him. "Kiss me again," he murmured, and I obliged, kissing him deeply for several moments. When we eventually broke apart, Edward laughed and flopped back down on the pillow, stretching his arms above his head. "God, you are…you're irresistible."

I just smiled cheekily and slipped out of bed, tightening the sash on my robe as I did so. "You're not so bad yourself," I said honestly, enjoying the view as Edward got out of bed, gloriously naked. He smiled when he saw me looking, and leisurely got dressed again while I watched. "I'm starving," I finally said after he finished getting dressed. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, but if you want me to go I can just grab something at-"

"Don't be silly. We've got more than enough food downstairs. Come eat breakfast with me." He still looked hesitant, so I placed my hands on my hips and playfully narrowed my eyes at him. "I won't take no for an answer."

"You drive a hard bargain," Edward finally said with a laugh, kissing me once more before following me downstairs.

Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen island, her blonde head down against the granite. "Well, well, well, look who finally resurfaced," she drawled when we walked into the kitchen, sitting up straight in her seat. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

"You too, Rosalie," Edward said, his cheeks flushing slightly as we both sat down at the island.

The three of us sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as we ate fruit and pastries that our cook had set out for us. Rosalie was unusually quiet, but I credited that to the wicked hangover I knew she was currently dealing with. Edward ate quickly, glancing at his phone a few times as it chimed loudly.

"I've really got to get going," he finally said apologetically, holding up his phone. "I'm sorry to dine and dash, but my ride is here."

"I'll walk you out," I said, and hopped off of the bar stool as Rosalie grunted out a goodbye to Edward. He followed me to the door, and I pulled him close once we were in the entryway. "Last night was amazing," I said between quick kisses. His hands roamed down my backside, pulling me closer as we made out for a few moments before a car horn blared from outside. "I'm going to be walking funny for days, but it was worth it."

Edward's cheeks flushed again, and I delighted in it. I liked being with a man who I could elicit a real, honest reaction from. "It was," he agreed, kissing me again. "Can I…uh, can I give you my number?"

I agreed and handed over my phone, watching as he hastily programed his number into it and sent himself a text so that he would have my number, too. And then with one last kiss, he was out the door.

I watched him go with a smile on my face, shutting the front door as soon as he climbed into his ride's car.

Back in the kitchen, Rosalie seemed to be feeling much better. "So, give me the dirty details," she exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Did he fuck your brains out? Or was it slow and sweet? I ended up throwing up in the street and going home alone, so let me live vicariously through you," she begged, making me laugh.

"Both," I said honestly. "We fucked like three…no, four times. It was…intense. Good, though. Amazing, actually." I was struggling to find words, because unlike in the past, I was suddenly a little uncomfortable talking about what happened last night in the graphic manner I had in the past.

"I'm jealous," Rosalie sniffed, seemingly not noticing that I wasn't giving up as many details as usual. "I have got to get some."

I rolled my eyes, tossing my used napkin at her. "You're drop dead gorgeous and can take home any guy you meet."

"They don't all look like that," Rosalie said, gesturing vaguely, and I assumed she meant Edward. "Or like that," she added, nodding her head towards the doorway. I turned and smiled at Jacob, who was ambling in dressed in the same clothes he was wearing last night. "Hey, sexy," Rosalie catcalled, laughing wickedly. "Nice walk of shame."

"Fuck off, Blondie," Jacob said, but kissed us each on the forehead. "You're just mad that you struck out last night."

He plopped into the seat Edward had previously occupied, grabbing some food.

"Well, go ahead and give me some details," Rosalie said, watching in disgust as he shoveled a chocolate pastry into his mouth. "It's so sad that I have to rely on you too, but give me the gossip."

"Oh, yeah! Bella brought home a stray last night!" Jacob chortled, wiggling his eyebrows at me lewdly. "Where is Edward this morning? Still in bed? Or did he climb out the balcony window when he heard you snoring?"

"Shut up," I smacked him on the nose, rolling my eyes at his immaturity. "He left a few minutes ago, not that it's any of your business," I said starchily, brushing crumbs off of the counter.

I was suddenly uncomfortable again, and I didn't really know why. These were my best friends in the whole world, and I shared everything with them. Especially Jacob. But I felt strangely protective of Edward, maybe because I felt like we had made some sort of a connection last night as we talked. I also know that Edward isn't like us, that he wasn't raised in the same lifestyle and it wasn't something he had any control over.

"Anyway, Bree Tanner was looking especially gorgeous last night, so I went home with her," Jacob said casually. "She's a little, I dunno…uptight, though. Wasn't that much fun."

"Ugh, didn't you date her during freshman year, before she transferred to Yale? Why go back for more if you knew that?" Rosalie asked, scrunching up her nose at him.

"Well, if you must know, my first choice went home with Dartmouth's premier dealer," Jacob said, winking at me. I smiled halfheartedly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Our relationship has always been very comfortable and casual when it comes to sex. Us hooking up had never been a big deal, and it had never been awkward. However, I felt myself tensing up at the mention of it. I loved Jacob, and I loved how easy it was to be with him, but it suddenly felt very hollow. We had known each other since we were in diapers, and he was one of my best friends in the world. The connection between us had always been comfortable and fun, but it was nothing like the connection I had felt last night with Edward, and that scared me.

…

Several days went by, and I spent them soaking up the sun with Rosalie during the day. The nights were spent with both Rosalie and Jacob, partying until the sun came up. Sex with Jacob suddenly wasn't so fun. The comfortableness I had enjoyed before now felt boring, and it was predictable. If Jacob noticed my change of heart, he didn't comment, and things carried on like they always had. More than once, I caught myself looking around the beach or the crowded nightclubs for Edward, but I didn't see him. It made me feel desperate, and I didn't like it. However, after a week went by, I finally bit the bullet and texted him.

 _Where have you been?_

I stared at my phone, instantly thinking that maybe I sounded too desperate. I'd never been in this position before.

 _I was in the city for a few days. Back now. Why, did you miss me?_

His reply made me smile in spite of myself, and I texted back immediately, feeling playful and bold.

 _I missed your cock._

 _You always say what's on your mind, don't you?_

 _Yes._

 _Where are you now?_

 _Somewhere along Cooper's beach. Come find me._

I added a winking face emoji and then tossed my phone to the side, lying back on my beach towel with a smile on my face. I let my mind wander, basking in the warm sun.

Half an hour passed before I heard someone approach and settle down beside me. Before I even opened my eyes, I felt lips on mine and knew instantly that they belonged to Edward. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me, kissing him passionately.

"Are you happy to see me?" Edward asked when we pulled away from each other for air.

I laughed and sat up so that he could share my beach towel. "Yes," I said honestly, letting my eyes roam across his body. He was shirtless and his swim trunks sat low on his hips, highlighting his defined body. "You look good."

Edward smiled at me, his green eyes twinkling. "You look…you look sexy as hell." He looked me up and down and ran his hand down my side. "This bikini should be outlawed," he murmured, slipping his finger under the side of my bottoms and tugging gently. "I was gone for a week and you turned blonde," he added, his hand coming up to play with the ends of my long hair, bleached blonde from the constant sun exposure. "Come on, let's go."

He pulled me up from the towel, and then took the opportunity to run his hands up and down my body sensuously. I loved that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me, and the feeling was mutual.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shaking the sand out of my towel before shoving it in my beach bag along with my sunscreen and phone. "Do I need to stop at home and get my clothes?"

"It's a surprise," Edward said, taking my bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder. "And no, no clothes for you. Stay just like that." He kissed me again, all tongue and teeth. It felt so good, so passionate, that I found myself questioning everything I had known before.

I didn't protest, and followed him to where his car was waiting. It was a nicer, newer Toyota, a far cry from the Range Rover I drove or Rosalie's Mercedes but nice all the same. The drive was only a few minutes long, and we filled it with back and forth banter and suggestive jokes that made Edward's cheeks redden and made me laugh boisterously. We pulled through a familiar gate, and I turned to him in surprise. "You do _not_ strike me as a yacht guy," I said with a laugh, gesturing out the car window. We were at Southampton Yacht Club, which many of my classmate's families and my own stepfather used to house their luxury yachts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, and I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't meant to, but did I hurt his feelings? Before, I never would have cared. But for some reason, I felt…almost protective of him. "I'm kidding, Bella. Your face is so red!" He laughed and kissed away the guilty feeling, and I swatted at his arm petulantly.

"Don't be a jerk," I exclaimed. "You know what I meant."

Edward chuckled as we got out of the car, strolling towards the docked boats leisurely. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was an easy shot," he said, grabbing my hand as we walked. I was a little shocked, but my hand in his felt alarmingly comfortable, so I let it be. "It's my uncles boat," he explained. "My cousin is out here with some friends, so I asked if we could tag along. Is that okay?"

I nodded, my heart suddenly pounding harder for some reason unknown to me. "Yeah, that'll be fun," I said honestly.

And it was. The afternoon was spent cruising around, with plenty of alcohol and delicious food. Edward's cousin, Alice, was a gracious host, and we discovered that we had several friends and acquaintances in common. I was surprised at how easy it was to spend time with Edward. We seemed so different, and I had been quick to assume that I wouldn't have anything in common with someone like him. But he was so fun and so outgoing, that I felt myself letting loose around him and enjoying myself.

It scared me a little bit, but I thought that I might be falling for him.

…

 **Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep it up, guys. I'm loving your responses! Thank you so much. I've tried to be good about replying to every review, and I think I'll be able to keep it up! I love you hear your opinions and questions, and I am so thankful for you to reading and leaving a review.**

 **I've said it before, but you'll have to trust me with these two. It might be a rough road at times, but I can promise that you'll like the end result.**

…

"You like that, baby?" Edward had a cocky smirk on his face, but in the moment, caught up in pleasure, I didn't care if I was feeding his ego. I just cared about how good he was making me feel.

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck me," I moaned, running my hands down his back and grabbing his firm ass in my hands. He liked that, driving into me with renewed fervor. We had been at it for over an hour, but I still wasn't satisfied. The sound of skin on skin and our heavy breathing filled the room, and the midday breeze cooled the sweat on my skin. My senses were on overload, and I thought I might die from pleasure.

What a way to go.

Finally, I felt my orgasm fast approaching and I let go, crying out loudly and grinding my hips into Edwards as the pleasure racked through me. I'd had plenty of good sex before in my life, but this was something I had never experienced before. He followed shortly after, collapsing on top of me and kissing me before tucking his head into the crook of my neck. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through the sweaty hair on the nape of his neck as I tried to regain my normal breathing.

"C'mere, baby," Edward said after a few minutes, sitting up slightly and effortlessly pulling me along with him. "We can't fall asleep."

"Why not? "I whined, trying to slide back down onto my pillow.

Laughing, Edward once again pulled my sweaty body on top of his and ignored my protests. "It's only one o'clock, we can't sleep. Knowing the kind of naps you take, we'll end up wasting the whole day."

Stubbornly, I rolled away from him again, hugging my pillow tightly. "Leave me alone," I whined. "This is supposed to be my relaxing summer; I can take a nap if I want to."

"Then I'm leaving. I'm not going to lie around and be lazy all day," Edward said irritably, pulling his arm out from underneath my pillow roughly and getting out of bed, looking for his pants.

"Don't be a fucking dick," I snapped back, watching him as he got dressed. "You didn't seem to mind 'wasting' your day away with sex."

"That's different and you know it. That's sex. And don't pretend you didn't want to do it, either." Edward pulled his baseball cap low on his head and refastened his watch while I pouted, but he didn't waver.

"What, you're not talking to me now?" I asked, flinging the covers back and stalking over to him, naked. "Fine. Let's go do something." I knew that my nakedness would soften his mood, and sure enough, he dropped his hands to my ass and squeezed gently, pulling me close. "C'mon, you know you can't stay mad at me."

Edward rolled his eyes, but his lips curled up into a smile before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "You're such a fucking pill," he murmured, looking down at me from underneath his hat.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him back. I was still naked, and his lingering eyes reminded me of it. "Let me throw on some clothes and we can go get lunch or something."

He nodded, sitting down on the edge of my bed and immediately turning his attention to his cell phone as I headed towards my walk-in closet to get dressed. Edward and I had seen each other every day for the past week, and I was quickly realizing that this was turning into much more than the fling I had expected. Unfortunately, I still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

…

By the time we got to the restaurant, our little spat seemed forgotten. We kissed and fed each other bites of food, and there was some inappropriate groping underneath the table that made us giggle like teenagers.

Our lunch was suddenly interrupted when Jacob appeared, some of his fraternity brothers in tow. "Hey, beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Oh, hey," I said halfheartedly. I pulled my hand away from Edward's before I knew what I was doing, and I felt my cheeks redden slightly. "What's up?"

Jacob shrugged, looking between Edward and I with interest. "Not much, the guys and I were just finishing up lunch when I saw you guys over here," he explained, then reached over to clap Edward on the back. "Hey, man, how're you?"

"Good, thanks," Edward said, and I could tell his smile was forced.

"Guys, you can go ahead. I'll catch a ride home with Bella," Jacob said to his friends, waving goodbye. "If you don't mind, that is," he added to me.

"Uh…" I glanced over at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders noncommittedly. "Edward drove me, but sure, we can take you back." Jacob leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead in thanks, brushing my hair behind my ear as he did so. I just sat there, not sure what to do, but Jacob didn't seem to mind.

He sat down and immediately turned towards Edward, but his hand rested lightly on my knee. I sipped at my water, a little unsure as to why I suddenly felt so unbelievably awkward. Jacob and I have always been close. Little innocent kisses and touches have never been a big deal, because they had never meant anything.

Even when we were exclusively dating other people, little touches like that had never been a problem. It was usually so platonic, but now it felt wrong. We had always respected each other's boundaries when it came to dating other people. If I had just told Jacob that I was actually interested in Edward instead of insisting it was just a summer fling, maybe I could have avoided this sinking feeling in my gut.

"Listen, I'm glad I ran into you," Jacob was saying to Edward. "We're having another bonfire tomorrow night at Halsey Neck, but it's going to be way bigger this time. A bunch of people are coming up from Newport, plus some of our friends from Brown, Harvard, and Dartmouth. Can I count on you to supply?" He asked, and I stared down at my plate. I had no problem with drugs, and partook in smoking weed from time to time, especially more recently with Edward. However, I was feeling more and more uncomfortable with mention of Edward and drugs. It was another one of those mysterious feelings that I had no idea how to express or even fully describe.

"Uh, sure. I'm going to have to run into the city though," Edward said, scratching at his head uncomfortably. "Depending on what and how much you need."

"Cool. I'll text you exact amounts but I'm going to need a lot. Weed, x, cocaine. The usual. You want me to pay you anything upfront?" Jacob reached for his wallet, but Edward shook his head.

"Nah, man, that's okay. Pay upon delivery. I am going to have to head into the city for all that though," he said, looking over at me as he added the last part. I just stared. I knew that Edward supplied marijuana, and I didn't mind at all. In fact, I had taken advantage of that several times since we started hooking up. But I hadn't known about the harder drugs, and it didn't sit well with me.

The car ride back to my stepfather's place was somewhat silent, with Jacob doing most of the talking. We pulled into the driveway, and I waved Jacob ahead. "Go on, I'll be inside in a minute," I said, and he waved goodbye and thanked Edward before slipping into the house.

The car was still running, and Edward and I sat in silence for a minute before he finally spoke.

"I've asked you, more than once, if there was something going on between you and Jacob, because I didn't want to get in the middle of anything. And despite my suspicions, I chose to believe you when you said that you were just friends. But Bella, what the _hell_ was all that? You made me look and feel like a fucking idiot." His voice was steely and calm, making me feel like a little girl.

"We _are_ friends!" I exclaimed. "Look, Edward, I didn't know that I would…well, that I would want to be spending so much time with you. I thought we were just hooking up. Jacob has been my best friend since we were kids. I'll talk to him and tell him that he needs to stop, okay? He will understand."

"Have you slept with him?" Edward asked, not really replying to what I had said.

I had never felt like this, and I felt like an emotional whirlwind. I threw my hands up, exasperated but also unbelievably guilty. "Yes! We've slept together, okay? I lost my virginity to him, and we've been friends with benefits whenever we haven't been exclusively dating other people. I don't think I should have to explain this to you." The last part was a lie and I knew it, but I was desperately fighting back.

He was silent for another minute and tears started to gather in my eyes. I felt like an idiot, and I didn't know why I was crying over a guy I had been hooking up with for two weeks. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. "When was the last time." It wasn't even really a question. The words fell from his lips in a voice that I hadn't heard from him before.

I knew I had to be honest with Edward, because he would easily be able to find out the truth from someone else, but I also knew that he was going to hate me for it.

"Last week."

"Get out of the car," Edward said, not even looking at me. "I can't do this right now. I'm getting out of here. Maybe I'll text you when I get back from New York."

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head. "Let's talk about that. What the fuck are you doing dealing those kinds of drugs, Edward? Ecstasy? Cocaine? That's serious shit. How could you get tied up in that?" He shook his head in disgust, and I grabbed his arm desperately. "I'm worried about you, Edward. It's crazy to get mixed up in that kind of thing."

"Not all of us have trust funds to make our lives easy, Bella. I do what I have to do, not that you'll ever understand what that means. You have everything handed to you, and I have to do this in order to keep going. You have no idea what that's like, and you never will." Edward was finally looking at me, but I wished he wasn't. I didn't like the way his beautiful green eyes had hardened, and how he looked at me like I was an idiot because I grew up with money.

I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to stop the tears from running down my face, but it was useless. "Fine. Just leave. I'm not going to listen to this from you." I gathered my purse and got out of the car, making sure to slam the door shut as hard as I could. "Fuck you!" I shouted as he drove away, tears falling freely now. I stood in the driveway for several minutes, crying. I didn't want to go inside and face my mother or worse, Rosalie and Jacob, crying like an idiot over a guy I've known for two weeks.

…

"What are you talking about? We _have_ to go to the bonfire. Everyone will be there, and it's going to be fun. I thought this summer was all about fun for you." Rosalie was sitting in front of my vanity, putting on her makeup while I remained curled up in my bed.

"I don't feel good," I said flatly.

It was a lie and I'm sure Rosalie knew it. "Don't give me that shit, Bella. Get dressed. We'll have fun, I promise."

…

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I've been on a roll these past couple of days with this story but I'm not sure how long it'll last, so don't get too used to it!**

 **I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

…

The music was loud and the drinks were strong, and I was trying to let myself get lost in it all. I was surrounded by people I knew, many of whom I had actually grown up with, but I had never felt so alone.

"Can I top you off?" Jacob appeared at my side, a pitcher of an orange-red concoction in his hand.

"Sure," I said, offering him my glass to refill. "Jacob, I think I'm going to head out soon." I had to shout over the music, but the worry on Jacob's face told him that he heard had picked up on the tone in my voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked, also shouting over the music.

I nodded, but he wasn't placated. He took my hand and led me away from the thumping music. "What's going on?" he asked, still holding on to my hand. "Rosalie and I are both starting to get worried about you. You're not acting like yourself, and even though you said this summer was all about fun…it doesn't seem like you're having all that much of it."

His tone was a little suggestive, but I ignored it. "I'm just not in the mood to party, Jacob. I'm fine. Just a little…out of sorts, I guess."

"Don't tell me this is about Edward," Jacob said. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No!" I shook my head again, trying to will myself not to cry. "You need to back off, okay? I actually think I like him, and I should have realized it sooner. I think it might be too late now." I was crying now, and Jacob awkwardly put his arm around me.

"Jacob."

We turned slightly to see Edward standing a few feet away, his hands in his pockets. Jacob dropped his arm, and I immediately stepped away from him. I angled my face down, not wanting Edward to see that I was crying.

"Give me a second, Edward." Jacob's voice was tense, but then he turned back towards me. "I'll be right back, okay? I have to take care of this. Don't leave."

I just nodded, trying not to look at Edward. I was sure that he thought the worst, and he was probably looking at me with that horrible look in his eyes that I had seen yesterday. The look that made me feel like I was nothing.

Edward and Jacob disappeared, headed back towards where the cars were parked. I stood awkwardly off to the side, waiting for Jacob to come back so that I could tell him that I was really leaving. I didn't want to be here with all these people, and I was hoping that I could convince Edward to talk to me.

"Cops!" I heard the shout right before I saw the blue and red lights, and my heart sunk.

 _Oh shit._

Some people scattered, others were calm and stuck around. Most of us were old enough to drink, and drinking in public wasn't illegal in New York, but I was sure the people who left in a hurry were either under 21 or under the influence of a lot more than just alcohol. However, I was more concerned about the drugs that Jacob was getting from Edward. One or both of them could be in trouble.

Cops were checking ID's, but I knew they wouldn't give any of us trouble. Many of us were related to Vanderbilts, Kennedys, Forbes, Astors, and Roosevelts, and the police knew that even if there was a problem, it was more than likely that nothing would come of it. I left my cup sitting in the sand and flashed my ID to one of the officers making the rounds. He glanced at it and just nodded, so I hurried up the beach towards where the cars were parked.

And I got there just in time to see Jacob and Edward both being put in the back of a squad car.

…

"Thanks for bailing me out." Jacob said sheepishly as we gathered his belongings from the officer at the desk. He was sporting a black eye and a split lip, and I could tell by the state of his knuckles that he had thrown some punches as well.

"Just tell me what happened," I said, crossing my arms over the chest.

Jacob sighed, hanging his head. "Your little boyfriend sucker punched me, Bella. I was just defending myself. Anyway, I guess the cops got a noise complaint about the music and found me and Edward fighting in the parking lot. So they took us in."

"What about the drugs?" I asked, lowering my voice. "Is Edward in trouble?"

"He had already given me the drugs," Jacob admitted. "But I'm not in trouble for it, thanks for asking. My dad already took care of it. They confiscated them but it shouldn't be an issue. But, uh, I had given Edward cash already so I'm sure they figured out he was dealing. Look, Bella, I'm not happy with Edward but I'm sorry. I know this sucks…"

I nodded. "Yeah, it does suck. Call Rosalie for a ride home, Jacob. I'm sorry but I have to figure out what's going on with Edward."

Jacob just sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, okay. Call me if you need anything."

He headed outside, already dialing Rosalie's number, while I headed back to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here for Edward Cullen, too. I can post his bail."

The officer glanced up at me disdainfully, but didn't comment.

It didn't escape me that Edward's bail was much higher than Jacob's, but I didn't care.

"Have a seat, ma'am. He'll be out in a minute."

I sat down in the lobby and waiting, clutching my wallet and my phone. I knew Edward wasn't happy with me, and he might not have wanted me to bail him out. But I have to talk to him. I know that I have thing to apologize for, and I hope he'll listen to me.

He finally emerged, his hands shoved in his pockets again.

"Hey," I said, quickly standing up.

"Hey. Thanks." He was being short with me, but smiled slightly. His cheeks were red with embarrassment but other than a slight black eye and battered knuckles, he looked fine.

We walked out together, not touching and not speaking until we got into my car. "Really, thank you," he said. "You didn't have to do that. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

I was going to argue, but realized this was probably a point of pride for him, so I didn't argue. "You're welcome," I said honestly. "Can we talk, Edward? I have things I need to say and, well, I also want to apologize."

"Yeah, me too," Edward said, finally looking me in the eye. I wanted to melt, but I just smiled.

"We can just go back to the house, " I suggested, starting the car.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "If we go back to your place we'll just end up having sex." I couldn't argue, because I knew that it was true. We'd only known each other for two weeks but every time we did have a little argument, it could be solved with an orgasm. At first, I thought that was great. It was fun and satisfying, and Edward was sexy. But now I realized that it was a problem, and I was actually glad that he felt the same way.

"We could go back to the beach, I guess," I suggested. "I have a blanket in the back of the car for us to sit on."

He just nodded, and the rest of the short drive was silent. We walked down the deserted beach together, Edward holding the thick blanket I kept in the back of my Range Rover. Once we finally settled down on the shore, I turned to him and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said earnestly. "This might be wordy, but please let me say my piece before you say anything. I thought about this all night last night, and I have a lot to say." He just nodded, staring out into the ocean. "I really like you, Edward. I know we don't know each other very well and it took me a few days to accept it, but I do. I'm sorry for sleeping with Jacob. He's my best friend, and we've always kind of…well, kind of fallen into bed with each other when no one else is there to scratch the itch. When we haven't been dating other people, we're intimate with each other in more ways with one. But we have also always respected each other's boundaries, and now I've asked him to take a step back so that I can pursue something with you. That is, of course, if you aren't completely repulsed by me."

"I'm not repulsed by you, Bella," Edward said quietly. "But you confuse the hell out of me. One day you're too good for me, the next you're in bed with me. I don't want to be with someone who treats me like I'm a lesser person because I don't have money. I'm not saying that you do it on purpose, but there have been plenty of moments where I felt like you were talking down to me or…I dunno, acting like I'm a charity case. And I like you, too. A lot. Maybe more than I should admit, because you could really hurt me."

I smiled slightly, reaching over and placing my hand over his. "I hear you. I'm sorry if I've been abrasive or unkind. I will try and work on that, and please tell me if I ever overstep a boundary again. I don't intend to be so stuck up, I really don't. I grew up around this stuff, and well, I guess the attitude just stuck. No one has ever told me 'no' before, and my attitude shows it, I guess."

"Yeah, it does. I don't really blame you because honestly, I see it all over Dartmouth and with a lot of the people here. Even Alice and my aunt and uncle can be like that. But I can't deal with you acting like that if we're going to give this a shot." He squeezed my hand gently and pulled it closer to him. "And I really want to; because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I said softly. "But Edward…ecstasy? Cocaine? Marijuana is one thing, but I cannot deal with hard drugs like that. It is so incredibly dangerous, and I really don't want you tied up in that. Please."

He let out a long sigh, staring off into the ocean again. "Jacob is the only person I've sold anything other than weed to, I swear. Only because he'll pay for anything and he actually throws in extra. The money was just too good."

"Promise me." Maybe I was asked too much, but I couldn't deal with ever having to bail Edward out of jail again.

"I promise," he whispered, leaning over to kiss me.

The kiss continued for several minutes, and when Edward rolled on top of me, I broke away laughing. "What?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"We came out here so that we _wouldn't_ have sex," I laughed. "And here we are."

"It's hard when sex is this good," Edward defended, grinding into me. My laughter turned to a moan as he continued to grind against me, and I quickly reached down and pulled him out of his pants as he pulled my dress up and pushed my underwear to the side. He was inside me in one quick thrust, making us both groan loudly.

We moved together passionately, and I threw my head back as he thrusted hard and fast. "Slow down," I whispered, reaching up and taking his face in my hands. "Be with me."

He immediately slowed his hips, gyrating slightly as he pushed in as deep as he could. "You feel so good," he said in between kisses. "I've never felt like this before."

I didn't reply, I just held him close as his body loved mine.

…

"Seriously, Bella? He punched me in the face!" Jacob complained, leaning against the door to my bedroom. His lip still looked sore, but his black eye had faded considerably.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you provoked him," Rosalie said dryly before turning to me and holding up two dresses. "Red or blue?" She asked, and I pointed to the red without hesitation.

Jacob huffed, drawing my attention back to him. "Are you sure about him, Bella? He gives me a funny feeling sometimes."

"Like a sneeze but better?" Rosalie asked with a completely straight face, making me bust out laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes, and he looked like he was on the verge of stomping his foot like the spoiled little boy he was.

"No, asswipe, like he's doing something sketchy," Jacob insisted.

"You're the one buying cocaine and ecstasy from him," I reminded, arching my eyebrow at him. "Which, by the way, you are _not_ doing anymore. You don't need that shit any more than he needs to be selling it. Stick to weed, if you want to be doing something."

"When did you become a buzzkill, Swan?" Jacob asked, and sure enough, he was pouting when I glanced over at him. "You used to be my best girl."

I shook my head and his petulant behavior, and got up from my vanity to give him a sisterly hug. "I love you, Jake. But grow up, babe. I'm trying to."

He hugged me back and then left us alone to go get his tux on. Tonight was the annual summer gala for the local children's hospital, and my mother was hosting it at the house. And, because Edward and I are officially a couple, he's agreed to be my date. It's only been a few days since we've made it official, but it's been even better than it was before. We were practically inseparable.

"Go with the gold dress, Bella. It looks amazing you on," Rosalie was saying. I nodded with a smile, then carefully applied my red lipstick. "What's Edward wearing?" She asked, slipping into the gorgeous red dress she had bought earlier today.

"Classic tux," I said, getting up to help her with her zipper. "He had to borrow it from Alice's half-brother, but it works. I haven't seen him in it yet, I'll probably lose my panties when I do," I laughed, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Is the brother coming, too? I'm a bit bored with the crowd around here," Rosalie said, heading to my mirror to finish up her lipstick, as well.

I chuckled again, pulling my beautiful golden dress down from the dress rack that was situated near the balcony doors. It was covered with delicate floral embroidery, and was so breathtaking that I couldn't believe I got to wear it. "Her brother's name is Emmett, and yes I told Alice to bring him along. I think you'll like him, now that you mention it. He's good looking…I think he graduated from NYU last year. I met him on their yacht last week."

"You'll introduce me?" Rosalie asked, helping me into my gown.

"Of course."

….

 **Find me on facebook, if you haven't yet. Cynosure Fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You are awesome for continuing to read and review. Thank you.**

…

I shouldn't have been surprised, but Rosalie and Emmett took to each other like a duck to water. She giggled, he preened. They danced together like they had been missing from each other's arms.

"Some people have all the luck," I commented, watching them. "So easy."

"I know what that's like," Edward said softly, his arms circled around me from behind. My heart melted, and I turned my head to nuzzle into his neck. "I know I've said it a million times tonight, but god, Bella, you look so gorgeous. I'm the lucky one."

We swayed together for a few moments, watching the other dancers before Edward pulled me out onto the dance floor with a smile on his face. I obliged, laughing as he spun me around and then held me close again.

I reached up and stroked his face, which was completely smooth for the first time since we met. "I like this," I said. "But the scruff…that was pretty sexy, too. I hope it makes a reappearance."

"It will," Edward laughed. "I just didn't think your parents would want to see you at a gala with a caveman," he explained.

"My mother will think you're gorgeous, just like I do," I assured him as the music slowed down to a simple waltz. "And my stepfather is so obsessed with her that he barely notices anything else. We'll see how long that lasts. This is her fourth marriage. I hope this one works out, because I'm sick of the revolving door of stepfathers. Plus, I think they really love each other." I glanced over to where my mother and stepfather were dancing and laughing, just like us. "I'll introduce you as soon as they stop dancing," I added, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. "Don't be nervous," I murmured.

"I'm just not sure they'll approve," Edward explained. "I know the surname Cullen still carries some weight, that's why my mother and father gave it to me instead of Masen. But I think it's obvious that I'm not…well, that I'm not one of them."

"It's not," I said quickly. "And even if it was, Edward…it doesn't matter. I like you, and that's what matters. They love me, and they want me to be happy. And Edward, you're making me very happy."

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, and we stopped dancing as I threw my arms around his neck. Our embrace ended as the music did, and I quickly steered Edward towards my mother and stepfather before anyone else could capture their attention.

"Darling!" My mother hugged me and then looked me up and down. "You look absolutely beautiful, Isabella. That colors suits you wonderfully." My mother, always the fashionista, had always cared more about my appearance than I did. And although we were living in the same house this summer, thanks to my escapades and hers, we had barely seen each other outside of dinner time. "Phil, look how beautiful my little girl is."

"She certainly is," Phil said, kissing my cheek. I inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne, smiling at my stepfather. I genuinely loved Phil, even though no man could replace my biological father in my heart. Phil knew that, but still treated me like I was his own daughter, and I greatly respected him for it. "We hardly ever see you around, young lady. Do we have to hold more parties for you to grace us with your presence? I'll do it, if that's the case."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, no. I can't be caught," I said jokingly, then turned towards Edward and placed my hand on his chest. "Mother, Phil, I want to introduce you to Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mother and stepfather, Renée and Phil Dwyer."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer," Edward said politely, holding his hand out towards my stepfather. Phil took it, shaking warmly.

"Phil and Renée is fine, son," Phil said as Edward kissed my mother's hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us a little, but fill us in further. Dartmouth, right? What are you studying?"

"Thank you, sir. Uh, Phil. I'm studying finance at Dartmouth. I'll be a senior this year, like Bella," Edward said. "Bella tells me that you attended Dartmouth, as well."

That's all it took for them to practically start eating out the palm of his hand, and I stood by proudly as they talked, interjecting when necessary. I had to admit that I had been a little nervous as well, even though I hadn't let Edward know. My mother hadn't always been the most stable person in my life, but Phil has been good for her, and our relationship had strengthened because of it. However, I knew that my parents could be a little judgmental at times, even though they meant well. But I wanted them to like the person that made me feel so happy.

Apparently, I shouldn't have been concerned.

I practically had to pull them apart when it was time for the toasts, heading over towards Emmett and Rosalie. "Hello, you two," I said, kissing Rosalie's cheek and giving Emmett a friendly hug. "How's your night."

"Wonderful," Rosalie practically cooed, looking at Emmett with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you for introducing us," Emmett said to both Edward and I. "This girl…I don't even have words to describe it."

Edward laughed, half hugging him. Emmett was Alice's half-brother, from her mother's first marriage, but from what I understood, the family was fairly close. Emmett lived in the city, but I had a really that he would be spending quite a bit of time in the Hamptons this summer. I saw Jacob standing across the room with Bree Tanner on his arm, and turned to Edward. "I'm sorry, but I should really go talk to them. You don't have to come," I said, gesturing in Bree and Jacob's direction.

"Bella…" he looked at me with a frown, shaking his head.

"He's my oldest friend," I said weakly. "Besides, you know that I've talked to him…he's stepping back. But we'll never stop being friends."

"I'll be here," he said, dropping his hand from around my waist. "Go. It's okay."

I nodded and thanked him, quickly made my way across the room. I exchanged pleasantries with Bree and joked with Jacob for only a minute before returning to Edward. I understood that he and Jacob didn't see eye to eye, and I didn't exactly blame him, but I couldn't abandon a friend I've had for life. However, I knew better than to push Edward too hard, and I know I would probably have an issue, too, if the situation was reserved.

The evening continued with stuffy toasts and lots of champagne, and by eleven, I was feeling the effects. "Let's go outside," I said to Edward, standing on my tiptoes so I could whisper in his ear. "I think the breeze will perk me up a little."

We waved goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie, who looked like they were heading upstairs to the guest room she was occupying, and snuck out the doors to the terrace while the other partygoers were focused on the copious amounts of booze inside. "It's beautiful," I said, holding my arms out and letting the cool, salty air wash over me. The sound of music still drifted out onto the terrace, and Edward pulled me into his arms again. "Hi there," I whispered, looking up into his crystal clear green eyes.

"Hi," Edward laughed, kissing my nose. "I had fun tonight," he said, swaying us back in force to the beat of the music. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming," I said honestly. We stood in silence for a few minutes, my head resting on his chest. "Let's go down to the beach," I suggested after a while, picking my head up. "I love the ocean at night." He agreed, holding my hand tightly so that I wouldn't fall on the narrow, rocky path from the terrace down to the beach. Once we got there, I paused. "Shit. I can't wear my shoes down there," I said, swaying slightly from the champagne as I pointed towards the sand. "They'll get ruined."

"Take them off," Edward said, leaning down to pull my Louboutin's off of my feet before I could protest. "There."

I shook my head, pointing towards the sand again. "Now I'll just track sand into the house, and my mother will murder me. Let's just head back up."

I started to turn around, but Edward scooped me up into his arms before I could. I shrieked with laughter, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he carried me down to the shoreline. "You're too much," I murmured, kissing him.

He didn't reply, just lowered me down so that I was standing on top of his feet. I almost felt like a little girl again. Our kisses started out slow, but quickly picked up in speed and desire. "This is beautiful," I said once I finally pulled away. "But please take me upstairs."

"I thought you'd never ask," Edward said, pulling me up into his arms again, bridal style, and walking up towards the house. He left his sandy shoes in the garage and we snuck up through the side staircase. Once we reached my room, my dress and undergarments were shed in a hurry and Edward pushed me back onto the bed without hesitating.

He buried his face between my legs, making me see stars. I cried out loudly, not caring if everyone from here to Manhattan could hear me. It was like Edward knew my body better than I did, and he was using that knowledge. I was quickly accepting that we had more than just a physical connection, even though it still frightened me.

As I recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm, Edward quickly stripped off his clothes and then joined me in bed, kissing me languidly. "You're going to kill me," I moaned, feeling him against my thigh. "How do you do that?"

"I could say the same about you," Edward said huskily. After he rolled on a condom, I reached down and ran my hand up and down his cock a few times before gently guiding him inside me. He pushed in slowly, kissing my neck softly as I threw my head back. The rhythm was slow for a while, making a fire spread throughout my body. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I need more. "Harder," I said after a few more minutes. "Fuck me."

Edward pulled out, and while I groaned at the sudden empty ache, I smiled with triumph and got up on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder at him.

He looked so sexy, all muscular and gorgeous, as he slowly pushed back into me. I continued watching over my shoulder as he picked up a harsher pace, unable to keep his eyes off of where his body was disappearing into mine. We both came fairly quickly after that, and collapsed onto the bed with exhaustion. "I'll be right back," Edward muttered, heading to the en suite to dispose of the condom. He was back in bed in a flash, pulling me against his warm body. "I'm still keyed up, somehow," he said after a while, tenderly running his fingers down my arm. "Talk to me."

I laughed lazily, catching his fingers in mine and pulling them to my mouth so that I could kiss each fingertip gently. "Go get a joint, first," I said with a yawn, pointing towards my vanity. He got up, and I admired his naked form as he retrieved a joint and a lighter from his bag. He stood there stark naked as he lit up, and my mouth practically watered at the sight of. Climbing back into bed slowly, his eyes remained on mine and he handed the joint to me.

I accepted, puffing a few times before handing it back.

We talked and smoked until we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer, and then fell asleep wrapped in each other.

…

 **Please don't get used to this update schedule! I'm not quite sure what's going on with me lol, but I'm sure it won't last forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, my updating streak has ended up I'm still not doing too bad. I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Thank you!**

…

It was kind of surprising how well Edward and I meshed together. Our schedules fit well into each other, and we were quickly finding ourselves spending all of our time together. Whether it was hitting the gym or partying on the beach, we were together. I had never been like this with a boy before, so it was new and exciting.

"Who is blowing up your phone?" I asked, putting my fork down on my plate. We were eating lunch with Rosalie and Emmett, but Edward's phone hadn't stopped vibrating since we sat down.

"It's my dad," he said shortly, checking the display again. "I'll call him back when we're done."

Half an hour later, we were back at the house, sitting on the balcony off of my bedroom. "Give me a minute, babe. I'll be right back" Edward said, starting to get up with his phone in his hand.

"No, stay out here," I said, getting up myself. "I'll go."

"Thanks," he said, smiling nervously. I gave him a quick kiss and then headed into the house, looking for Jacob.

I found him in his room, still sleeping. "Hey," I said nudging him gently. "Jacob, it's like two o'clock. Wake up."

He groaned but opened his eyes weakly. "You're the worst," he sighed, rubbing his hands over his sleepy face. "What do you want?"

I sat down on the edge of his bed, making him scoot over to make room for me. "Nothing. I just…I feel like we haven't talked. I've missed you."

Jacob sat up, pulling the sheet higher over his bare chest. "Well…I mean, that's kind of your doing, Bella," he pointed out. "You're dating Edward, and you know that I respect you enough to back off when you ask me too. That's all I'm doing."

"Thank you, Jacob, but this…I don't know, this seems different. I've barely spoken to you in like week. You're still one of my best friends. I don't want to not talk to you just because I'm dating Edward. That's not what I meant when I asked you to back off. Why does this have to be different from any other time we've dated other people?" I asked, feeling relieved that I was finally getting this off my chest.

"It just seems different, Bella. You seem different with him," Jacob said quietly, raising his eyebrows at me. I just nodded, wondering how true that was. "Besides, I'm not looking to fight Edward again. No offense Bella, but you're not worth the black eye," he joked, punching me in the arm playfully.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Well…I guess I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to talk to you."

Jacob smiled, squeezing my hand gently. "Thanks, Bella. We won't go without talking again. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "I'll see you tonight? We could all go grab dinner together?"

He agreed, and I left him to head back to my room. I loved Jacob, and all the things I had said to him were true. And I really did miss him.

Edward was still on the phone when I reached the balcony, and I hesitated at the door. But he waved me over when I saw him, and I sat back down next to him on the loveseat.

"No, dad, I am taking it seriously. I know. I'm sorry…" Edward took my hand, squeezing tightly. I looked at him and just squeezed back. I could tell that he was worried, and nervous. I have a feeling that this is not a happy conversation between father and son. "No. It's not her, dad! God. Why would you even say that? Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you when I have it figured out. Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

He hung up and tossed his phone on the chair next to us. "My dad is pissed," he said after a minute.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, putting my head on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you." Edward kissed the top of my head. "This is my fault. My court date is coming up, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't even have a lawyer."

"This is silly," I said. "Please let me help you. I know you said you didn't want me to, but I could help you get a lawyer. I could even ask my dad. He'd do anything for me."

Edward shook his head. "I don't want you to ask Phil to do that. Besides, I want them to like me. I don't want to take advantage of him."

"Not Phil, Edward. My dad. Charlie. He wouldn't mind, I know he wouldn't. Let me try and help you, please. You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

"How's that?" Edward asked, frowning at me and scooting away from me slightly so that he could turn and look at me head on.

I sighed, turning to the side as well. "Well, if you too hadn't been fighting, you probably wouldn't have gotten taken in. And the only reason you were fighting was because…well, because the two of you kind of…overlapped."

He looked at me for a long moment, his green eyes searching mine. "Bella…it's not necessary."

"I know it's not, Edward. But you're important to me, and I want to help. Please. It'll make me feel better," I pleaded, moving so that I was straddling his lap.

Edward was frowning, but I kissed the downturned corners of his lips until it turned to a smile. "Okay. I'll think about it. Thank you, Bella. Really."

…

My days were filled with Edward, but the nights…they were Edwards, too. Just in a very different, intense way. We memorized each other's bodies in the dim light of my bedroom, touching and kissing and feeling all night long.

"I want you inside me," I said softly, and he looked up at me from between my thighs with a smile. "Come here," I whispered, and he obliged, kissing me softly. I didn't care that I could taste myself on his lips. He was addicting.

"Patience," he teased, running his hands up my body until they reached my chest. He caressed gently and then leaned down and gently sucked one of my nipples into his hot mouth, making me moan.

I smiled with triumph as Edward reached into my bedside drawer for a condom, and watched him roll it on with a hungry gaze. I don't think I'll ever get used to how perfect his body is. I know that I look good, but his muscles are so sexy that he's on a whole other level, and it makes me want him even more.

He looks at me with a devilish grin as he pushes inside of me, both of us groaning loudly. He fills me to the brim; to the point that it is almost too much. I stretch around him, and he pauses for a moment as I adjust. "You're so tight," Edward grunts, starting to thrust his hips. "God, Bella, your pussy…"

I feel my skin flush, and I love it. Dirty-talking Edward is one of my favorite Edwards, and I knew how to play this game. "Yeah?", I asked breathily, reaching down and touching myself. "Oh, Edward" I moaned, clenching my muscles around him. I couldn't help but cry out when he thrust harder, hitting me in a place no one else has ever reached without a lot of searching and effort. "Fuck," I cried out, reaching up and cupping my breasts.

"Pinch your nipples, Bella," Edward demanded. I was so lost in pleasure that I barely heard him, but I obeyed. I couldn't believe how good he was making me feel, and I couldn't keep myself from crying out. "You like that?" He asked, thrusting harder and harder. He was hitting that spot deep inside of me, and I wasn't even coherent anymore. I was practically babbling, asking for him to fuck me harder. "You want me to fuck your tight little pussy?"

"Yes," I finally cried out, arching my back. "Oh my god…Edward." He was making me feel in a way no other boy or man ever had. I couldn't even put it into words. It was wonderful, but it was also confusing. Instead of dwelling on it, I absolved to just keep getting lost in the pleasure.

I focused on the feeling, on Edward moving in and out of me at the perfect tempo. His breaths were ragged, but he dropped his head down to kiss me and I kissed him back vehemently. I hoped that I could make him feel even a fraction of the pleasure he gave me. Based on his movements and frantic kissing, I was successful.

He was pounding into me, and before long, I couldn't hold on any longer. I exploded around him, my cries mixing with the sound of skin on skin and his harsh breathing. My body continued to rock against the bed as he kept up the punishing pace, and even though I had already come, I still relished the feeling and took him in.

My hands couldn't get enough of him, running over his hard body. "Let go," I whispered, and he finally stilled with a grunt, releasing into me.

Edward collapsed on top of me, and his lips immediately found mine. "That was incredible," he whispered, his breathing still ragged.

"It really was," I replied with a smile. We kept kissing, and eventually I felt his cock start to harden again against my stomach. "I don't think so," I said playfully, pushing him off of me. "Go get rid of that condom, and maybe we'll think about round two later on."

He laughed, getting up without protest and heading towards the bathroom. "Are you sure your pussy can take anymore?" He joked once he climbed back into bed.

"Well, if you don't _want_ to-"

Edward cut me off with a kiss, and as it turned out, round two was closer than I thought.

…

"Of course I can, Bella. Anything for my little girl."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, daddy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Give me his number, and I'll call him to arrange a time and place for us to meet."

It had taken a little more convincing, but Edward finally agreed to let me call my father. "Actually, dad, he's right here, if you want to talk to him."

Edward cleared his throat nervously before I handed the phone over, and then I left the two of them alone.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for Edward. I had never been to jail, let alone had a court date. I couldn't imagine how scary it would be. And I knew that I was very privileged, and Edward wasn't, so the monetary aspect of things probably made him feel even worse. I knew that he didn't want to take advantage of me, but I really did want to help. And if my father was the only way I could do that, then so be it. Charlie Swan was one of the most well respected lawyers in New York, and my mother always insisted that I got my stubbornness and craftiness from him.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you then." Edward reappeared, still on the phone. "I'll let you talk to Bella again." He handed the phone back to me, letting out a relieved sigh. I smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips before turning my attention back to my father.

"He seems like a nice boy, Bella, despite this run in with the law," he said.

"He really is, dad, I promise. Thank you so much for doing this," I said, reaching for Edward's hand.

We hung up after a few more minutes, and my focus was back on Edward.

Maybe I was making a mistake by letting him get so tangled up in my life so early, but I couldn't help myself. Edward was quickly becoming a part of my life. Now I just had to figure out if he felt the same way about me, and how to tell him what I was feeling.

….

 **I know I've been super lame with replying to reviews…I was so good for the first five chapters! I'll try to do better. But know that I read and cherish every single one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There have been lots and ups and downs with these two, and there will be more, particularly within this chapter. Have faith, my loves.**

…

"Please, Edward? It'll be a group thing," I said, climbing on top of his lap. "It could be fun." Edward sighed, reaching his arms around me and pulling me closer. I giggled and ran my fingers over the scruffy beard that was growing back in on his face. "Come on, you know you can't say no to me."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me off of his lap playfully. "You're a brat," he said, but he was smiling. "But you're right."

Rosalie had planned a lunch for a couple of people we knew from high school, and I had hoped Edward would come with me. He knew that Jacob would be there, so he was a little hesitant, but I had pointed out that there was no avoiding the Jacob issue. He was, after all, still living in the same house as me. And as much as I liked Edward, I wasn't willing to lose a friend for him, at least not at this point.

"We don't have to stay long," I promised. "I just want to see people. Besides…I'm not going to lie, it'll be nice to spend time with my friends. As much as I _love_ hanging out with you, I've missed…people."

"People, huh?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows. I just shrugged, and he sighed heavily. "Bella, I don't want to make you feel weird about hanging out with Jacob. I won't lie, it makes me uncomfortable to think about you two hanging out together. You're my girlfriend, and I don't like the history between you two. But a group setting would really make me feel better about you guys seeing each other. I'm sorry. I know I have no grounds to dictate who you spend your time with. I'm just being honest."

"I appreciate that," I said honestly. "And I understand. I won't stop being his friend, but I won't hang out with him one on one. I _am_ your girlfriend. There will be no more overlap. I promise."

He just kissed me, and I took it to mean that all was well.

…

"Hi, dad," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I've missed you."

He hugged me back, and I breathed in his familiar scent. I hadn't seen him in weeks, maybe even months, but we had always been good at keeping in touch. "I've missed you too, angel." We broke apart, and my dad glanced over at Edward, who was standing slightly behind me. "This must be Edward?" He stuck his hand out, and Edward quickly stepped forward to shake it.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Charlie and I both laughed, and he clapped Edward on the back. "You can call me Charlie, Edward. It's okay. I've heard quite a bit about you from Bella. However, we do need to talk to you about your legal situation, before we get sidetracked."

"Of course," Edward nodded, looking at me nervously. "Thank you, again, for doing this."

"It's not a problem," my dad said, motioning for sit down at the table. Our waiter came with our water, but Charlie told him we would need privacy for a while, so food would have to wait. "Well, let's just get into it. I'm not usually a defense attorney, but I am well versed in the law and can make an exception for my only daughter's boyfriend. Now, I need to go over some things with you, Edward. You're looking at disorderly conduct, which isn't a big deal. That's just a violation in New York State, and won't give you a criminal record. You'll be dealing with a fine, $500 tops. There is a possibility of jail time, but we're going to try and avoid that. This is your first offense, so I don't foresee it being an issue."

Edward nodded, looking relieved, but Charlie wasn't done.

…

"Are you telling me that you got caught with _drugs_ that night?"

"I thought you knew," Edward said weakly.

I shook my head, my thoughts spinning. We had left the restaurant fifteen minutes ago, and I still couldn't think straight. "No, I didn't know," I said quietly. "Jacob…he told me that you had already given him the drugs. Oh my god. Are you going to go to jail, Edward?"

"No, Bella. I mean…I don't know. Your dad seems confident that we can get it down to just a fine and community service. And yeah, I had already given Jacob what he asked for, but I still had weed on me," he confessed.

"Please tell me you're not still selling," I said.

Edward just shrugged. "Not right now. But when I get back to school, I dunno. I kind of need the money," he explained, not making eye contact with me.

"There are other ways to get money," I cried.

"Look, Bella, I really don't want to get into this argument with you again. I know selling drugs is illegal. I know the risks. But what do you know about needing money? My dad is barely making ends meet as it is, and my grandparents don't give a shit about me. I can't take charity from everyone forever, okay? Including you."

I stared at him, wishing that he wouldn't push me away like this. "I'm not trying to give you charity, Edward. I'm just trying to help you. You, my boyfriend! Why do you have to attack me every time this gets brought up? I can't help it that I was born into money. I know I'm privileged, but you don't have to make me feel bad for it, especially when I try to share what I have with you."

"I'm not trying to attack you, Bella," Edward said, clenching his jaw. "But sometimes you make it really hard to…I don't know. You make me fucking crazy."

I shoved him out of my way and headed towards the door. I held it open and gestured towards it. "Get out then," I spat.

"Wait, Bella, I didn't mean it like-"

"Out," I said again, refusing to look at him.

Maybe I was overreacting. I knew I was being immature. But I was quickly realizing that Edward meant more to me than I could even fathom, and this was too much for me to handle right now.

This summer was supposed to be about fun and relaxation. I had said so at least a hundred times. But it was turning out to be anything but, and I hated myself for falling so hard for a guy. I felt like I was losing myself, and that was far worse than losing him would be.

"Bella, don't do this."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," I said, crying. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Edward, and I'm terrified." I finally looked at him, and it made my heart break. He looked at me like maybe he could love me. "You…you have taken a piece of my heart and I don't know what you've done with it. Even if we don't end up together, and I get married to some stock broker and pop out fifty of his kids, that part of me will always be yours, and that…that is frightening! I'm lost in this and I'm scared I'll never find my way out."

"Bella."

"No," I said, wiping at my eyes. "I don't want to talk. Just go."

…

Rosalie lay in my bed with me, both of us staring up at the ceiling.

We hadn't spoken in the last few minutes. Rosalie just held my hand as I cried silently.

I heard the door open, and I turned my head to see Jacob standing in the doorway. He didn't speak, just climbed onto the bed with us. I cried for a little while longer, holding both of their hands, and eventually fell asleep sandwiched between the two people I have always been able to count on.

…

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

Like many mornings before, the sound of Edward's voice woke me up. However, unlike before, his voice was full of anger.

I sat up quickly, disoriented. The sun was shining brightly, making me squint. Rosalie was no longer in bed, but Jacob was. And Edward was standing in my doorway.

He took one more look at the two of us in my bed and turned on his heel, slamming my bedroom door shut behind him. I leapt out of bed, scrambling to pull on sweatpants over my shorts. "Edward, wait!" I called, flying out of my room and running towards the stairway. "Edward!" I reached the top of the stairs, out of breath, and saw him headed towards the front door. "Stop, please. Let me explain! When you left yesterday-"

"Bella, what the fuck?!" Edward stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face me as I raced down the stairs. But the anger in his voice made me falter. I thought this would be so easy to explain away, but Edward looked at me with anger and made me feel like I was about an inch tall. "I thought you needed time to cool off," he said, walking towards me as I remained frozen on the bottom stair. "So I gave you time. I went home, stayed up all night thinking about what you said, and thought about what I wanted to say to you. Then I get here, and your mom let me in. She told me you were still in bed. I thought I'd surprise you, and tell you that I fucking love you. But, guess what, you _already_ are back in bed with him! Did I miss something, or are you not still my girlfriend?"

"Hold on a minute!" I shouted back, finally regaining my backbone. "How dare you! You left here yesterday and I was a wreck. Jacob is my friend, and I wasn't lying when I said that would not do anything with him to jeopardize our relationship. How could you not trust me?"

"You kicked me out! You told me that you might love me, and then made me leave!"

"Edward, man, she's telling the truth." I whirled around to see Jacob standing at the top of the stairs.

"Stay out of this, Jacob," Edward said.

"She was wrecked last night after she kicked you out," Jacob continued. "Rosalie and I _both_ fell asleep in Bella's bed. It was as platonic as anything could be. It was just comfort. Don't you dare accuse her of cheating on you, because she would never do that. I don't care if you hate me. Just don't take it out on her just because I'm her friend."

"I don't hate you," Edward said, rubbing his eyes. "I just…"

Jacob shook his head. "It's not me you should be talking to. I'll leave you guys alone. I just couldn't let you yell at her about something she didn't do."

And with that, he was gone.

Edward was closer now, and I could tell that he hadn't slept.

But before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.

"He was telling the truth," I said between kisses, holding his face between my hands. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry for the way I acted. I am so scared, Edward. I just...I…I don't know. I just really do love you."

In the blink of eye, we were back in my bed, pawing at each other like it had been years since we've touched. "You are so damn irresistible," Edward said, looking up at me with nothing but emotion in his eyes. It was completely raw and suddenly, things slow down again. He's holding me in his arms and kissing me so deliciously slow that I ache for him. "I love you," he said reverently, kissing his way from my mouth down the rest of my body.

We'd been fucking for weeks, but it was becoming increasingly clear that things had changed. This wasn't just a summer fling, this was real.

I couldn't keep my hands off of him, loving the feeling of his body under my fingertips. "I love you," I whispered as he pulled down my sweatpants. Our eyes remained connected as the rest of our clothes were shed, and then he pushed inside of me.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling him fill me up as my body took him in. I had always felt like our bodies fit together perfectly, and now it's our vey souls that seem like matching puzzle pieces. Edward's hips rolled against mine again and again, making me cry out with pleasure.

When we were both finished, he fell asleep with me wrapped in his arms. And for the first time, I could put a name to the feeling I've been having lately. I'm home. He's my home.

…

"Is all you two do fight and fuck?" Jacob stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Haha," I said, deadpan. "Thank you…for stepping in like that," I added, completely serious.

He shrugged, but kept his distance. "Anytime."

I headed back upstairs, two bottles of water in my hands. "Hey," I said, closing my bedroom door behind me. I approached the bed, but Edward was still fast asleep. I quietly set the bottles down on my nightstand and stripped down to just my underwear before crawling back into bed.

He didn't wake as I nestled beside him, and eventually I fell asleep, too.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm not positive yet, but I think my update schedule will be Thursdays or Fridays. I'll have to see how that works next week before I definitely stick to that.**

 **Thank you for everything!**

…

When I opened my eyes again, the summer sun was bright and high in the sky. I checked my phone, groaning when I saw it was after noon. "Edward," I mumbled, shaking his bare shoulder. "We've got to wake up."

He groaned but rolled over, his green eyes open but hazy with sleepiness. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice raspy and dry.

"Almost one," I said, handing him the bottle of water I had brought upstairs earlier. "Do you feel better?" I asked, running my hands through his hair. "You still haven't gotten much sleep."

"I'm fine," he said, draining the water bottle and wiping at his mouth. "Thank you for letting me sleep for a while, though."

I nodded, placing both of our water bottles on my nightstand. "Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, I do," Edward said, putting his arm around me. "I love you, Bella. That wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. I thought all night last night about what you mean to me and how I feel, and I know that I love you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and you can't deny that what we have…it's electric. And maybe that isn't always a good thing, but I think the dynamic we have is incredible. I've never felt like this before."

His words warmer my heart, and I curled up closer to him. "I feel the same way. These feelings are new to me but you're right; it's electric. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for the way I said it, and kicking you out afterwards, but I was…just emotional. I'm still scared, but if you'll be my partner through this, then I know we can make it."

"I'm all in," Edward said, kissing me gently.

"And Jacob…" I said, trailing off.

"I'm jealous, Bella," he said plainly. "I saw you guys together and just…saw red. I know your history, and I see the love between the two of you. It still makes me jealous, but I'm not going to ask you to give up one of your best friends for me. I love you enough to make peace with the fact that you and Jacob have been and will continue to be friends. Just…don't push me, okay? I can deal with you being friends but you guys both need to take a step back. Maybe it's unfair for me to ask that of you, but I'm going to."

I didn't blame him.

"That's completely understandable, and I am more than willing to do that. Edward, your considerateness is one of the many things I love about you. Thank you for allowing me to keep my friend. He finally gets it; he understands that he needs to back off." I ran my fingertips up and down the firm muscles of his stomach. "I won't let my past with Jacob get between us again. I want this to work too badly."

"Thank you," he said softly, kissing me again.

We let the silence linger for a while, just holding each other close. A few more minutes went by before I spoke again.

"Edward, will you tell me about your mom?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

He looked a little surprised, but nodded. "She was...vibrant. Our house was always full of laughter and music and energy. I grew up thinking that she was the most amazing, invincible person in the world. She wasn't diagnosed until I was fourteen, but she declined pretty quickly. It was difficult to watch her go through the stages of and treatments for cancer, and even worse to watch her die from it. I was in the room with my dad when it happened. It was horrible, the worst thing I've ever had to do, but I am thankful that I could be there and hold her hand. I want to make her proud of me. That's why I pushed myself so hard to get into Dartmouth, and harder still to get my scholarship. My dad has always supported me, and I want to make him proud, too, but my mom…she's the one I'm really doing it for."

I listened to him talk, loving the sound of his voice and the fact that he was willing to share this with me. I have heard before that you know when you love someone when they make completely ordinary moments extraordinary, and when they can do nothing but make it feel like everything. And that's how I felt about Edward. It was still scary and overwhelming, but knowing that he would be my partner through this made it so much easier.

…

"Congratulations," I said, grinning up at Edward.

He kissed my smile and this exhaled a huge sigh of relief, smiling back at me. "Thank you, babe. I feel so much better." He turned to my father, offering him his hand. "And thank you, Charlie. I appreciate this so much."

My heart swelled when Charlie ignored his handshake and pulled him into a side-hug instead, smiling as well. "It's no problem, Edward. You seem like a good kid. Just keep out of trouble from here on out, okay? And take care of my girl for me."

"I will," Edward promised, kissing the top of my head gently.

Thanks to Edward's previously clear record and my father's proficiency in the court room, Edward was in the clear. He had fines to pay, but nothing would go on his permanent record after he completed thirty hours of community service. It was lenient, and he was benefiting from being connected to privileged people. But I didn't care about that, because Edward was all I cared about.

"Can we take you out for lunch, dad?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I have to get back to the city. Thank you, though."

I kissed him goodbye and we went our separate ways. I missed my dad, and I was sad to say that it would probably be a few more weeks at least before I saw him again. He was always busy, and didn't like to be in the Hamptons when my mother and Phil were here, too. It was a small town, and I had a strong feeling that my dad had not been the one to want to get divorced. He hadn't remarried after all these years, and I was pretty sure he still held a torch for my mother. She was his one that got away.

"Lunch?" I asked Edward, tugging on his hand slightly. A few days had passed since we had said we loved each other, and we were still living in a lovey dovey haze. I loved it.

"Whatever you want," Edward said, swinging our hands between us.

We ended up taking a short walk to a nearby café, stuffing our faces with sandwiches and pie and kissing between bites.

"My dad is going to be in town this weekend," Edward said as we ate the last bits of piece off of the plate in front of us. He sounded like he might be nervous, and I couldn't help but wonder why. "He's staying with us at my aunt and uncles…and we're supposed to have dinner on Saturday night."

I nodded, not sure if he was going to ask me to join them. "That'll be nice to see him, I bet," I said. "It's been over a month, hasn't it?"

Edward shifted in his seat, and now I could definitely tell that he was on edge about it. "Yeah, not since I was there for a few days after the semester ended. Um, you don't have to come, but he wants to meet you, and I thought that maybe dinner Saturday would be a good time. You don't have to," he repeated quickly.

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Edward, you have gone through the process of meeting not only my mother and father, but my stepfather as well. I'd be more than happy to meet your dad. In fact, I look forward to it. Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Well…it's no secret that he's not happy with me about the whole arrest. He's amazing, but he can be a little difficult sometimes," Edward explained. "He works harder than anyone I know, and it kind of shows, I guess. I don't know. He's not like Phil or Charlie, or even my Uncle Carlisle."

"Of course he isn't, Edward. He's his own person. Don't worry about it, okay? Parents love me."

" _I_ love you," Edward said, kissing me sloppily. "That's what matters."

…

"Finally came up for air, huh?" I stood in the doorway of Rosalie's bedroom, surprised that she was actually here. She had been with Emmett nonstop, even spending a few nights at his place in the city when he couldn't get away from work. I wasn't one to talk, though, because Edward and I were just as bad.

"Oh my god. Bella, I don't even care that you're trying to give me a hard time. That man…whew!" Rosalie said playfully, waving me into the room. I came in and closed the door behind me, then hopped onto the bed and sat across from her.

She was practically glowing, and couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Fill me in!" I said, laughing. Rosalie was hardly the mushy type, and I had never seen her act like this before, especially not over a guy. She was a hard ass, and had always been the most practical out of the three of us.

But now, things were different.

"He's the most amazing man," Rosalie gushed. "I've been around the block, okay? And nothing has ever compared to this. He's so _smart_ , Bella. And hardworking, and so kind. I've yet to find a flaw and trust me, I've been looking."

I slapped her arm at that last comment, because that was typical cynical Rosalie. "You're a changed woman," I teased.

"Don't make me deck you, Swan, because I will," Rosalie threatened playfully. "Besides, you're not much better with Edward. You're in love!"

"Yes, yes I am," I said seriously. "And I don't mean to make you feel bad with my teasing. I'm so happy for you and Emmett. You guys seem perfect together, and I'm glad Edward and I could introduce you."

"Well, thank you," Rosalie said sweetly. "Now that we're done with all the gushing…let's talk about Jacob."

"Rosalie…" I groaned, shaking my head.

"No, no," Rosalie said, shaking her head right back. "You're my best friend, and so is he. I've heard his side of things…now you tell me what you think."

I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. "I love Jacob, Rose. I really do. I love him just like I love you. And unless something horrible happened, god forbid, we will always be friends. And I'm so lucky, because Edward supports our friendship, even if he's jealous of my past with Jacob. I can't just erase Jacob from my life now that I have Edward, because Jacob has been there for me through thick and thin. But he's going to have to be more like a brother to me now. There isn't anything between us except for friendship."

Rosalie nodded, looking at me thoughtfully. "That's great, Bella. You know I love Jacob just as much as I love you, even though we spar sometimes. I don't want to see either of you, or even Edward, hurt."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said, leaning over to give her a big hug. "I don't want that, either."

…

 **I'm still sucking at the whole review replying thing. I started off so strong! I'm trying, I promise. If you have a pressing question, you're probably better off shooting me a PM or facebook message and I'll be less likely to forget to reply.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone, as always, but also a special thanks to Nic for recommending this story on the lemonade stand!**

 **This chapter is short, but I'm already rethinking this day for updates, and I might be able to work in another chapter before the weekend is over.**

…

"Don't be nervous." Edward's hands encircled my waist, and he tugged me towards him. I went into his arms willingly, hugging him tightly. I knew that he was mirroring the words I had said to him only a few weeks ago when he was about to meet my mother and stepfather, and now I realized how ineffective those words probably had been to him at the time.

I hadn't been worried until this afternoon, but now I feel insecurity creeping up on me. Meeting parents was never easy. It was necessary, but nerve-racking.

"I want your dad to like me," I said honestly, keeping my arms wrapped around him.

"He will, because I love you," Edward promised. "He can be a little difficult, but he's not an idiot. He'll see how much you mean to me."

I nodded, not saying anything. I couldn't be sure, but I had a sneaking feeling that maybe Edward's father didn't quite approve of our relationship. I knew he was still angry about Edward's arrest; what if he thought I was a negative influence? I've never had a problem with parents not liking me, but honestly, most parents of the guys I had dated before knew my family, and it was that easy. A good reputation goes a long way. But this just feels different.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked after a moment, pulling back to look down at me. "You look beautiful."

I looked down at my outfit, pulling at the hem of my floral dress. "I hope it's appropriate," I said, wishing I had brought some of the more demure dresses I had worn during my internship to the Hamptons with me.

"It's perfect," Edward assured me, rubbing my back. "You're perfect."

…

They all stood up as the hostess showed us to their table, and I cursed myself for being five minutes late. I recognized Alice and Emmett, but the three adults at the table were strangers.

"Dad, Esme, Carlisle, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my dad, my aunt, and my uncle. And you know Emmett and Alice."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," I said earnestly, shaking all of their hands and hugging Emmett and Alice.

We sat back down, and Edward immediately placed his hand on my knee under the tablecloth. I smiled at him, unable to ignore the feeling of warmth spreading in my chest that always came when he put his hands on me.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bella," Esme said, smiling at me. She had a warm smile and friendly eyes, making me feel a little bit more at ease. "Edward has told us so much about you. Alice and Emmett have said very nice things as well."

"Yes, and we haven't failed to notice that Edward has barely been around all summer," Carlisle interjected, his blue eyes twinkling as he gave me and Edward both a sly smile.

"Can you blame me?" Edward asked, eliciting laughter from everyone at the table, even his father. Edward Sr. was handsome, and he shared many of his features with his son. They had the same sharp jawline and perfect cheekbones, but it was obvious that Edward had gotten his beautiful green eyes from his mother. Edward Sr.'s were an intense gray color, and I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

It wasn't glaringly obvious, but it made me a little uncomfortable. He was looking at me like I was a different species, something dangerous. Like _I_ was dangerous.

"What are you studying in school, Bella?" Esme asked, shifting the focus back on me.

"I'm an art history major at Brown," I said. "I want to start working in museums and galleries, and then own my own gallery one day."

The meal continued without any problems, but I couldn't help but notice that Edward's father barely spoke a word to anyone, especially to me, and he continued to glance at me with that same peculiar look on his face.

It wasn't until our server brought dessert and the check to our table until Edward Sr. spoke up again. "Do your parents have a home here, Bella?" He asked, staring at me directly.

"Uh, yes," I said, nodding. "My stepfather, Phil Dwyer, has a home on Meadow Lane. My father lives in the city, and my stepfather and mother live in Newport during the rest of the year."

"And what do they do?" he asked.

I swallowed thickly, looking over at Edward briefly. "Phil is involved in all kinds of things, but his main focus is in real estate and mass media holdings. He's very diverse. And my mother doesn't work, but is involved in various charities here, in Newport, in the city, and in Boston, where I grew up. My father, Charlie Swan, is a lawyer."

"You're very privileged," Edward Sr. stated, holding eye contact with me.

"Dad," Edward started to interrupt, but his father held up his hand.

"I'm just making an observation, Edward," he said, and then turned back to me. "She has not been a good influence. You were arrested because of her, for god's sake! I don't care if her father is the one who got you out of it. She's still the reason. Girls like her don't usually settle for-"

"That's it." Edward cut him off again, standing up abruptly. He pulled me along with me, and I hurriedly snatched my purse up. I could feel my cheeks reddening. "I'm an adult, and I make my own decisions- bad or good. Leave Bella out of it."

Before anyone could say another word, Edward stormed out of the restaurant with me on his heels. He didn't speak until we were in his car, back on the main road. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice full of anger. "It's not your fault that I got arrested, Bella. I was dealing long before I met you. In fact, you're the reason I'm going to stop. If anything, you're a good influence. The _best_ influence. You make me feel like I can be a better man. You make me want to be better, for you."

"I've never had someone think I was a bad person," I said blankly. "He looked at me like I was a dangerous criminal."

"He's not a bad guy, he's just…he's delusional," Edward ranted. "He's projecting his bad experiences onto me and you. You're not a bad person, Bella."

I just nodded, staring out the car window and into the dark night. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I just want you to drop me off at home. You can come over in the morning, but I need some time to myself."

"Don't push me away," Edward said pleadingly.

"I'm not trying to, Edward," I said, squeezing his hand tightly in mine. "My feelings are hurt, and I just want a little time to myself. I love you, and I want you to come over in the morning. Just take me home."

…

"He blames me for Edward getting arrested," I explained, taking a bite out of the pint of Ben and Jerry's that Rosalie and I were sharing. "He thinks I'm a bad influence."

"You're not, Bella," Rosalie said quickly. "He probably just doesn't want to think that his son would be dealing drugs."

"Jacob's parents didn't act like that," I argued.

Rosalie shook her head, taking a big bite of ice cream. "Yeah, but the Blacks are different, Bella. They're old money. All of them have dabbled in drugs, even though they don't deal. Edward's dad is blue collar, and drugs are a much bigger deal to people like that. I'm not trying to sound like a rich bitch, but it's the truth. Drugs flow like water among the upper class."

I shrugged, lost in thought. "I just wanted him to like me," I said weakly.

"I know, Bella," Rosalie said softly. "I'm sorry."

She let me mope for the next two hours, until Edward appeared in the doorway of my bedroom with a bouquet of flowers, already in a vase, in his arms. Rosalie kissed my cheek and then left, and Edward took her place.

"For you," he said quietly, placing the vase on my bedside table. "I love you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling for the first time all morning. "They're beautiful, and I love you, too."

Edward nodded, kissing me gently. "I talked to my dad. He's just stubborn, Bella. He wants to think the worst of everyone who has money because of how the rest of my mom's family treats us. I'm sorry that he took it out on you. It wasn't fair."

"I can't help that I have money, Edward. I've said that to you before. You might not want to accept it, but you seem to share some of those feelings with your dad," I said gently, not wanting him to feel like I was attacking him.

I was merely trying to tell him the truth.

"Don't do that, Bella. I don't care that you have money," Edward insisted.

"Edward, it's okay. I know that you care, and that's okay. We're different, and that's one of the things I like about us. Just don't deny it."

He stared at me for a moment, a look of realization washing over his face. "It doesn't matter though," he said firmly. I love you."

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for bearing with me. I had a snow day on Wednesday (yay!) but I got absolutely nothing done (boo). One week of school left until spring break, which I will be spending in Florida for MLB Spring Training. Be still, my heart. What about you guys? Any fun vacation plans?**

… **..**

The weeks started to really fly by, and I was finally spending my summer the way I had planned: having fun. Between days at the beach, nights out, and plenty of lazy mornings with Edward, I was more than happy with the way I was spending my time. I had never been the type of girl to get so invested in a boy, and be so tied up with him, but with Edward, I was quickly learning that this relationship was different. I felt myself blossom in his presence, and I craved his comforting touch. I felt complete when we were together.

Of course, I also loved the way Edward meshed with my friend group. I knew that he and Jacob still didn't see eye to eye, but they were back to being friendly. I hope that they both have realized that I want them both in my life, just in different capacities. And with Rosalie and Emmett still attached at the hip, we also had another couple around.

I was too realistic to believe that life could ever really be perfect, but even I had to admit that right now, life was pretty damn close to perfect.

That realistic part of me also realized, however, that things couldn't stay this level of almost-perfect forever.

…

"So, what are your plans when school starts up again?" Emmett asked, sipping his scotch. We had just finished a delicious meal with Rosalie, Emmett, and my mother and stepfather, and I scrunched up my nose at the mention of reality.

"It's summer, Emmett!" I cried, shoving his shoulder jokingly. "Don't kill my high!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, taking a drink of her own drink. "School starts again in six weeks, Bella. It'll be time to wake up before you know it."

I just pursed my lips at her, knowing that she was right. "No one ever wants summer to end," I pointed out.

"Well, I've got my plans figured out," Rosalie said, smiling slyly. "I'm going to be doing my internship at Sotheby's in New York City instead of Boston! I just got the confirmation yesterday."

"Wow, Rosalie, congratulations!" I said genuinely. Everyone else joined in, and Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "I'm guessing Emmett living there sweetens the deal, right? It's great that you could work this out."

"Thank you," Rosalie said graciously, grinning like a fool at Emmett. "And yes…Emmett being there was definitely a deciding factor in me making the last minute switch. I'm just lucky they let me do it. But I can't wait to be working in the city. I love Boston, but it's definitely my college town. I'm excited to be getting to experience my internship somewhere else, especially New York!"

"What about you, Edward? Do you know what you're going to be doing?" My stepfather asked, lighting up a cigar. My mother gave him a reproachful look, but it was short lived and she was looking at him with stars in her eyes again in another split second.

Edward glanced at me quickly, but then refocused back on my stepfather. "Well, nothing as exciting as what Rosalie has planned, I'm sure," he said, smiling. "But the Tuck School of Business will keep me busy, and I'll be doing my internship in the spring, right before graduation. I don't interview until September, and then I'll find out where I'll be placed for the internship in November."

I felt myself becoming more disengaged from the conversation as worry suddenly set in. I'd had my education mapped out since I was in high school; I've always had it planned out. I knew exactly what I would be doing during my senior year at Brown, but suddenly I wondered how I was going to fit Edward into that plan.

He would be swamped with schoolwork, interviews, and preparations for his internship. Plus, I knew from experience that it took nearly three hours to drive from Brown to Dartmouth, and vice versa. That hadn't seemed like a big deal before, when I had occasionally visited Jacob or other friends in the past. But now, I wanted to be spending a lot more time with Edward than I had with friends. I wouldn't be happy only seeing him once or twice a month, for just a night out partying. We've been spoiled all summer, getting to spend endless amounts of time with each other with no school or work to distract us.

I had never done a long distance relationship before. The boys I had dated in college had all gone to Brown with me, and I had always dated close to home in high school or over summer breaks. Three hours wasn't horrible, but it definitely wasn't easy, either. Especially when we would both have full course loads and other obligations on our plates.

I knew this was something that we had to talk about, but I was dreading it, because I didn't want to have to face reality after this dreamy summer.

…

"All that talk about school got me thinking," I said, resting my chin on Edward's bare chest. It was after midnight, and the night breeze drifted into my room and made me curl up closer to Edward, seeking warmth. "What are we going to do when school starts?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, running his hand over my bare back gently. He pulled my comforter up over us and hugged me closer before speaking. "I dunno, Bella. What do you think? I'm going to miss seeing you every day, fucking you every day…"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the chest, but I knew I shared those same feelings. "Be serious, Edward," I said. "I love you, and I want to be with you as much as possible when school starts again. But how are we going to work that out? I don't know what to do. All I really know for sure is that I love you. Help me figure out the rest."

"Maybe I could do my internship in Boston, or even Providence, if that's possible," Edward suggested.

"But what about before then," I asked. "Your internship won't start until at least January, and we still have that whole fall semester to worry about."

"I'll drive to you every other weekend, and you can drive to me the other weekends," Edward said, scooting up so that we could both sit up in bed and face each other.

I nodded, playing with the ends of my still-sweaty hair. "That's a lot of driving, though," I said honestly. "I want to figure something out too, but I'm trying to be realistic. I don't want there to be kinks in our plan that result in a fight or us not being able to see each other later on, when we're actually back at school and in the thick of things. I want this to work out."

"So do I, babe. We'll figure it out," Edward promised. "I don't mind driving, but now that I think about it…gas prices suck, and that might be an issue. It's not huge, but if I'm running low on money one weekend, I probably wouldn't be able to make the trip to Providence and back."

"I know you won't like this, but let me at least offer," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. "I would be more than happy to help you with gas, especially if it means I would get to see you more often."

"Thank you, Bella. If it means getting to see you, I won't turn that offer down. But let's try and see if we can figure something else out first before resorting to that."

I nodded, thankful that he was at least considering my offer. I loved him, but Edward could be so stubborn about money and letting me pay for things, and it drove me crazy. I wanted to share with him what I have, but he sees it as charity instead and views that as a bad thing. I know it's a point of pride for him, but I wish he would stop treating the money situation like it is shameful.

"What about the train? I know it takes forever, and sometimes the prices suck, but at least we could still do schoolwork during the trip, and that way we would have less to do when we actually see each other. Or, we could meet in between. Boston is close enough to the middle for me, and I wouldn't mind driving a little extra on my end. The drive would only be cut down to two hours instead of three, but it's better than nothing. We might be able to make that work." Edward said, lighting up slightly. I could tell the gears in his head were turning, trying to figure out logistics.

"That might actually work," I said, thinking it over. "I mean, not every time, because I'm going to want to see your place and have you show me around your favorite haunts in Hanover…but Boston isn't bad. Plus, we have the townhouse in Boston that we lived in when I was little, so there's always a place for us to stay." I could feel myself brightening, and I was praying that we could actually make this work.

I was too invested in this for it to not work out due to distance. I found myself changing, for the better, as a direct result of being with Edward. He is making me more grounded, more in touch, and I appreciated it. It's easy to get lost in this world, where money is everything and nothing at the same time. Growing up in this lifestyle has made me spoiled and a little out of touch, but I feel myself losing some of that childishness now that I'm in a serious relationship with someone like Edward.

I like the idea of growing up because of him, and I want to grow old with him, too. It's still scary to me, to be feeling all of these intense things, but I'm slowly getting used to it. Being in a new relationship is always a little scary and exciting, and that's part of the fun. Before, I've always focused on that fun, passionate stage of relationship. But now, I'm looking forward to the future- my future, with Edward.

Meeting Edward signified the beginning of a change in my life, and I can only hope that he'll be by my side for the rest of whatever life has in store for me.

…

 **This chapter was much more on the logistic side of things, but this is stuff they needed to talk about and figure out before the rest of the story could progress too much further. I want to be realistic and include real world things in this story, even though this world is nothing like mine lol. I spend way too much money at Sephora for a girl whose only income is waitressing on the weekends. PLUS I make more than minimum wage, so NO tips. It's nice at times to have a steady check but…taxes. And minimum wage, as most of you know, sucks even before taxes.**

 **I'm done with my rant. Thank you all, as always, and I love each and every one of you. Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm still on spring break, but I am so sunburnt that I have confined myself indoors today, hence this update!**

 **We spent yesterday at Spring Training and although I am so happy for baseball to be back in my life, I'm definitely ready to be watching my team in Missouri, where the sun isn't quite so brutal (at least not until summer!) and I get less toasty, instead of swampy, muggy Florida.**

 **Thank you, always and forever.**

…

"Where's Edward today, Bella?" Rosalie asked, looking over at me from her beach chair. "It's not often that I see you and not him, even just in passing."

We had been laying out at Cooper's beach with one of our old high school friends, Jessica, for over an hour how, sipping on the drinks we had brought along and catching up.

"He had an orientation to attend," I said shortly, giving her a look so she knew what I was talking about. I didn't want to say in front of Jessica that it was Edward's orientation for his court ordered community service. Rosalie knew, of course, but I had never been as close with Jessica, and she was not a person that I would necessarily choose confide in. She was the kind of friend you didn't really keep in touch with during the school year, but would catch up with in the summer. Once we moved on to real jobs and eventually marriage and families, our friendship would likely dwindle even further.

Rosalie just nodded, and I let myself get lost in my thoughts as the hot summer sun beat down on us.

Edward's community service wouldn't take up too much of what we had left of summer, but I couldn't help but be a little sad over more lost time together. Then again, I knew that it would be hard to be separated when school starts no matter what.

…

The music in the club was thumping loudly, and I could feel it in my chest. I held tightly to Edward's hand and tried not to get lost in the crowd as we headed across the tightly packed dancefloor towards the large bar.

Rosalie and Emmett followed close behind us, as well as Jessica and her boyfriend, Michael. Jacob was around somewhere, likely already wrapped up in a girl. We reached the bar, shouting our orders to the busy bartender and putting it on the tab Michael opened.

Once we were sequestered at a large table in a more quiet corner, I slid onto Edward's lap, loving the feeling of his strong arms tightening around me. "We don't have to stay long," I promised. Even though we were away from the speakers, I still had to speak loudly to be heard.

"It's okay," he said, kissing my cheek. "I want you to have fun, babe."

We enjoyed our drinks and managed to hold a conversation, albeit a very loud one, across the table and over the music. Eventually, Jacob remerged, his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful girl that I recognized from the junior league gatherings my mother had forced me to attend in the past. Jacob introduced her as Leah, and they fit easily into our conversation.

I was thankful that I could still have Jacob in my life. We obviously do not share the same closeness as we had before, but I knew I was lucky to have him as a friend. Edward had been more than understanding, and although he would openly admit to still being jealous, he trusted me, and even Jacob. That level of trust was another thing I had never really found in previous relationships, and it was part of why I knew that what Edward and I had was much, much more than just a fling.

I felt Edward's hand slowly creep up on my thigh, barely slipping under the hem of my short green skirt. When I glanced over at him, he was smirking wickedly and his green eyes were mischievous. I batted his hand away jokingly, but I knew that he saw the same desire in my eyes that I was seeing in his.

Another half an hour passed, and I was practically a puddle in Edwards lap. We barely spore to each other, but his wandering hands continued to slip just under the hem of my skirt and the bottom of the crop top I wore. I made sure to squirm in his lap, putting him in the same position his touches were putting me in. Jacob, Leah, Jessica, Michael, Rosalie, and Emmett continued to talk and drink, but I finally decided enough was enough.

I hopped up off of Edward's lap, immediately grabbing his hand in mine and gesturing that it was time to go. "We're going to head out, guys," I announced, getting the attention of our friends. "Thanks for the drinks, Michael."

"Don't leave!" Rosalie cried, her cheeks red from the alcohol she had been consuming. "I still want to dance!"

"I gotta steal my girl away, Rosalie," Edward said, cutting in with a smile on his face. "Make Emmett dance with you; that'll be a show."

She pouted, but kissed my cheek anyway when I leaned down to say goodbye. I waved to everyone else, and then let Edward tuck me against his side and lead me out of the nightclub and into his car.

The ride home was spent in comfortable silence, with more teasing touches as we both got more worked up and horny. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. I loved the way his beard was touched with gold and red, and the way his eyes squinted when he smiled at me with that special smile, the one that was meant just for me. I had thought that I had been in love before, but this blew everything else out of the water, and I finally knew what love really was. I hadn't been looking for it, and I certainly hadn't been expecting to fall so hard for this boy.

I knew that I had changed because of him, and I hoped that it was for the better.

…

My purse and shoes hit my bedroom floor with a quiet thump, and I giggled as Edward pushed me back onto my plush bed. I removed the heavy necklace that hung around my neck and tossed it on the nightstand as Edward pulled off my skirt and panties with one swift motion. "Eager?" I asked teasingly, watching hungrily as he pulled his shirt up over his head. I couldn't resist sitting up and running my hands up his chiseled chest. "You look so good," I said breathily. "I want you."

"Now who's eager?" Edward asked, laughing and staring down at me with lust in his piercing eyes.

I just smiled and scooted back on the bed, crooking my finger in a gesture for him to join me. He did with a smile, slipping out of his pants first.

Edward settled between my thighs, his fingers slipping down first and probing gently.

I sucked in a sharp breath, arching my back slightly as he penetrated me with his fingers and curled them upward immediately.

He continued his ministrations with one hand and reached into my nightstand with the other, pulling out a condom.

I groaned when he pulled his fingers away, but moaned loudly a minute later when he pushed inside of me.

"Still feels so good," Edward said huskily, driving into me with slow precision. "God, Bella."

"I'll never get tired of this," I murmured, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his soft hair. He shifted slightly above me, grabbing my hips tightly and quickening his pace. He picked up a fast, punishing past that made my eyes roll back into my head and my mouth drop open. I felt pressure building within me, and as more time went by, his thrusts began to lose their steady rhythm and his breathing became ragged.

His hand reached down to where the two of us were joined, finding my clit quickly and making me see stars right before he came himself.

We both regained our breathing as Edward pulled out slowly and removed the condom, quickly disposing of it and coming back to bed immediately. He curled up against my side, resting his head on my stomach. "I'll never get tired of this, either," he promised, mirroring my earlier words. "I love you, Bella. More than anything."

"I love you, too," I said quietly, running my hands through his hair again and scratching his scalp gently in the way I knew he liked.

"I'm leaving for the Bronx in a few days," he reminded me, glancing upwards. "I'll spend the weekend there and then start doing some community service when I come back, so I can get that over with."

"That'll be fun to go back," I said, smiling. "I know it's nice to go home." I would miss him while he was gone, but I knew that he missed home, too.

Edward nodded. "It will be. But I was wondering if…well, if maybe you'd want to come along with me. You don't have to, but I think we could have a great time if we took a little vacation together. We could stay at my old house and spend the days doing…I dunno, doing whatever we want. I'd love to show you… well, everything. I think you'd really like it."

"Are you inviting me on a vacation from my vacation?" I asked, laughing. He laughed too, but I could tell he was impatiently waiting for my answer. "I would love to see the house you grew up in, Edward. And for you to show me anything and everything that makes you this man I love so much."

…

"This _cannot_ all be for this weekend," Edward said, staring at me incredulously and gesturing towards my luggage.

I flushed, looking down at the two suitcases in front of me compared to the small duffel bag Edward had slung over his shoulder. "I'm a girl!" I said defensively, relaxing a little when I saw that Edward was grinning at me jokingly. "Don't be mean," I pouted. "You gave me _zero_ clues about where we were going or what kind of clothes I would need, so I know I over packed...a little."

Edward laughed and kissed me sloppily, then reached down to grab one of my bags. "A _little_ ," he agreed, hefting the bag into the trunk of his car.

"My mother taught me to always be prepared," I explained, loading up my other bag as well.

"Yeah, Renée isn't exactly someone I would take packing advice from, Bella. But I'm just giving you a hard time. You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing, so I'm sure what you brought it perfect."

I smiled, kissing him again before he opened the passenger side car door for me. "Thank you," I said honestly. "I know you just like giving me a hard time, but I want this weekend to be perfect."

"It will be," Edward promised, getting into the car himself and buckling in before starting the car and turning to me with a megawatt smile. "Because it's us."

…

 **Yep, going to Edward's old stomping grounds means we will be seeing more of Edward Sr.! Also, you get to see a little more of Edward's past and what really makes him tick.**

 **When I first started my rough outline of this story, I had debated switching between Edward and Bella POV instead of just Bella, but it just didn't happen. I know it's not too late to through in some EPOV, but what do you guys think? Do you want to hear from him?**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for sticking with me through Spring Break. It's over, and I'm very sad. It went way too fast! Only eight weeks left of the semester! And then…summer classes. Education sucks, guys.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and please continue to let me know what you think or how you feel. I'm still on the fence over the EPOV debate, honestly. I want it to happen, but it doesn't work for me right now. We'll see, I guess!**

…

"Let me grab your other bag," Edward said, hefting his own bag over his shoulder and reaching for the handle of my larger suitcase. "Do you need both?"

I nodded, a little sheepish. "I have a mixture of things in them, but I can consolidate the things I really need into one bag and bring the extra back out here."

He shrugged, closing the trunk and making sure to lock his car. "Whatever works for you, babe." He pulled me for a quick kiss, then grabbed my hand in his and entangled our fingers. "I'm kind of nervous," he admitted, looking at me out of the corner of his eye while we walked down the street towards the apartment building he had pointed out to me before.

"Oh?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch against my will.

"Not like that," Edward reassured me. "It's just that I've never really brought a girl home before. Not like this, anyway."

I smiled then, looking up at him coyly. "I'm honored," I said softly.

And I really was. It meant a lot to me that Edward wanted to bring me here; show me all of his favorite places and where he had spent the majority of his life. I had never spent a lot of time in the Bronx before, usually sticking to Manhattan if I was in New York City. I was already quickly learning that the Bronx was nothing like the Upper East Side, where many of my friends lived. It looked different, smelt different, and had an entirely different feel. And I actually liked that.

We approached the building, and Edward held the shabby looking door open for me. I was used to apartment buildings with lobbies, elevators, and doormen, so I was surprised when we stepped inside and I saw nothing but mailboxes and a set of stairs.

"Third floor," Edward said, motioning for me to head up the stairs first.

"Is there not an elevator?" I asked, looking around before starting to ascend the stairs, lugging my bag along with me.

Edward laughed, shaking his head as he started climbing up behind me. "No, unfortunately. Believe me, I know it sucks. Moving in and out of here for school is a fucking nightmare. My dad will probably never move out because it would be such a pain in the ass."

We trudged up the steps, finally arriving at the third level landing. Edward directed me towards the door, and pulled his keys back out to unlock the door. "My dad said that he'd be working late tonight, so we probably won't see him until tomorrow," he said. His voice was a little off, like he was trying too hard to sound normal and was failing. He fumbled with the keys, but got the door unlocked after a minute and pushed it open. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing me forward.

I stepped into the apartment, running my hand across Edward's abdomen as I passed him. I was quiet as a looked around, taking it all in. The apartment opened up into a narrow hallway, with a door on either side and opened up into a living room at the end. I stepped into the living room, immediately spotting a picture of a beautiful woman with Edward's green eyes sitting on the small coffee table. "Your mother?" I asked quietly, looking over my shoulder at Edward.

He nodded, smiling sadly. "That's her," he said. "Elizabeth Cullen-Masen."

"She's beautiful," I murmured. "You look a lot like her, too. You have your father's jaw and hair but your eyes…wow. I can't believe how similar they are."

"I'm glad that I always have a part of her," he said, his smile becoming a little less sad. "It's nice to look in the mirror and see her."

I leaned in closer to him, pressing my hand against his heart. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward said hoarsely, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "C'mon, let me show you my room."

He pulled me back towards the hallway and opened one of the doors. "This is it," he announced, grinning crookedly at me.

I followed him into his bedroom, more excited than I thought I would be. Bedrooms were personal, especially childhood ones. I didn't take it for granted that Edward was willing to share all of this with me.

"Edward concentrate," I teased, looking around closely. I wanted to absorb every detail.

The room was small, but cozy. Baseball cards lined part of the wall above the small bed, and I stepped closer to examine them. They weren't from any one team or era, spanning from the A's to the Yankees, current to historic. There was a nightstand tucked in the corner beside the bed, holding a framed picture of a little toddler with bright green eyes and copper hair, clearly Edward, held by his mother. His father stood behind them in the photo, his arm around his wife and a big smile on his face. He looked a lot different than the man I had met at dinner in the Hamptons.

A desk sat against the other wall, covered in old textbooks and notebooks. I flipped one open casually, running my fingers over Edward's handwriting. A corkboard hung above the desk, and Edward came up behind me when he saw me looking at it. His arms encircled me, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That picture in the corner? That's from the first day of high school," he said, directing my attention to a picture of four boys and two girls, all awkward looking teenagers. Edward continued pointing out pictures and describing them, and I began to notice one girl appearing in the majority of them.

"Who's this?" I asked, touching a picture of her and Edward at a formal dance, probably prom, with my pinky finger. "She's beautiful." She really was, with silvery blonde hair and light hazel eyes. She also had a very friendly looking face, and an easy smile.

"That's Irina," Edward said, squeezing me gently. "She was my first girlfriend, and became one of my best friends. Is it…is it weird for me to have these pictures of her? I've never thought about it that way. I can take them down."

"No," I said gently. "She was an important part of your life, wasn't she?"

He just nodded, and then went on explaining pictures to me and pointing out particular people. When he was finished, he brought our bags into the room. I quickly went through my suitcases, and Edward helped me narrow down my clothes and shoes into just a few outfit combinations. I tossed the rest into the bigger suitcase and Edward tucked it under his bed to get it out of the way.

"So, I know it's not much, but what do you think?" He asked, pulling me down onto his tiny bed with him.

"I love it," I said, running my hand up and down his arm. "Because it's yours."

He flushed, even the tips of his ears turning red.

"You don't except to share this bed, do you?" I asked, looking down at the twin bed we were sitting on. "I love you, but I'm used to sharing a California King, not a twin."

"Hey, it's an extra-long twin!" Edward joked defensively. "But no, I'll be on the couch. Even if a California King would fit in this apartment, my dad would still insist on separate bedrooms. He's a little old fashioned, even though it's hypocritical for him to be so."

"Edward, this is your bed. You can have it; I'll take the couch," I said, and Edward immediately shook his head.

"Bella, you're my guest and my girlfriend. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch. Besides, I might sneak in here one night," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him, but his suggestive tone did more to me than I was willing to admit. "Come on, Casanova," I said, standing up and tugging him along with me. "Take me to lunch."

Edward obliged, taking me out for authentic New York pizza and a couple of refreshing beers. We had fun, and afterwards he took me for a walk around his neighborhood, pointing out his old schools and the park where he played in the jungle gym as a little boy and the baseball field where he spent his afternoons as a teenager. Being able to share this with him meant more to be than I could even express. It was special, and I had never had these kinds of experiences with anyone else. It still scared me, but my feelings towards Edward helped. I knew I really loved him, and even though the future was daunting, being with him soothed my nerves.

…

"I feel like I'm in high school again," I said, half laughing and half exasperated. We were squeezed together in Edward's bed, struggling to remove each other's clothes without falling out of the bed.

"I never had a girl like you in high school," Edward said, burying his face in my chest. A couple of seconds passed, and his head popped back up. "That probably sounded bad, didn't it?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Did you have many girls in this bed?" I was partially teasing, but I did want to know. We had never discussed each other's numbers, but I thought it was something everyone was naturally curious about.

"Well…not many, but a few," he admitted. "Irina, then my next girlfriend, Tanya. And there were a few girls when I was home for the summers…there have been seven, total, but some at school. Does it make you uncomfortable, that I had girls in this bed? I'll throw the mattress out right now, if it does."

Shaking my head, I just laughed. "No, Edward. It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It happens."

"I lost my virginity in this bed," Edward said wistfully, smiling slightly. "I'm sure I was fucking horrible."

I laughed again, a real belly laugh that came from deep inside. "That's certainly changed," I assured him, touching his smooth chest. "You're the best I've ever had."

Edward grinned at me and kissed me deeply, then looked a little sheepish when he pulled away. "So…it's seven for me. What about you? You don't have to tell me, but-"

"Probably eleven or twelve, fourteen at the most," I said, cutting him off. "Does it bother you?"

"No," he said quickly. "I mean, I'm sure neither of us like hearing about each other being with other people, but it happens. We had lives before we met each other that afternoon on the beach. And frankly, I'd like you to be my last first."

"I'd like that, too," I said thickly, smiling at him.

He responded by kissing my lips first, then working down the rest of my body with sensuous open-mouthed kisses. I was a quivering mess by the time he reached his destination, and it didn't escape me for one second that it felt so different when I was in love.

…

When I woke up the next morning, alone in Edward's old bedroom, I immediately smelt coffee brewing. I got out of bed, stretching to get rid of the slight kink in my neck, and pulled on a sweatshirt from out of Edward's closet over my sports bra and shorts.

I wandered out of the bedroom and into the living room, where I hesitated slightly when I saw that Edward was still fast asleep on the couch, and his father was sitting in the small attached kitchen with a cup of coffee. I glanced at Edward, loving the relaxation that took over his face while he was sleeping, but also wishing he would wake up immediately. But he didn't, and I didn't have the heart to shake him awake.

So I stepped forward, smiling awkwardly at Edward Sr.

"Good morning," I said quietly, hovering between the kitchen and living room. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Good morning," he replied, not looking up from the paper. "Help yourself."

I did so, noticing that he had set out two coffee mugs next to the pot, along with half a dozen fresh bagels. I grabbed one and sat across the table from Edward's father, not sure of what to say.

"Thank you," I said, gesturing to the coffee and bagel. "It was nice of you to pick up breakfast."

Edward Sr. nodded, finally looking up. "You're welcome," he said. We were quiet for another moment, then he spoke again. "Edward hasn't brought a girlfriend home since high school. You're obviously important to my son."

"He's very important to me, as well," I said honestly, taking a sip of my coffee.

We were speaking in hushed tones, but I still glanced over my shoulder to make sure that Edward was still asleep. He was, so I turned back to his father. "I really do love your son."

"Good. He's a good boy. I know that you know I was worried about your influence on Edward, but he assures me that you had nothing to do with his illegal…activities. But I trust him, and I suppose I should trust his judgement. Can I trust you, Bella?"

"Do you expect me to say no?" I asked, making Edward Sr. crack a smile. "But in all seriousness, I hope that you can one day trust me. I understand that trust has to be earned, but I plan to be in Edward's life and therefore your life long enough to show you that I am deserving of your trust. I'm a good person, Mr. Masen. I have a 4.0 at Brown, I volunteer, and I care very deeply about the people in my life. And like you, I love Edward and want what is best for him."

"I might have underestimated you, Bella," Edward Sr. said, looking at me with an intrigued look on his face. "You can call me Ed," he added, and then returned to his newspaper without another word.

…

 **I hope no one has anything bad to say about either of their "numbers"…honestly, as a 21 year old college student myself, with friends this age as well, I feel that it's realistic, and maybe even undercutting it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya'll are my heroes. I don't say ya'll often, only when I'm excited or talking too fast. Imagine I am both.**

 **Thank you.**

 **(I should be working on midterms, but NOOOOO I don't want to).**

…

"Mmm, coffee."

Ed looked up from his paper again. "Get dressed, boy," he said, gesturing to Edward's bare chest as his son walked into the kitchen.

"Let me at least have my coffee first, dad," Edward said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing two bagels. "Morning, babe." Edward set his breakfast down at the table, and then kissed my cheek.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling at him. "The bagels are delicious," I added, taking a bite of my own.

"Thanks, dad," Edward said, slipping his hand on my knee underneath the table. "Do you have plans for today?"

Ed shook his head, putting his newspaper to the side. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, looking between the two of us.

"We could take you to lunch," I suggested. "Or you could even join us at the zoo, if you like. I've never been."

"Liz and I took Edward there all the time when he was a toddler," Ed said, and Edward shook his head.

"Dad…"

"He was obsessed with the sea lions," Ed continued, cutting off Edward with a slight glare. "He would insist on seeing them, over and over again. We'd look at them, stay for way longer than necessary, then when we moved on to other exhibits he would scream and shout and cry until we brought him back to the sea lions. It always had to be our first and last stop at the zoo, with more stops back there in between."

I laughed, and Edward pinched my knee. "I'll be sure to take him to the sea lion exhibit at least four times," I joked, and even Ed cracked a slight smile in my direction. "But really, could we at least take you to lunch?"

"Yeah, dad, let us take you out. We appreciate you letting us stay here," Edward chimed in.

"This is your house too, Edward. I don't need you to take me out to lunch," Ed said, adopting a more stern tone. "It's not necessary."

"Well, neither were all those trips to the sea lion exhibit," I said, pipping up quickly.

Edward and his father looked confused for a minute, and then chuckled. I noticed that they had the same laugh. "Touché," Ed said dryly, shaking his head. "Lunch would be fine, I guess."

…

After we finished up breakfast, Edward followed me into his room and pressed me up against the door as soon as it shut behind us. "That seemed to go okay," I said, turning my head to the side as he kissed my neck gently. I put my arms around his neck, scratching the base of his neck gently.

"He's not a bad guy," Edward said, pulling back and studying my face. "I'm glad he finally acted like his normal self around you. I know he can be difficult, but he's been through a lot. And he's always been there for me when I need him."

"He's worried about you, I think," I suggested, making him frown slightly. "You're his only child, Edward."

"Let's not talk about him. Let's do something…else," Edward said suggestively, pressing against me and kissing my neck again.

I rolled my eyes, smacking him on the back playfully. "You've got to be kidding me. Your dad is like twenty feet away."

Edward pouted, but the devilish look in his eye remained. "At least take a shower with me."

I relented, grabbing my toiletry bag out of my suitcase and following Edward into the small bathroom that was attached to his room. The shower was barely big enough for him, let alone the two of us, but he insisted on me joining him anyway. I shed my clothes quickly, shivering in the cold until I stepped into the hot shower. Edward was already soaping up, and I couldn't even pretend that I wasn't looking at him. "Your body is ridiculous," I said, not for the first time. "I can never get enough."

His soapy hands were immediately all over my body, making me giggle. "I can say the same," Edward said huskily, running his hands up and down my sides until they slid up around my breasts. "I'm very fond of these." His fingers tugged on my nipples gently, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He continued to tease me until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me," I said breathily.

"Yeah?" Edward teased, dropping his head and sucking one of my nipples until his mouth. He bit down gently, making me cry out. "You gotta be quiet," he warned, then turned me around so that I was pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower. The sensation of coldness on my front and hot water on my back felt good, but his hands on me felt even better. "Step back a little," he said, putting his hands on my hips and tugging on them. I did so, spreading my legs slightly as well and arching my back. Edward's hands slipped down between my legs, and his fingers slipped inside.

I bit back a moan. "Stop teasing me," I said. "You're-"

Before I could get my whole sentence out, Edward thrust inside of me, knocking the wind right out of me. He picked up a steady, quick pace that I loved, and covered my hands with his against the wall of the shower. It didn't take long for me to come, and Edward had to cover my mouth with his hand as I cried out again. Once I was finished, his thrusts picked up, but at the last second I felt him pull out. I turned my head slightly, watching in fascination as he took his cock in his hand and came into it and all over my ass.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, smiling wickedly and using a washcloth to wipe his mess off of me. "No condom."

I just smiled, still feeling mellow and sated. "I like feeling your cum on me," I said throatily, making him moan quietly, which had been my goal. He kissed me again, all tongue and teeth.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to lose it again," he said jokingly. "But really…god, Bella. You're my dream girl," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

We stood there under the hot water for another minute, and then finally separated to actually get cleaned off and wash our hair. By the time we exited the shower, we were both grinning like fools.

We emerged from his bedroom ten minutes later, fully dressed and ready to start our day. Ed was still sitting in the kitchen, but had paperwork in front of him instead of a newspaper. "Dad, meet us at Sam's around one o'clock," Edward said, starting to fold up the blanket and sheets he had been using the night before. "We're going to the zoo now, and then we'll meet you for lunch. We're going to the Yankees game tonight, but we won't be out too late."

It struck me that I had never really had this kind of rapport with my parents, where I told them where I'd be and when I would be home. I had always been free to do whatever I wanted, and there was rarely any adult supervision by the time I started high school. Before, that hadn't bothered me. In fact, I had enjoyed the freedom. But now, I realized that I might have missed out. I loved my parents, and even Phil, but I had been raised more by nannies and housekeepers than by any of them. And that was a little sad.

…

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to stop at the sea lion exhibit again?" I teased Edward, nipping at his ear. He was carrying me on his back as we exited the Bronx Zoo, sweaty and tired.

"I'll drop you," he warned teasingly. I just laughed, tightening my grip around his neck.

He trudged on for a couple blocks, refusing to set me down when I offered. I loved it, though. Things felt so carefree and fun, and I loved it. Our little vacation was starting to feel very precious to me, and I was so glad that I had come, and that he had even invited me.

Edward finally put me down on my own two feet outside of the restaurant, where Ed was already waiting for us.

Lunch was nice, a little stiff because Ed still wasn't exactly my best friend, but we were still making strides. As long as he wasn't accusing me of being a bad influence or hating me because I was privileged, then I was happy. I hadn't been lying when I told Edward that parents usually loved me, so I just had to hope that Ed would eventually come to that conclusion as well.

Edward insisted on paying for lunch, even though Ed and I both tried to take the check ourselves.

We returned back to the apartment for a nap and another shower, although we took him separately this time.

I had never been to a major league baseball game before, so Edward was determined to show me the best of it. We arrived at the ballpark early to watching batting practice, and then he showed me the best food stands in the stadium. Laden down with beers, nachos, loaded hot dogs, and peanuts, we made our way to our seats in time for the national anthem and the first pitch.

"The first day we met, you were wearing a Red Sox shirt," I mused out loud. "How is that possible, when you grew up in the Bronx?"

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Don't say that too loud, Bella. I'll get jumped. But really, I own a lot of shirts from other teams. I like baseball in general, not necessarily just one team. I like the Yankees, but I also like the Red Sox, the Giants, the Nationals, and the Cardinals. I like good teams that play baseball well, or ones that have star players I am interested in watching."

"That was a very democratic answer," I said, taking a sip of my beer. "Charlie likes baseball, but he's a Mets fan, and only when it suits him."

"Pond scum," Edward said teasingly, and we turned our attention back to the game and our food.

…

"This weekend has been really nice," I said, picking at my omelet. "Thank you for inviting me."

Edward had surprised me by making breakfast on Sunday morning, complete with omelets, hash browns, and toast. I had never seen him cook before, but it was doing some surprising things to me.

"Thank you for coming," he replied, sitting down and tucking in to his own breakfast. "I really liked having you here, showing you all of these things. But as amazing as this has been…it's made me think about some things." I looked up at him, a little shocked. What was he trying to say? "No, Bella, don't freak out. It's not like that. I've just really realized how much being away from you once school starts is going to suck."

I relaxed, but nodded. "I feel the same way. I know we've tried to talk about it before, and those conversations were productive, but it doesn't change the facts. I'm going to hate being three hours away from each other."

Long distance was hard, no matter what the distance really was. The lack of physical contact would be bad, but if we lost our emotional connection, too, then that would be what had the power to ruin us.

…

 **Pond Scum: it's what we called the Mets back in the 80s. I guess I shouldn't say we, because I wasn't alive. But we still use the phrase, and so does Edward. All in good fun.**

 **Although I am I diehard Cardinals fan myself, I also share some of Edward's baseball philosophy. I love my team, but I also love any team that has talent. I love baseball, plain and simple. It's nice to have a team to root for every year, but it's also nice to just enjoy watching a game I love, no matter what teams are playing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little time jump, here, but nothing major. Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review!**

 **Side note: I'm planning on a futuretake for** _ **"**_ **Four Hundred &Twelve", but I would like to know what YOU, the readers, would like to see. If you read that story and enjoyed it, let me know what you'd be interested in. I'll also be asking on my facebook page.**

…

"How is it possible that there are only one week left of summer?" Rosalie asked, coming up behind me where I sat at my vanity doing my makeup.

I shook my head, making eye contact with her in the mirror. "I know…it went by so fast. This has been the most amazing summer, though," I said, smiling wistfully.

"It really has been. I can't believe that only three months ago, I didn't even know Emmett. And now…" She trailed off, a cheesy smile on her face. I rolled my eyes, and she flicked me on the shoulder. "Shut up. You're the same with Edward, maybe even worse. You've had googly eyes for him all summer, and he's ten times worse. He looks at you like you're a deity."

"Emmett looks at you the same way," I pointed out, raising my eyebrows. "And come on, don't pretend like it's not a good thing and you don't like it."

"You're right," Rosalie sighed. "I'm just as bad. We lucked out."

"We really did," I agreed, continuing to apply my lipstick.

Rosalie and I were getting ready for a special dinner with our boyfriends at Tutto Il Giornos, a romantic, delicious restaurant that Emmett had insisted on. But Rosalie had no idea that we weren't really double dating; instead, we would arrive at the restaurant together, but be seated separately. And then, Emmett would drop down on one knee and propose to Rosalie.

It was fast, and I had been surprised when Emmett had told me and Edward his plan, but I was happy for them. They had not been together very long, but their romance had been a whirlwind, and I honestly felt that although they were young, they really were meant for each other. I knew they would probably end up having a long engagement, because Rosalie had a very one track mind when it came to school, but I also knew that they would do what was best for them.

"How do I look?" Rosalie asked, recapturing my attention. I turned in my chair and motioned for her to twirl around. She looked amazing, dressed in a simple little black dress and an elaborate necklace. Her hair was pulled into a slightly messy bun, and the smile on her face was practically breathtaking. I could see why Emmett was so eager to put a ring on it.

"You look perfect," I said honestly. "I'm glad we went and got our nails done," I said conversationally. "Mine look decent, for once. Okay," I said, spritzing on my perfume and then standing up with my arms out. "What about me? Do I look acceptable?"

Rosalie looked me up and down, examining my red Kate Spade dress. It was fitted and plain in the front, but the delicate straps tied into a bow in the back. My favorite pairs of black pumps completed my outfit, and Rosalie gave me a smile. "Perfect," she announced. "Let's go, I'm sure they're tired of waiting on us."

We headed downstairs, where Emmett and Edward were waiting for each us. Emmett looked a little nervous, but Rosalie was totally oblivious due to the stars in her eyes. I smirked at Edward, who was also watching Rosalie and Emmett. "He's terrified," Edward whispered in my ear, nodding towards Emmett. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't pass out on the way to the restaurant."

"Shh," I admonished him, hoping that Rosalie wouldn't overhear.

We left in my Range Rover, and by the time we got to the restaurant, Emmett was practically a mess.

But an hour later, when we met back up at the front of the restaurant, it was Rosalie who was practically in tears. She showed me her brand new engagement ring; a gorgeous cushion set diamond surrounded by a double row of smaller diamonds, straight from Tiffany's. Emmett was practically beaming with pride, and they couldn't stop kissing each other. Edward and I congratulated them, hugging them and expressing our excitement.

Back at the house, I swiped a couple of bottles of Dom Perignon and four champagne flutes and then we all headed out to the terrace to toast the happy couple.

Edward opened the bottle, pouring the four of us each a glass and then holding his up. "Congratulations," he said simply, and we all clinked glasses and sipped champagne for the rest of the evening. By the time we finished both bottles, Rosalie and I were immersed in a fit of giggles, laughing about silly wedding ideas and general ridiculousness. Emmett and Edward watched us warily, finally having enough when Rosalie and I started debating the merits of having a nudist wedding.

"C'mon, babe, let's leave them alone," Edward said, holding his hand out to me. We weren't even inside the house when Emmett and Rosalie started kissing passionately, and I jokingly covered my eyes, making me laugh harder.

"God, are you like this every time you drink champagne?" Edward asked, playfully shaking his head at my antics.

I just continued laughing until we reached my bedroom and he kissed the giggles right out of me.

Hours later, as we sat in bed smoking a joint, Edward held my hand in his and lazily played with the rings on my fingers. "Isn't it crazy that they're engaged? I know it happened fast but at the same time, it seems like they've been together forever."

"That's because they belong together," I said. "They're like two halves of the same person."

"Do you think we belong together?" Edward asked. His eyes were searching mine, and I smiled.

"I don't know, Edward. I hope so. I think that with some people, like Emmett and Rosalie, things just fall together very quickly and that's that. But others, like us, maybe…it's more of a slow burn. That's how you make me feel, anyway. Some things happened fast between us, but on the other hand, I also think that we have a lot more to experience together before we are at the same level as Rosalie and Emmett."

Edward studied me for a minute, a slight crooked smile on his face. "You've really changed in the last few months, Bella. You're still you, but it's like…I dunno, like you just keep getting better and better. You amaze me."

…

"Does he know that you have a weird obsession with antiques? Or that you refuse to watch any news outlet? Or that-"

Jacob was teasing Rosalie about her engagement, and I had finally just decided to tune him out. He was happy for her, and had congratulated her five times already, but also enjoyed messing with her more than anything else. It was their usual rapport, but it got old after a while. I'd been hearing them pick fights with each other since we were practically in diapers.

"What about you?" Jacob pinched my arm, redirecting my attention. "You get a ring yet?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The timing was right for me and Emmett," Rosalie interjected. "No two relationships are alike. What about you and Leah? Have you gone to Tiffany's?" She shot back at him, but she was still smiling. The smile hadn't come off her face for the past few days, and Emmett was the same way.

"Leah is cool," Jacob finally said, shrugging slightly. But there was a slight smile on his face, and I could tell that she had him by the balls.

It was nice that the three of us were growing up, but it was also a little bittersweet. Things were changing, we were changing. Our friendship had survived playground fights, puberty, high school, and now college. Would it continue to thrive as we graduated college, settled down with real jobs, and started families?

But we wouldn't know until we all dived in, head first.

…

"This is so depressing," I said, looking around my room. My clothes and personal knick-knacks were strewn about, and my empty suitcases took up my whole bed. "I don't want summer to ever end."

Edward laughed from inside my closet, where he was gathering up my shoes. He emerged with an armload, dumping them over towards a clothes pile for me to go through. "You've been putting this off for weeks, babe. Now you have to spend your last days packing instead of having fun."

"I don't want to hear that," I pouted.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, sitting down next to me on the floor.

"That we don't have to go back to school, and that summer will last forever," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I wish," Edward snorted, kissing my forehead. "But hey, the first weekend back, I'll be at your place. It'll be like we never left. You can show me your apartment, your favorite spots around town…it'll be a new adventure."

A few more hours passed, and most of my suitcases were packed. Edward had left around dinner time, having promised to eat with his aunt and uncle. He also had his own packing to do, and I had monopolized enough of his time with my own packing. Some of my things had been boxed up for my mother and Phil to take to their home, and the rest was packed up in my suitcases for me to bring to Brown.

I was moving into a new apartment complex this year, and for the first time, I wouldn't have a roommate. I had never minded having roommates before, but with this year of school being so serious, I was glad not to have any extra distractions. Besides, no roommates also meant that Edward and I wouldn't have to worry about bothering them during his visits to my place.

Although I enjoyed my schoolwork, I still wasn't looking forward to my busy course load, and the obligations I would have while working at RISD for gallery openings, or trying to stay in touch with my other friends. Just thinking about it caused me to worry and become stressed.

"Hey." Jacob stood in my doorway, with Rosalie right behind him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, pushing up off the ground and getting to my feet.

"We were going to go down by the water and hang out," Rosalie said, pushing Jacob to the side. "We've got weed and tequila," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Take a break from packing!"

Jacob glanced around my room, eyebrows furrowed. "Damn, Bella, are you still not done? We leave in two days."

"Leave me alone," I said, pulling a long sleeved sweater of Edward's off of my bed and slipping it on over my head. "I have way more stuff here than you guys; you just have to shove everything back in the bags you came with."

"Excuses, excuses," Jacob said, but then linked arms with both Rosalie and I. We headed out of the house and down to the beach together, settling down on a towel I had grabbed out of the linen closet.

We smoked and drank for a while, keeping it low key. And although I knew that nothing in the future was guaranteed, I just had a feeling that Rosalie, Jacob, and I would be fine. I felt it in my heart. However, what worried me the most was that although I hoped Edward and I would be fine, too, I didn't have that same reassuring feeling. I was scared, and felt very unsure.

Would things be different away from the golden light of summer? We had never known each other outside of what we had shared the last few months, and I knew all too well how different things could be outside of the warmth of the Hamptons.

…

 **There will be another tiny time jump next chapter, but I'll make sure to note it again at the beginning, too.**

 **What do you think? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another small time jump. We're picking back up three weeks into the semester, and then bounce forward a little more. If any of the timeline is unclear, shoot me a review or PM and I'll be happy to clarify things for you.**

 **I have decided that I will try and work some EPOV in, but it will be a little later in the story. I don't want to give anything away, but there is a portion of the story that I think will really benefit from the perspective that Edward can give.**

…

"How was your day? Tell me everything."

I sat in front of my computer at the desk in the bedroom of my new apartment, skyping with Edward. "It was good. Busy, but good," I said with the sigh. "I'm exhausted, but I'm still enjoying most of my classes. The honors art history course I'm taking it amazing, but it's been a lot of work. What about you? Have you been practicing for your interviews?"

It was mid-September, and Edward and I were both getting into the swing of things with the new semester. We had been able to meet up every weekend so far, switching up where we spent our time together. I had shown Edward around my campus the first weekend, and it had felt so good to see him again after time apart. It had only been five days, and I knew I was probably being melodramatic, but I couldn't help the way I felt. The next weekend, I had gone to Dartmouth, and the weekend after that, we had met up in Boston.

It wasn't a perfect arrangement, but we were extremely lucky to be able to work this out, and I was trying not to take that for granted.

"Yeah, we've been practicing a lot. We only have another week left, and then it's the real deal. It's pretty stressful," Edward said, rubbing his forehead. More than anything, I wish that I could touch him. Instead, we settled for being separated by a computer screen. "Let's talk about something else. Are you excited for next weekend?"

"Birthdays are no fun after you turn twenty one," I said with a pout.

"We won't do anything big," Edward promised. "I'll come down on Friday, get there in time to take you out for dinner, and then we can spend the rest of the weekend doing whatever you want."

I wrinkled my nose. "No gifts," I said.

"C'mon, Bella, you really expect me to not get my girl a gift for her birthday? You're crazy," Edward laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"Really, Edward. Spend your money on coming down to visit, not on a gift." I tried to sound serious, but he was making such a ridiculous face that made it impossible. "Edward! Stop it. I mean it. Don't get me anything!"

…

I stared at the square, velvet box that Edward held out to me in disbelief. "I said no gifts," I said weakly, but took the box anyway.

"Bella, I didn't spend any money," he said reassuringly. We had just finished dinner and were back at my apartment, and Edward had pulled gift out of his suitcase. "Happy birthday, baby. Open it."

Smiling nervously, I examined the box he had handed me. It was about the size of my palm, covered in black velvet. The material was faded in some places, but it still looked fancy. Edward nudged me, and I finally cracked the box open.

I gasped, but the breath got caught in my throat.

A beautiful, simple pearl necklace sat in the box. The clasp was ornate, and I could tell that it was an heirloom. "Edward…oh my god, it's beautiful!" I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

Edward grinned. "Yeah? I'm glad you like it. It was my mothers," he explained, reaching into the box and picking it up carefully. "My dad gave it to her when I was born, and before she passed away, she told my dad that they were for me to give to the girl I really loved. And that's you."

"I wish I could have met her," I said quietly as Edward helped me put the necklace on. "I don't know what to say, Edward. It's beautiful," I repeated. "Thank you. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, and you're welcome. I wish you could have met her, too," he murmured, touching the necklace delicately. "She would have loved you. And she would have loved to see you looking so beautiful in her necklace, too."

I just kissed him, trying to convey the depth of the emotions that I felt in that one embrace.

…

"Well, how were the interviews?" I asked, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I struggled to unlock my door.

Edward had spent the whole week interviewing with different firms, companies, and banks to determine if he would receive a prestigious internship next semester, and where that internship would be. He had been edgy for weeks, and refused to talk about the interviews all week. But now that they're over, I get to hear the details.

"Crazy," Edward said, sighing loudly. "I'm so relieved that they're over, but man…now I have to wait another two months to figure out where I'll go."

"It won't take that long to hear if you got _something_ though, right? You just have to wait longer for the actual assignment?"

I stepped into the apartment, quickly shedding my shoes and starting to flip through my mail.

"Yeah, so that's not too bad. There were a couple of them that I really liked, so I hope the feeling was mutual. My top choice was in Boston, but I'm trying not to get my hopes up, since I have to wait so long to hear."

"Good plan," I said, tossing some junk mail into the garbage. "Boston this weekend?"

Edward paused, and then cleared his throat before replying. "Well, could you come here?" He asked. "I hate to ask, but I'm running low on cash, and I have a load of work to do…if you came here, I could stay in the library all day Friday and then hopefully get most of my stuff done before you get into town."

"Sure," I said. "It doesn't matter to me; I just want to see you."

"Good. I really want to see you, too. I miss you."

…

"Wait, you got a job?! That's amazing, Edward! Congratulations!" I cried, smiling excitedly.

I usually preferred a phone call over skype, because the internet connection could be shoddy, but I was glad he had insisted on skype tonight, because seeing his face when he made the job announcement was great.

"Thanks. I didn't really expect it, really…it kind of just fell into my lap. I know how crazy lucky that is. I had contacted a local bank about maybe doing some mock interviews with my group, and nothing really came of it, but then they ended up telling me that they had a position open and that I should submit a resume! It'll only be through the end of the semester, but they said they'd be happy to give me some experience in finance and let me shadow some of their higher level employees. Plus, they're going to pay me!"

"That sounds perfect, Edward. I'm so happy for you," I said honestly. He couldn't stop smiling, and that made my smile stick around, too. "It'll be so nice for you to get more experience before your internship starts, and to earn a little extra cash."

"I know," Edward agreed. "Plus, banks obviously aren't open on the weekends, so hopefully it won't jeopardize our time together."

We continued talking for another half hour, filling each other in on what we were studying in class and what was going on in our friends' lives. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to get married at the end of the next summer, and she had already sent me pictures of hundreds of potential wedding dresses. I told Edward how Jacob was head over heels for Leah, and how I had been able to meet up with Alice several times.

I had come to really cherish these conversations with Edward, but being apart didn't really get any easier. I still missed him every day, even though we still talked constantly. Despite our efforts to see each other as much as possible, there was a little strain on our relationship because of the distance and our separate commitments to school. We were only three hours apart, but sometimes, it felt like we might as well be three continents away from each other.

I was young, and I knew that I had the world at my feet. I was very lucky to be where I am at right now. But on the worst days, I wish that I could just throw it all away and be with Edward, and have nothing else to worry about. I would never do that; I cared too much about my education and was actually passionate about my education, but the thought could be tempting

…

"Wow, what have I done to deserve you gracing me with my presence?" I teased, getting up and giving Jacob a big hug.

"Don't be coy, Bella, it's not flattering," Jacob said, squeezing me tightly.

Jacob had family in Newport, so he had stopped in Providence on his way there to have a quick lunch with me. I hadn't seen him since the end of summer; this was the longest we had probably ever gone without seeing each other. I knew that it was probably partly because of Edward, but also because of Leah. I was sure that she and Edward probably shared the same feelings about me and Jacob spending large amounts of time together. She was a wonderful girl, just like Edward was a wonderful guy, but there was definitely still jealousy there.

Edward was coming to Brown this weekend, and although he knew that I was having lunch with Jacob, I knew that he definitely wanted Jacob gone before he arrived.

They've become much more civil with each other, but I'm definitely not going to push it.

Jacob was in the midst of telling me about a huge blowout he was planning with his fraternity brothers for Halloween, making me laugh with tales of their debauchery.

"But Edward's going to be there, I think, so you should come to Dartmouth that weekend," Jacob was saying, making me pause for a second.

"Really? He hasn't said anything about it…" I said, trailing off.

The worst case scenario instantly popped into my head, even though I wish it hadn't. Was Edward selling again? He and Jacob weren't close, and he wasn't in the same fraternity or involved in Greek life at all, so why would he be at the party?

"Well, it's not for sure, but I was assuming. Marcus said he had talked to Edward about it," Jacob said with a shrug.

I could've asked him point blank if Edward was supplying, but I didn't even want to say the words out loud. If my suspicions were true, then I would be angry. He had been lucky with the law last time, and my father had been the one to get him out of trouble. His punishment had been more than lenient, and now that he had a job, there was no reason that he needed to be selling.

My lunch with Jacob continued, and although I tried to push my thoughts about Edward to the back of my mind, it was still bothering me. But I wasn't about to ask Jacob about it…which meant that I would have to talk to Edward and hope for the best.

…

"I had that lunch with Jacob today," I said, looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. We were lounging on the couch in my apartment, half-watching a movie marathon. He'd been here for several hours, and I was just now working up the courage to say something, and I was hoping it wouldn't turn into a fight.

"Yeah? How was that?" Edward asked.

"Good," I said, hesitating.

Did I want to do this? Was I being silly?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, frowning at me and hitting the mute button on the remote.

"Well, I think I'm being ridiculous…but Jacob said something this afternoon that kind of made me worry. I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, really. But…are you going to a Halloween party that Jacob and his fraternity brothers are throwing?"

Edward stared at me for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "I ran into Marcus, one of his friends, at the library and he told me they were having a party on the Halloween. I'm not sure that I'm going, though, I didn't know if you and I would make plans. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "I just…I didn't know why you'd go to one of their parties."

"I'm not selling," Edward said flatly, staring straight ahead. "Is that what you're trying to say? God, Bella…"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, holding my head in my hands. "The thought just popped into my head, and I couldn't shake it. I'm not trying to be horrible, I just…well I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Look, I know that I've done some stupid shit before, and yeah, I was selling through most of college. But you know why I was doing it. I needed money. And now, I have a job, and I'm trying to get a prestigious internship through the Tuck School of Business. I have my shit together now. I don't need you throwing the past in my face."

"That is _not_ what I'm doing!" I shouted. "I thought I should be honest with you and tell you about my worries, even though I knew they were probably false. I wasn't trying to attack you."

"You always say that, Bella, but you still do it," Edward said, getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

He pulled away from me, shaking his head.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. _Don't_ follow me," he spat, slipping his feet into his shoes and pulling on his jacket.

I got up to follow him anyway, but before I even got up off the couch, he was slamming the front door behind him.

…

This was the problem between me and Edward.

We ran hot and cold; it was really like we only have two settings. Either we were crazy in love, or we were fighting. I was sick of the two extremes that we were stuck at: being at each other's throats one minute then in bed together the next. It was getting old, and I knew that it couldn't exactly be considered healthy, either. The passion that ran between us was strong, but clearly that wasn't always a good thing. We also both had short tempers, and were quick to get defensive.

There had to be solution, but I had no idea what it could be.

…

 **I love ya. Thank you.**

 **I've been packing up my apartment at school in preparation for the end of the semester, but it has just resulted in my room becoming even more of a hurricane. If I drop off the grid, I probably got sucked in to a pile of makeup and yoga pants and it might take me a few years to find my way out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Man, this chapter just floooowed right on out! I've had this one written for some time, and it's the only one I wrote out of order. This particular turning point has just been begging for my attention!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading, reviewing, and recommending this story to others!**

… **.**

The apartment was dark and deathly quiet when I got home, and I felt like the emptiness here just made me feel sad and empty on the inside, too. I grimaced when I checked the A. Lange & Söhne watch Phil and Renée had given me for my birthday and saw that it was already past midnight. I had been in the library for hours, cramming for an art history test that I still didn't feel prepared for.

Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry, I shed my shoes and clothes before slipping into one of Edward's soft tee shirts and crawling into bed. I was exhausted, and I could easily just pass out right now and get some much needed sleep, but I didn't.

Instead, I squinted at the brightness of my phone and called Edward. I knew it was late, and he had a class at nine in the morning, but I prayed that he was still awake.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy, but it made me smile all the same. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes," I said quietly, bundling up in my blankets. "I'm sorry for calling so late but I…I just…"

"What, babe?" Edward asked, his voice soft and still heavy with sleepiness.

"I just needed to hear your voice," I admitted, wiping at my eyes. Saying the words out loud just made me that much more upset, and I hated showing weakness like this.

Edward was silent for a long moment, and for a second I worried that he had fallen back asleep. "I needed to hear yours just as much," he finally said. "I called earlier, but your phone must have been turned off."

"I was at the library," I explained, staring up at my ceiling. "I have that art history midterm tomorrow."

"You'll do fine," Edward said soothingly. "You know your stuff."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, still unconvinced. "I'm just ready for the weekend."

Edward was quiet again, and dread settled in my chest quickly. "Bella…I'm not sure if I can get away this weekend. I'm not positive yet, but they might have some hours for me at the office. I wouldn't normally do it but-"

"But you need the money. I know you're working hard," I interrupted, my voice shaky. "And I'm proud of you for getting this job and earning your own money. But I'm so disappointed," I admitted, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm really not. I've just had a rough week and seeing you would've helped. I miss you, so much." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence, exposing how upset I really was.

"Fuck…Bella, I miss you too. It's killing me. The way I feel about you…I can't put it into words except to repeat that I've never felt anything like this before. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much when they're only a few hours away."

We spoke soft words of love and reassurance to each other for a few minutes, but the need for sleep was too strong. "I'll let you know about this weekend as soon as I can," Edward promised. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too," I said. We both hung up, and I stared at my ceiling with tears in my eyes until I finally fell asleep.

…

" _Hey, Bella. I guess I missed you…I hope your test went okay. I'm sure you did great. Well, I have to head into the office now. Call me when you can, I guess. Love you."_

…

" _Hey Edward, it's me. My test went much better than I thought, thank you. I was much more prepared than I thought, which is always a good feeling. I was thinking that maybe, instead of doing a Boston meetup next weekend, you could come here, since you aren't free this weekend? Let me know. I love you."_

…

" _Hey babe. I wish I could come to Brown for the weekend, but it's Emmett's birthday, remember? We're both invited to the celebratory dinner in the city on Friday with his friends and then a lunch Saturday with Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. We could meet up there instead of Providence, maybe? Call me back on my cell; I'll be at the gym. Love ya."_

…

" _I can't believe we keep missing each other. I hope we both aren't so swamped next week…but I don't think I can get into the city for Emmett's birthday. There's an opening at the gallery that night. I don't have to be there for the whole time, but I definitely can't miss the beginning. I won't be free until around 8. Is there any way you could skip the family lunch and come here instead? Hopefully we can figure something out."_

…

" _I think Esme would kill me if she didn't see me at lunch. They're helping me out with my apartment, so I don't think I should miss any family stuff. This sucks. Please just call me when you get a free minute. I miss you, and the sound of your voice."_

…

I tossed my phone to the side in frustration. Edward and I have been out of synch all week, and it's starting to get to me. We knew that it would be hard to schedule time together once school picked back up, but this was even worse than I had thought. I couldn't believe the power Edward had over me, but I was nearly sick to my stomach from missing him. It was a feeling I couldn't entirely explain, or even name.

My phone rang suddenly, and I practically jumped on it. However, my heart sunk slightly when I saw that it was Angela, my friend from class.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela." Her voice was chipper and friendly, making me feel guilty for my sullen attitude.

"Hey, Angela," I said, leaning back into the pile of pillows at the head of my bed. "What's up?"

"Well, you said that you were staying in town this weekend, so I wondered if maybe you would want to come out with us? It'll just be me and a couple other girls, you already know most of them."

I hesitated for a moment, on the brink of turning her down. But then I thought better of it. I didn't want to stay at home all alone on a Friday night and succumb to my misery, even if I was missing my boyfriend terribly. "Sure, that would be great," I said. "Should I meet you guys somewhere?'

Angela replied enthusiastically, telling me the name of the bar they planned to meet up at. "We'll meet you there at nine!" she said, then hung up. I checked the time and saw that it was already almost eight, so I quickly got going.

After a quick shower, I wrapped my long hair in a towel and stood in front of my closet, debating on what to wear. I finally selected a plain blue dress. It was fairly short, but had a high boat neck and long sleeves. I paired a green statement necklace with it, and grabbed a pair of basic black louboutins out of my closet. By the time I finished curling my hair and applying my makeup, I was running a few minutes late. I quickly gathered my wallet and grey coat, cursing the New England chill that had begun to permeate the air.

I was only a ten minutes late to the bar, where I saw more of my classmates than I expected. Angela quickly bought me a shot, and the rest of the night was a whirlwind. I had a lot more fun than I expected, and I felt myself relaxing. Summer was over, and the stress and pressure of school was back on, so it felt nice to indulge again.

I drank more than I expected, too, and was thankful that I had taken a taxi out instead of driving. I fumbled for my phone at the end of the night, ready to call a taxi. "Need help?" A deep voice right in my ear startled me, and I immediately lost my grip on my iPhone, watching helplessly as it hit the sidewalk with a sickening crack. "Shit, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." I finally found the source of the offending voice, and I squinted to get a better look at him. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face. "I'm Seth. I think we have Art History together? North's lecture on Mondays and Wednesdays?"

Realization washed over me, and I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I was drawing a total blank. Yeah, I think you sit just a couple seats back from me."

Seth just nodded, then bent down to pick up my phone. He winced as he flipped it over, revealing a completely shattered screen. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he repeated, sheepishly handing me my ruined phone.

"Don't worry about it," I said, waving him off. "It was my fault, I'm a lousy drunk."

"Here, let me call you a cab," he offered, pulling out his own phone.

"Thank you," I said, shoving my phone in my purse. "I appreciate it."

He did so, and waited outside with me until it pulled up. "Do you want to share?" I asked, hesitating as he held the door open for me. "I'm headed in the direction of campus."

"Sure," Seth said easily, sliding into the cab after me. "Two stops," he told the driver, then buckled in.

We spent the twenty five minute ride mostly in silence, and I tilted my head back on my seat rest. Drinking exhausted me, and tonight was not an exception. Before I knew it, the driver was pulling up outside the gate of my apartment complex.

"You don't have to pull in. This is fine," I said, digging through my purse for my wallet. I fumbled for a minute, then started to panic. I pulled everything out of my purse and practically turned it inside out, but my wallet was nowhere to be found. "Shit…" I looked up at the driver, at a loss for words. "Um…" I started to explain, but Seth realized my predicament and cut me off.

"I'll pay for hers," he offered.

I blushed, cursing at myself for forgetting my wallet at the bar. "Thank you…but really, I want to repay you. Will you be in class next week? I can bring the money…" I trailed off, unsure of myself. "Or I can give you my number, and you can let me know what works for you."

He tried to wave me off, but I insisted, and eventually he let me program my number into his cell phone. I stood back at gave a slight wave as the taxi pulled away, then trudged towards my building.

I immediately kicked off my heels as I walked in my front door, then tossed my coat onto the rack. I pulled my phone out and examined in it in the light of my foyer. It was completely shattered, and wouldn't even turn on. I wasn't sure if it was broken of just dead, but either way, I would be making a trip to the apple store first thing in the morning.

I collapsed into bed not long after, setting an alarm on my laptop so that I would wake up early enough in the morning to try and meet the crowds at the mall.

…

The next morning, I strolled out of the apple store with a brand new rose gold phone in one hand and a huge iced coffee in the other. My hangover was hitting be pretty hard, and I was definitely regretting taking all those shots with my classmates. However, now that my phone was fixed, I could carry on with my day and spent it doing a little reading for class and then relaxing.

I had powered up my brand new phone in the store, but had immediately placed in back in my purse. I knew that even without alcohol, I could be clumsy, and I did not want to break my replacement phone within minutes of getting it.

My drive back to my apartment was brief, and I spent it singing along to satellite radio and finishing off the rest of my coffee. By the time I strolled back in my front door, I felt human again.

I flopped down on my couch with my phone, planning to mess around with it before getting started on my reading for school, but I froze when I finally saw the display.

I had a couple of non-important texts from friends, including Rosalie and Jacob, and one from my mother, but I also had a boatload of texts from Edward, along with a few missed calls.

Even when we were busy and couldn't make time to talk to each other on the phone, Edward and I had always been good at keeping up our text message conversations, and I'm sure he was worried when I failed to reply for almost twelve hours. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought to facebook message him or even send an email to his school account, which he checked often. I was sure that Edward was panicking, or thought the worst, so I quickly called him and prayed that he would answer.

Thankfully, luck was on my side this time.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked immediately, answering on the second ring. "I was so worried about you when I hadn't heard from you, and Rosalie hadn't either-"

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "I'm so sorry, but I went out with some of my friends from class, and I dropped my phone outside…it completely shattered and was ruined. I just now got done at the apple store."

"Thank god," Edward said, and I heard him blow out a long sigh of relief. "I thought something might have happened. I'm glad you're safe and sound."

I smiled at his protectiveness, and was thankful that he wasn't more upset with me. "I know. I'm really kicking myself for not thinking to contact you some other way. But I had been drinking and focused on breaking my phone, and oh, I forgot my wallet at the bar so I had to worry about that, too. Thankfully I my friend Angela found it after I left; I just saw her text before I called you. By the way, I'm so glad that I called you and we actually get to talk! We've been kind of…I don't know, out of synch this last week."

"I know, babe. I hope it won't happen again, because I missed your voice," Edward said sweetly. "Texting just isn't the same."

"No, it's not," I agreed.

"So did your friend get you your wallet back?" he asked conversationally.

"No, I'll probably grab it from her tonight, we were thinking of grabbing sushi and going over some of each other's notes," I said. "I wish I had stuck around the bar longer last night, because then I wouldn't have broken my phone _or_ forgotten my wallet.

Edward hummed in agreement, then paused. "How in the hell did you get home?" he asked curiously. "With no wallet and no phone? Now I really wish I had been there, and I could have driven you and avoided all your troubles."

"It wasn't a big deal," I explained. "I dropped my phone when a guy I now from class, Seth, startled me when I was outside. He felt awful, and called me a cap. I didn't realize that I had forgotten my wallet until the driver got all the way back to my place, so the poor guy had to pay for my ride and his."

"Wait, who is this guy?" Edward asked. His tone was slightly off, like he was concerned.

"Oh, I know him," I said quickly. "Well, not really, but I recognized him from one of my classes. He recognized me first, and startled me when he said something. No biggie."

"What did he say?" Edward asked, and I suddenly really didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Edward…chill. He just asked if I needed help, and then gave it to me when I needed it. We have a class together."

"I don't care if you have a class together. Some guy whose name you didn't know should not have been coming up to you and scaring you. Fuck, I should've have come this weekend…"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Look, as much as I wish you could be here with me, you're blowing this way out of proportion. It really wasn't a big deal. I'm home now, with my new phone, safe and sound. Please stop worrying."

"Don't tell me to stop worrying," he snapped, shocking me. "I can worry about my girlfriend's safety whenever I damn well please, especially when she's going out to bars without me."

"You need to cool it," I snapped back, losing all patience. "Nothing happened. I got help from a classmate, and I'll pay him back for the cab fare. Plus, by the way, don't ever act like I'm not allowed to go out to bars with my friends. I'm twenty two years old, damnit, and you are not my father. I don't understand why you think you can tell me what to do, and why you're turning this into a fight."

He was silent for a minute, and I rolled my eyes. "Call me back when you've come to your senses," I said coolly, then quickly hung up the phone before I lost my nerve. I was fuming, and that simple conversation turning into a fight had probably ruined my whole Saturday.

I loved the intense passion Edward and I shared in our relationship. But now, I was also realizing that two passionate personalities sometimes clashed horribly.

…

 **Thank you! Leave me a review, if you could!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a great week for updating, but you know it can't go on like this forever! How great would it be if it could, though?**

 **Rough waters ahead. Trust me, okay? I'll be your captain through this.**

 **Thank you for kind words and thoughts you leave me in reviews. I cherish each and every one of them.**

…

"I thought you weren't coming this weekend."

Edward stood in the doorway of his apartment, with bags under his eyes and his hair in complete disarray. I stood outside of the door with my hands on my hips.

"That was before you weren't answering any of my calls or texts all week."

He didn't move and didn't say anything.

"Can you at least let me in?" I asked. "I drove three hours to come here and have you ignore me."

Wordlessly, he stepped aside at let me come into the apartment.

Edward's apartment was small, but clean. His aunt and uncle were paying for it this semester, even though he didn't like to take handouts. It was a loft, and I actually loved the coziness of it. I kicked my shoes off in the designated living room area and sat down on the couch. Edward was still hovering by the door, staring at me. "Edward…come on. Talk to me," I pleaded.

He sighed, shaking his head and finally coming closer. "What do you want to talk about, Bella?"

I stared at him in disbelief, scrambling for words. "What do...what do I want to fucking talk about? Edward, what the fuck!? You cannot be serious."

"I can't do this," Edward said, his hands in his hair. "Bella, I can't do this. I'm going crazy! I know I'm being an idiot, but this is what you do to me! I hear you mention another guy and I just…lose my fucking mind! That is not healthy. That's not right."

"We're just…having a hard time," I said weakly. "It's just the distance, and you haven't been able to get away these past few weekends…"

"What, so it's my fault?" Edward asked, throwing his arms up in the air. "Un-fucking-believable."

"That's not what I was trying to say," I said, my blood boiling. "Yeah, part of it is my fault, too. Is that what you want me to say? I know that. All I was trying to say is that these last couple of weeks, you've had conflicts. So have I. I know that. I was just trying to make a point. And it's no fucking excuse for you to ignore me, your girlfriend, for a week. And all because I _talked_ to one of my male classmates and accepted a ride home with him in a cab. It's not like I blew him!"

I couldn't believe the argument we were having, and the pain was evident in my voice. I was crying now, but Edward was still just standing there.

"How can you look at me like that?" I asked, tears running down my face. "I'm sitting here crying and you don't care? How can you make me feel like this? This, me crying on your couch, _is_ your fault! You did this!"

Edward sat down next to me on the couch. "I care, Bella," he said softly, putting his arm around me gingerly. "I care more than you know. It doesn't escape me for one minute that I am the reason you are crying. And I think that's why I can't do this."

"I…I don't understand," I said weakly, staring at him. "What?"

"Bella, I've been thinking about this all week. It's the _only_ thing I've been able to think about. I hate that I'm always the one making you cry, and that I'm always losing my temper. I know that you're miserable, and I'm the one making you that way."

"That's not true," I said with the sniffle.

Edward shook his head, running his fingertips over my cheek and wiping away the tears. "How can it not be true?" He asked gently.

"Kiss me, and we'll be fine," I said desperately, knowing that it would be far from the truth.

I had though the same things that Edward was saying, but I had refused to act on them. I had acknowledged that it wasn't healthy to do nothing but fight and makeup with sex, but in this moment, that was all I wanted.

"That's not true," Edward said, mimicking my earlier words. "We're too…I dunno, we're too extreme, Bella. I don't know how else to say it. We run so hot and cold; I can barely keep up. It's confusing, and frustrating. The fighting doesn't outweigh the love, but the love doesn't outweigh the fighting, either. Does that make any sense at all?"

"I'll be honest with you; I've had these same thoughts," I admitted. "But I don't want to break up because of them! I don't know. We just need to…get it together."

Edward smiled grimly, and took my hand in his. "I know that, babe. But I don't know if we can do that right now."

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me, and I don't get a say?" I asked, pulling my hand away from his roughly.

"Hey, don't get mad at me for voicing my opinions. Would you rather I stay with you and not express my concerns?" His voice was getting angry again, and we both heard it. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "Do you see what I mean? Yelling at you, getting angry like this, makes me physically hurt, but it happens and it's like…almost like an out of body experience. I know I shouldn't be doing it, but all this anger and confusion is piling up inside of me and I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Let me help you," I begged, taking his face in my hands. "Just stay."

Edward's eyes were getting misty, too, and he pulled away from my touch. "That's not what I need, Bella, and you know it. I feel like we are constantly attacking each other. It's not just me, and it's not just you. We're both at fault here. And we had this problem before distance even became an issue, and I feel that it's just making things worse. We've tried to work it out, but I'm sick of making each other miserable."

"You don't make me miserable," I said with a sniffle. "Are you saying that I make you feel that way?"

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "Of course not, Bella. That's not what I meant. We fight, and that's what's killing me and making me feel this way. We pounce on each other all the time for stupid shit and it's just not working. And then we fuck each other's brains out and act like nothing happened."

"Is there nothing I can say or do to change your mind?" I asked, staring into his eyes pleadingly.

But instead of the beautiful, lively green eyes I was used to, they were hard and cold. I was used to seeing love in his eyes but right now, I just saw sadness.

"I wish there were, Bella. You have no idea." Edward was getting choked up, and he turned away from me to rub his eyes.

I was silent for another minute, and then I slowly slid my arms around his neck. "Edward," I whispered, kissing his shoulder. He tensed, but I continued. "Edward," I said again.

"No, Bella. It's not going to change my mind," he said, trying to pull away.

"I know it's not," I said, yanking him right back. "Don't make me leave here thinking that I'll never get to touch you again. Just…let me feel you."

He stiffened when I kissed him, not responding. But when my tongue darted out and swiped across his full bottom lip, he gave in. Edward's hands were all over me in an instant, roaming down my back before gripping my hips and pulling me closer to him. I could've cried because it felt so good, but I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I wanted to focus on absorbing every second of what we were about to do, even if it was wrong.

Edward picked me up on the couch and carried me over to the bed, kissing me fervently the whole time. I could feel him pouring everything he had into this, and I thought I might love him even more for it.

…

"Bella? What the hell?" Jacob stood in the doorway of his apartment, looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

I pushed past him, still wiping tears away from my eyes. I had just left Edward's and had somehow made my way to Jacob's apartment, crying the whole way.

"We broke up," I cried, dropping my bag on Jacob's hardwood floor.

He stared at me for a moment, still looking concerned, but then pulled me into his arms without another thought. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry." He held me tight, rocking back in forth slightly. I let myself sob in his arms, burying my face in his chest and tucking my arms between us. "What happened?" He asked after a couple of minutes, keeping his arms on my shoulders as he stepped back slightly to look down at me.

"We broke up," I repeated, shaking my head. I started to feel numb as the truth crashed down over me. "Well, he did. He broke up with me."

"He's an idiot," Jacob said immediately.

I shook my head and then laid my head back down on his chest. "It wasn't his entire fault, Jacob. It just wasn't right," I said weakly.

"Come on, sit down with me," Jacob said, pulling me over towards his bedroom. We sat down on his floor, and he held my hands in his. "What's going on, Bella? Tell me what happened."

"Things haven't been great," I admitted. "The distance has been hard and…well, we both have pretty awful tempers." Jacob nodded, and I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "The last couple of weeks have just been screwed up, and we haven't been able to get together. It just kind of exploded. I just never thought he would actually break up with me. I love him, Jacob. And I know that he loves me, but he said he's tired of fighting and never really resolving anything."

Jacob nodded sympathetically. "I was just kidding when I made that 'fight and fuck' comment a couple of months back but-"

"That's what it was like," I finished for him. "I know. I wish it wasn't, but that's the truth. I just wish I had done something about it from the start. I knew there were problems and I just ignored them…and now he's gone. I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

He didn't answer, just grimaced. I leaned over and let Jacob wrap his arms around me again. I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace, wishing I had done something to fix my relationship when I first realized there were problems.

…

 **I hope you can understand that a breakup is what needed to happen for Edward and Bella. Many of you acknowledged that they had serious problems that they had let go on for too long. Like I said before, you've got to trust me. I have marked this story as Edward/Bella, which I wouldn't do if there wasn't a happy ending in store for them.**

 **They have some growing up to do. Both of them need to get a hold on their tempers and grow as individuals before they can work as a couple again.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please shoot me a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got my first flame review last chapter. I'm almost honored to have elicited such disgust from someone who knows nothing about me. Next time sign in, and I would be more than happy to talk to you about your concerns.**

 **To everyone else, thank you so much for your kind words and support. You're wonderful, and I'm so lucky that people like you outweigh the horrible ones.**

 **This might be the only update this week, but I can't say for certain. I have school functions over the next few days and then a bachelorette party this weekend in Nashville!**

…

After leaving Jacob's apartment, I wasn't sure of where to go. I couldn't stay in Hanover, and I didn't want to go back to my empty apartment. Instead, I found myself on Renée and Phil's doorstep in Newport at midnight. I let myself in with my spare key, but didn't get to the alarm system in time to silence it. I cringed as it started to chime, and before I could get it deactivated, the light in the utility room flipped on, and Phil stood there in his robe.

"Bella?" He asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry!" I said, finally getting the alarm to silence. "I…I just needed somewhere to go," I said, tearing up. "I'm sorry."

Phil just shook his head and opened his arms up to me, kissing the top of my head when I collapsed into them and started crying again.

We stood there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps approaching us, and my mother hesitated for a moment. Phil stepped to the side, and Renée took his place. Her posture was stiff at first, but after a moment she relaxed and held me until I finished crying, then took me upstairs to my room without another word. She climbed into my bed with me, and it struck me that this was the first time I had fallen asleep in my mother's arms since I was a baby.

…

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Phil had already left for work, and Renée and I were sitting together at the small breakfast table in the kitchen. When I had woken up this morning, I had been alone in my bed, but my mother was waiting for me downstairs with breakfast and plenty and coffee.

"Edward broke up with me," I said a small voice, looking down at my cup of coffee. "I'm sorry that I burst into your house in the middle of the night…I should have called. I just didn't want to go back to my apartment, and I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm sorry, darling," Renée said, putting her hand on top of mine. "You can stay here for the rest of the weekend, if you want."

I just smiled weakly at her and sipped my coffee. I loved my mother, but we had never been very close. I had been raised more by my nanny than by her, but she was still my mother. She could comfort me in ways I didn't even realize she was capable of.

"Thank you, but I should probably go back to Providence this afternoon. I have a lot of studying to do, and I obviously didn't get anything done yesterday…you know, with the break up." I said.

"I just felt kind of blindsided. I mean, I knew we had problems," I said quietly. "It's just that…well, we put off fixing them, or ignored them, and now…here we are. And I don't know what I'm going to do to try and fix it."

…

Angela was sympathetic when I told her about the breakup, but she also hadn't hesitated to drag me out to the bars again the following weekend. The whole week had been a haze for me, and I was still feeling devastated, so the idea of going out was a welcome one.

"You're going to look incredible," Angela was saying as she stood behind me and worked my hair into a simple updo. "Come on, Bella, at least smile," she whined, tugging my hair gently.

I managed a halfhearted smile, which seemed to placate her. "I just need a drink," I muttered, looking at her in the mirror. "It looks great, Angela. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Maybe you'll meet a hot guy tonight! It might do you good to date around a little." I knew she meant well, but her words made me stiffen.

"I don't want to date around," I said morosely. "I want to date Edward."

"Bella…" Angela said softly, squeezing my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you."

I gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I know."

She was silent for a moment, finishing up my hair and then stepping into my closet. I stared at myself in the mirror, hating how miserable I looked. Angela emerged from my closet with a simple black dress, holding it up for me to look at. "I know it's simple, but with the right pair of shoes it would look amazing. What do you think?"

"Looks good," I said, nodding.

"You just need some kickass jewelry to go with it," Angela was saying as she hung the dress up on the clothing rack that sat next to my vanity. "You pick out the shoes and I'll look for some jewelry."

I agreed, getting up and heading over to the shelf where I kept my shoes. I quickly selected a pair of red wedges and then joined Angela as she looked over the jewelry in my armoire. "You've got some amazing stuff," she said, digging through it and pulling out a couple of pieces. "There, that'll go great with the dress _and_ the shoes."

"You're right," I agreed, taking the necklace and bracelet from her. "Thanks, Angela. Not just for this, but for…well, you know. Not letting me wallow."

Angela smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "No problem, Bella. I'm here for you." Then she reached into my armoire again, and picked up a small velvet box that I had forgotten about. "I saw this when I was looking for a necklace," she said, cracking it open. The beautiful pearl necklace that had belonged to Edward's mother sat there, reminding me of just how badly I had screwed up. "It's gorgeous! I'm jealous. My grandmother bought me a string of pearls for my twenty first birthday, but these…wow, mine don't compare."

I shook my head, reaching out to touch the silky smooth pearls with my fingertips. "Edward gave these to me for my birthday," I said after a moment. "They were his mother's…I can't believe I forgot about these."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela said again, closing the box quickly. "I didn't know…"

"No, really Angela, it's okay," I said thickly. "I have to give these back, so I guess it's good that you reminded me."

I took the box from her and held it tightly for a minute, willing myself not to cry.

What was I going to do?

…

Edward wasn't answering any of my calls, and I couldn't bear to text him in case he didn't reply to that, either. I wasn't sure of what else I could do, so I called Rosalie and hoped that Emmett was with her. I had told Rosalie about the breakup while I had still been at Jacob's on Friday, but we hadn't talked about it since. It had been over a week now, and Edward's mothers pearl necklace was burning a hole in my pocket, so to speak.

As painful as I knew it would be, I had to return the necklace to him. It was the best gift I had ever gotten, but couldn't keep it under these circumstances.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie answered her phone after a few rings, sounding a little out of breath. "What's up?"

"Hey. Are you busy? I just had a question for you…well, for Emmett, really," I said.

"Oh, no, we're on a run," Rosalie said. "What can we do for you?"

I hesitated for a second, wishing I didn't have to do this. "I hate to ask, but could Emmett find out where Edward is? I have something that I need to return to him. It's valuable, and well, as much as I'm going to hate it, I should return it in person."

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," Rosalie said. "Hold on, I'll ask." I heard her cover up the speaker with her phone, then the muffled sound of her and Emmett talking. After a minute, Rosalie came back on.

"Emmett says he's sorry you guys broke up," Rosalie said, then laughed. "He also says that Edward's an idiot."

"Rosalie…" I said. "Tell him not to say that. We both fucked up."

"I know, girl," Rosalie replied sympathetically. "But he says his mother told him that Edward is home this weekend."

"Thank you, Rosalie. Really. And thank Emmett for me, too," I said.

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone and collapsed back onto my bed with a sigh. Edward was home, meaning New York.

I guess I know what I'm doing with the rest of my weekend.

"Yikes," Rosalie said, looking around as we pulled up to Edward's apartment in the Bronx. "Are you sure you want me to leave you here?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes. Sure, a couple of months ago, I might have had the same reaction. But not now. Even though I knew I still had a lot of changes to make, it was nice to see that I had already started.

"Just circle," I said, grabbing my purse and making sure the box holding the necklace was still there. "I'll text you when I'm done."

Rosalie nodded, then reached over and patted me on the knee. "Good luck, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, taking a deep breath before hopping out of the car. Rosalie waited until I was at the door, then drove off. I checked my phone one more time, wishing Edward would call me back. It would make this much less awkward.

I climbed the three flights of stairs, but paused as I reached the door to the apartment. My hands were shaking and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. This was going to be hard, but it was necessary. I knocked quickly, then took a step back, holding the jewelry box tightly in my hands. I heard footsteps approach the door, and it swung open to reveal Ed standing there, looking at me with a hard look on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"I just needed to return something to Edward," I said quietly. "Is he here?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Ed said, shaking his head. "That boy is absolutely wrecked. I don't know what happened between you two, but you promised me that I could trust you. And now, Edward comes back here absolutely wrecked-"

"Dad!" I heard Edward's voice from inside the apartment, and my heart started beating even faster.

Ed looked over his shoulder, and Edward appeared. My heart clenched when I saw him, looking tired and worn-down but still gorgeous. "Give us a minute," he said, nudging his father out of the way. Ed didn't budge, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine," he snapped, stepping out into the hallway with me and slamming the door shut behind him. "Bella…" he said, his voice dropping slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, unable to look away from his face. More than anything, I wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him, but I knew that wasn't possible. "I…I just wanted to return this to you," I said, holding out the velvet box.

He stared at me for a minute, and then his eyes dropped down to the box. He didn't say anything, and I started to sweat.

"They're beautiful," I said. "The most beautiful, meaningful present I've ever gotten. It's just that…well, they're obviously special. They were your mothers. As much as I wish I could keep this, I just felt like it isn't right. They're for the girl you love," I repeated the words he had spoken to me before.

"That's still you, Bella," Edward said after a moment, but he reached out and took the box from me. "That's not why I broke up with you."

…

 **Thanks again. I managed to reply to ALL reviews last chapter…well except for that nasty guest review, lol. Anyway, here's hoping I can keep that up for this chapter, too.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This will be a short chapter but I figured it was better than no chapter at all. I'm leaving in the morning to head to Nashville, and since I won't be bringing my laptop, I won't be getting any more writing done. I'll see you guys again next week, Thursday at the latest!**

 **Thanks for every kind word you send to me, and for sending me your thoughts and constructive criticisms as well. They are everything.**

…

"Loving you was never the problem, babe," Edward said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you that. But you know what I mean. I didn't break up with you because I don't love you. I love you so much. More than I ever knew was possible."

"Then why?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

This was not what I had expected to hear when I came here, and I was more confused than anything else.

"Because, Bella. We were a trainwreck. We still are. C'mon, you know that. You listened to me when I told you why I wanted it to be over. You said that you had the same concerns."

"Yeah, I had concerns. But I didn't want to break up!" I cried. "We should have worked through it."

"Look, Bella. I didn't want to break up at first, either, but it got to the point where I felt like it was the only option. We had these problems from the start, and all we did was ignore them and pretend they didn't exist. We fell into bed together instead of addressing our problems, and it finally blew up in our faces when we were too far away from each other to fuck it all away," Edward said, starting to get heated. "Don't try and tell that's not how it was, either."

I knew it was right, but that didn't make hearing it any easier. "There are _always_ other options, Edward," I said in a low voice.

"This is what I felt had to happen," Edward said back, his gaze never faltering. "I'm sorry about my dad," he added, his voice dropping. "I haven't really told him anything yet, and he assumed the worst. I'll tell him what really happened. I don't want you to think that this is all your fault, or that you're to blame. Because you really aren't. There were a lot of problems of neither of us can hold all the blame. If anything, I'm the one to blame because I'm the one that broke us up."

"Thank you for saying that," I said numbly.

"Thank you for bringing this back," he added, holding up the necklace. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome," I whispered. "Is this goodbye?"

"God, Bella," Edward said, shaking his head. "No! Are you crazy? There won't be a goodbye. Not for us. Just…give it some time."

With that, he smiled halfheartedly at me and then slipped back into the apartment.

…

The weeks went by a little more quickly after that. It still wasn't easy, but with every passing day, I felt myself returning to normal.

School took up most of my time, and I welcomed the distraction.

It was the beginning of December by the time I got the first text.

 _Got the internship in Boston._

I stared at my phone for a minute, wondering if this was real. I had never edited his name in my contacts, so it was still flanked by a purple heart and a heart eyes emoji. They looked strange now, especially since we hadn't spoken in weeks, not since the day I had returned his mother's pearl necklace.

I debated for a long time what I should send back, or if I should even reply at all. But I finally did, and that conversation was the start of something new.

 _Congratulations! I'm so happy for you_.

…

I spent my Christmas Break in Newport, visiting with family and spending plenty of time with Rosalie and Jacob…plus Emmett and Leah. I was okay with it, and genuinely happy that my closest friends had found their soulmates, but it still stung a little bit. Being with Emmett and Rosalie was especially hard, because it reminded me constantly of being with Edward. It also hurt because they were so happy, and fit together so perfectly, while they had only known each other for a few months. It reminded me of what could have been, and what I would have if Edward hadn't ended things.

However, I had to admit that this time apart had allowed me to take a step back and acknowledge where things went wrong, and why it ended. At first, I had been quick to blame the whole thing on myself. When people jokingly called Edward a fool for letting me go, I jumped to defend him and put the blame on myself. Now, I knew that the blame did not fall on just one of us. Both of us had let the cracks in our relationship grow too large, and then were at a loss for what to do when they could no longer be fixed.

I don't think that Edward did the best thing when he broke up with me like he did, but I can understand it a little better now. He had taken a step back without telling me, and that had hurt. The whole week before the breakup, I was still committed and he had already decided it was over. It wasn't right, and he didn't handle it very well.

That doesn't change the fact that he was right, though; there were huge problems that we had both been ignoring, and not addressing them would only hurt each of us further.

Jealously, anger, and lack of proper communication had poisoned our relationship from the start. I could only hope that if there was a second chance, we would do things differently.

…

"How's he doing?" I asked Emmett quietly. We had just finished dinner with Rosalie, and she had left us alone to check her voicemail. I felt a little awkward bringing Edward up to his cousin, but now that Rosalie wasn't in the room, it was at least slightly less embarrassing.

"He's good, Bella. Really," Emmett said, studying me. "He passed all his classes with flying colors, and now he's just waiting for the internship to start. Actually, I'm glad you said something. He asked me to give you this. I hope that's okay." He dug around in his wallet and produced a small scrap of paper, folded in half.

I took it cautiously and when I unfolded it, immediately recognized Edward's neat, masculine handwriting. It was just an address, but I knew what it was without asking. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with it.

…

 **Short, I know. But again, I hope it's better than nothing.**

 **Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll see you again sooner rather than later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I survived Nashville! It was pretty amazing, but I don't want to see another beer for a very, very long time. Twelve girls in one hotel room was certainly quite the show, as well. But it was amazing, and I'm so happy for one of my old friends as she prepares to get married in just two short months. I can't believe so many of my friends and classmates are doing so, but well, we are that age!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. You have no idea what it means and how much it warms my heart; keeps me going. I love you all.**

 **Edward's coming out to talk this chapter for a while, then it's back to Bella for the rest of the chapter! Enjoy.**

…

 _Edward Masen Cullen_

It had taken me days to work up the courage to give Emmett my address to slip to Bella. I could have sent her a text message, but I didn't want her to feel like she had to respond. We had texted a few times since I told her about getting the Boston internship, but it just didn't feel like something I could send to her in a text message.

Time was passing, but I still hated myself for breaking up with the woman of my dreams, especially in such a cold way. I had detached from the situation the week before it happened, but it had blindsided Bella. I knew that, and it still gnawed at my conscious.

I threw myself into my studies, and then when exams were finally over, I focused on my upcoming internship and move to Boston.

My father was happy for me and I knew that despite of this, it was still a little bittersweet for him. He still wished that I was a young boy; because those were the days my mother was still with us. I wished that she could have seen me accomplish these things. However, I knew that she would be proud of me no matter what, but especially because of what I was doing. I was so close to achieving all the success I had ever dreamed of, but I couldn't help but think of the girl I had let go. I would have loved to have her at my side through all of this.

Things had gotten so bad that I just hadn't been able to see an end to the madness. We were struggling, and had put off fixing things for far too long. Every problem, for the most part, had been ignored. We had lived in a blissful bubble, and it had been wonderful while it lasted. I never knew that I could love another person as much as I loved that girl. I just wish I hadn't broken her heart like I did, smashing mine in the process as well.

…

"Well, that's the rest of it," my dad said, dropping the last box on the floor in my small apartment. I had actually saved up enough money to get my own place, and even though it was tiny, it was mine.

"Thanks, dad," I said, looking around the small space.

Emmett and my dad had come to help me make the move, but I would be unpacking and getting set up on my own.

Like everything else, it was exciting but nerve wracking at the same time. I wished Bella was here with me, and I couldn't seem to push that thought out of my head. It was the first week of January, and I knew that she didn't start classes again until the following week. I was sure she was still staying in Newport with her family, and Emmett confirmed it when I finally asked.

Later that night, Emmett and my dad left after a round of beers at a nearby pub, and I headed to my new home alone.

The apartment was dark as I entered, and I immediately climbed into bed. I was a little sore from moving, and completely exhausted. However, I couldn't stop myself from reaching for my phone as I laid there on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I stared at her contact entry in my phone address book for a long time. The red heart that still followed her name taunted me and made me feel a little sick to my stomach.

...

 _Bella Swan_

I was staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom at Phil and Renée's house in Newport, unsure why I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I'd had a busy day with family and friends as we are preparing for winter break to come to a close, but I've been in bed for hours chasing sleep.

My phone chimed suddenly, and I contemplated ignoring it and continuing to try and fall asleep. It chimed again, and my mind was made up. I reached over and picked up my phone, squinting at the bright screen. My heart fluttered when I saw Edward's name on my screen, and I couldn't believe what I was reading.

 _Bella, I know I screwed up. I needed time but I didn't do it the right way, and breaking up certainly didn't solve our problems if we wanted to continue in the future. Could we try to be friends again? I'm not asking for anything else. I just can't imagine going any longer without talking. I'm really sorry if this is out of line, and I don't want you to feel obligated to talk to me if you don't want to. Just know that I am sorry, and I know you don't owe me anything. I hope you're doing well._

I read it over and over again, trying to process the words he had sent me. My heart was beating so hard it felt like a hummingbird in my chest, frantically trying to escape. I had been waiting for him to say these words to me, and I couldn't even tell if it lived up to my expectations. I felt lightheaded, but also excited, and I couldn't help but smile.

 _I would really like that._

After I hit send, Edward replied quickly and invited me to lunch in Boston in a few days. I thought long and hard before accepting, but I came to the conclusion that this was really what I wanted to do. Even if we would be nothing but friends from here on out, I couldn't deny that I did want him in my life, no matter what the circumstances were. I didn't want to cut him out completely, and I didn't want him to feel that way about me, either.

I accepted his lunch invitation, but spent the rest of the night awake; wondering what was in store for us.

…

Edward looked exactly like I remember, but somehow different at the same time. He was wearing a Nationals pullover and a backwards Yankees cap, and the scruff on his face was still that gorgeous red-brown color that I loved. But he stood up straighter; held himself differently. He had somehow grown up a bit more in the last few months.

He smiled at me in greeting, and told me I looked nice in my yoga pants and Brown sweatshirt. He held the door open for me, and pulled out my chair when the hostess showed us to our table.

We had decided to meet at a small café, which Edward had said was just a few blocks away from his new place. The conversation was a little stilted at first, awkward and full of polite conversation, but Edward somehow found a way to thaw both of us out.

"I really have missed you, Bella," he said softly, looking at me earnestly.

"I missed you, too," I said honestly, holding eye contact. "I'm glad you reached out to me, really. Even if we never get back together, I hope that we can be friends. You're still very important to me."

Edward nodded, and I could see the relief on his face. "I know I was wrong for breaking up like that," he said. "I hate the way I did that, because it caused you unnecessary pain. And now that I've taken a step back and seen what it's like without you…I know that I want to aim to fix things, not just cut one another out of each other's lives, you know? Even if we don't get back together, I don't want it to mean that we're never going to speak again. I can't do that."

"We both have a lot of changing to do before that happens, but I would like that. We both have a temper but you're so hotheaded, Edward, that you lash out when you feel even the tiniest bit defensive. It caused a lot of unnecessary fighting. I know that I can be judgmental, and that there are many things that I need to work on as well. But for now, let's be friends."

"I would love that."

…

The change was subtle, but it was definitely there. We didn't talk every day, or even every week, but the lines of communication were open and we began to share parts of our lives with each other once again. We sent each other little updates about school or me or work for him, along with funny happenings or pictures we stumbled upon. We didn't meet up again in Boston until the end of February, and even then, we just grabbed lunch together and talked like old friends.

I still craved his touch and wished that things could be different, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about the way we were doing things. Edward wasn't nearly as temperamental, and I wasn't confrontational or clingy. Friendship actually came easily to us.

At the beginning of March, Rosalie came down to Providence to go over wedding plans with me and have a girl's night at my apartment, like we always used to do. She showed me the wedding dress she had finally decided on, and the bridesmaid's dresses she was stuck between. I would be here maid of honor, so I was thrilled to be able to help her with anything that I could. The wedding would take place at in Southampton, but it would still be a very formal event, and Rosalie's parents were sparing no expense.

"I'm going to ask you something, Bella, and you have to be honest," Rosalie said, looking up at me from her wedding binder.

"Shoot," I said, taking a bite of the ice cream that sat between us and continuing to flip through one of the wedding magazines she had brought along.

"Well, Emmett chose Edward as one of his groomsmen," she said slowly. "His best man, actually. So…"

I swallowed my ice cream quickly, realizing immediately what that meant. "Oh. Well…I mean, sure it might be a little weird, but it's your wedding, Rosalie. I want it to be perfect. It won't be a problem, honestly. We both want to be there for you and Emmett on your special day."

"I figured, but I wanted to say something to you and make sure it was okay before it just got sprang on you at the rehearsal or something," Rosalie explained. "I didn't want you to be surprised."

"Well thank you," I said, smiling at her. "That's very considerate. But Edward and I are friends- it might actually be fun."

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head at me. "I'll never understand you, Bella Swan."

…

 **Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you thought!**

 **I did post part one of the Four Hundred & Twelve futuretake on Sunday, so if you were interested and missed it, go check that out!**

 **Updates will be a little weird this week because I'm going to be working with part two of the futuretake, as well. See you again soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**If you were a reader of** _ **Four Hundred & Twelve,**_ **both parts of the futuretake have been posted, and it's officially all done! That's why updates for** _ **One Summer**_ **have been off schedule. I'm planning on posting this chapter today, Monday, as an extra chapter because I didn't post last week, and then get back on schedule for posting on Thursday's. We'll see how that goes.**

 **Edward and Bella are both finishing school now, and let me say, I am very jealous of them. Summer is coming back for them : )**

 **Thank you for everything, and I hope you continue to read and review.**

…

It wasn't very often that Edward and I spoke on the phone anymore, but in mid-April, I was surprised by his call my way home from class. "Hey," I answered, trying to sound casual.

"Hey," he replied, sounding a little awkward. "I just…well, I got home and when I saw the time, I figured you'd be on your way home from class. So I thought I'd just give you a call. Just, you know, to see how you're doing. It's been a while since we've really talked."

"Well thank you," I said, honestly a little surprised, but also pleased that he had called. "You're right; I am on my way home from class. It was a long day, so I'm excited to go back to my place and relax for the rest of the weekend."

"So no big plans?" Edward asked.

I couldn't tell if he was asking for a reason or if he was just being conversational, but I wasn't sure that it really mattered. He had made it clear that we were just friends now, no matter what feelings we still had for each other.

"No, nothing big," I answered. "I might have lunch with my friend Seth tomorrow, but that's just so we can do some schoolwork. He's my partner for my humanities final project."

"Seth…that guy from your art history class last semester?" Edward asked, and I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Yes," I said flatly. "We're in the same program; I have a lot of classes with the same people."

Edward took a deep breath, and I did the same reflexively. It felt like we were about to fight, which was ridiculous. We were no longer a couple, which had been his decision, and therefore he had no right to pick a fight with me at all, but especially over something like this. I would be lying if I said I didn't want us to get back together, but I also knew that it wouldn't work again if things were going to be like they were last time.

But Edward surprised me with his reply, simply saying, "I know what you mean. I had a lot of the same people in my classes, too. And even now that my internship has started, I still see some of my classmates at other firms or meetings. But hey, what weekend do you graduate? I'm finished with the internship the last Friday in April, but then I don't graduate until the second weekend in May."

Our conversation continued from there, and I quickly realized how much I still missed him. He had said he still loved me back in November, but since then, he has done nothing to make me think he wants to get back together. It's infuriating, and it has also taken a toll on me emotionally.

It wasn't until he broke up with me that I realized how much of myself I had invested in our relationship. And now that it was over, I felt like I still hadn't gotten that part of myself back. I was afraid that it would always belong to Edward, even if we didn't end up together. It was a fear I had expressed to Edward over the summer, when I had first told him I was falling in love with him. And now that fear had basically been confirmed.

…

Even though we were making an effort to be friends, I was surprised when Edward accepted my invitation to attend my graduation from Brown the first weekend in May. I was even more surprised when my mother, Phil, and Charlie invited him to not only sit with them at the ceremony, but also attend a celebratory dinner with us afterwards. I was surprised, but I was also secretly very happy that he would be there.

The crowd at graduation was huge, so there was no way I could spot him or hear his cheer when they called my name, but just knowing he was there was enough.

Afterwards, after my parents, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob hugged and congratulated me, I was face to face with Edward again. I hadn't seen him since our lunch in March, but he still looked exactly like my Edward- minus the beard. He was clean shaven, probably because of his internship, but his hair was still tousled and unkempt, so I didn't mind too much. He also looked amazing, wearing a pair of slate grey dress pants and a white shirt with a red tie that I recognized as one I had given him. I smiled when I realized that his tie matched the red dress I wore underneath my graduation gown. He hugged me tightly before I could say anything, and I was overwhelmed by him.

I was a little teary eyed when we parted, but I hoped everyone would chalk it up excitement and emotion over graduation.

"You did it," Edward said, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling back at him. Neither of us said anything else as we followed my family and friends out of the area where the ceremony was being held, but Edward did reach out and take my hand, squeezing it briefly before dropping it again.

…

"We're going out after this," I said to Edward at dinner, gesturing to my group of friends at the table. "You should join us, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Edward said, and I noticed his cheeks turn a little pink. I remembered how often that happened when the two of us first got together, and I hoped it meant that the two of us might be on the same page again.

After thanking Charlie for dinner, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and I decided to head to a popular bar downtown. I texted Angela to let her know where we were in hopes that she and some of my other friends from class would come out and join us.

I decided that I would let loose tonight, and I was excited to spend time with my friends, but especially Edward.

Jacob and Emmett kept the drinks coming, and before long, Rosalie and I were both giddy and drunk.

"Come dance with us," I cried, pulling on Edward's hand.

He just laughed and shook his head, and Rosalie pulled me onto the dancefloor with her. "I wanted Edward to dance with me," I shouted in her ear, and she shook her head at me but didn't speak. I pouted, but it was soon forgotten as we danced, laughing loudly.

I felt a hand on my waist not long after, and I turned around with a huge grin on my face, expecting Edward. But when I turned, it was Seth standing there smiling at me. My smile faltered slightly, but I was happy to see a friend. "You came!" I shouted, and then accepted the drink he held out to me.

"Congratulations," Seth said, placing both of his hands on my hips.

"Thank you, you too," I said, taking a small step backwards. I liked Seth, I really did, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

I sipped at the drink he had brought me and danced halfheartedly. My buzz was suddenly slowing down, and even though I was still drunk, I wasn't as happy anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked in my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I didn't like the way he was leaning in towards me. I shook my head, trying to smile, but I'm sure it didn't come off as very genuine. "I've had the biggest crush on you all year," Seth said, and my eyes widened. "And I wasn't brave enough to say anything about it til now. Maybe it's the alcohol, or the high from finishing school, but I think I can do this now."

I started to shake my head, but suddenly he was leaning in towards me, and then his lips were on mine. I pulled away instantly, more shocked than anything else. But then it really hit me, and I brought my hand up to my mouth. "No," I said weakly, wiping at my mouth. "No. I'm sorry, but I don't-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Edward was suddenly between us, pushing Seth. "What are you doing, man? She's drunk, you fucking idiot; you think you can just kiss her without her permission?" He was practically screaming, and Emmett and Jacob both rushed over.

"Calm down, Edward," Emmett said; both him and Jacob put their hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him back slightly.

"Sorry!" Seth cried, holding his hands up in front of him. "I didn't think-"

"Yeah, you didn't think," Edward spat, shaking off Emmett and Jacob.

"Edward, stop it!" I shouted, finally coming to my senses. "Just…stop!"

I stormed off, and tears started to fall down my face. Rosalie and Jacob both tried to follow me, but I refused, saying that I wanted to be by myself.

It was quieter outside, and there was still a slight bite of cold in the air, making me a little more coherent as I continued to cry silently.

"Bella."

I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Edward. The sound of his voice and the feeling of his presence usually would have soothed me, but not now. I wasn't even sure of what I was feeling. I was angry, hurt, confused…I couldn't pin a feeling down. The alcohol made my mind fuzzier still, and I didn't want to have this conversation with Edward without a clear head.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said, surprising me. "I'm really fucking sorry. I haven't stopped fucking up for…well, for months. I can't do anything right when it comes to you. I'm sorry I ruined your night, and I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm going to go now."

I shook my head and finally turned around, not even bothering to wipe away my tears. "I wanted you to be my last first kiss," I finally said, my voice cracking. Edward didn't say anything, he just opened his arms out to me and I fell into them.

And when he kissed me, I finally felt that maybe we really would be okay.

…

 **Thanks for reading. Let me assure you that they both still have a** _ **lot**_ **of work to do, especially Edward. This isn't happily ever after, at least not yet. We have at least five chapters left, I think…don't quote me on that, but that's what I'm planning for right now.**

 **Many of you saw the Seth thing coming, but sorry, I couldn't resist. And I couldn't let Bella go back to Jacob, either, sooo…lesser of two evils? And yeah, that really will be the last of Seth, too. He's served his purpose. I'll let him be happy now.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I hope you're enjoying it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I posted the first chapter of my new story,** _ **The Game**_ **on Tuesday! Go give it a read, if you're interested! But don't worry, that's the only chapter I'm posting until this story is over.**

 **Thanks for keeping up with me! I'm terrible about replying to reviews, I know, but I do read every single one of them and appreciate them so much. I love hearing what you think, and I take it into consideration when writing future chapters.**

…

The next morning, I woke up to a warm bed and a sleepy Edward. "Morning," he murmured, smiling at me. I smiled back and realized how much I had missed this.

Nothing else had happened between us last night, other than the kiss. It was sweet and it was beautiful, but there was still so much to be unsure about. I was still confused by Edward's behavior, and we both still felt that there were hurdles to overcome. After leaving the bar, Edward had taken me to nearby Starbucks to calm down. We hadn't talked much, wanting to save our thoughts for when we were both sober and had clear heads. By the time we got back to my apartment, Jacob was already fast asleep on the couch in my living room, and Emmett and Rosalie were in the spare bedroom.

" _I'll go," Edward said. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."_

" _Where will you go?" I asked, looking at my watch. "You can't drive all the way back now, it's late and you've been drinking."_

" _I'll get a hotel," he answered, shrugging his shoulders._

 _I shook my head. "First of all, the hotels around here are probably pretty full with all the graduation ceremonies going on here at Brown this weekend. Secondly, you don't need to be spending money on a hotel room just for one night. Sleep here."_

" _Bella…" Edward started, and I knew what he was thinking. "That's probably not a good idea. I still have a lot to prove to you, and well…I'm not ready for this, emotionally."_

 _"Edward, we're adults. We're perfectly capable of sleeping in the same bed without having sex," I said, rolling my eyes._

" _Past behavior has proven otherwise," Edward said indignantly, but he was smiling slightly._

" _Look, we're not having sex," I said crossly. "Both of us saying no is enough to mean we won't, right?"_

After agreeing that we would share my bed, I had found a pair of Edward's sweatpants that he had left at my place previously and gave them to him to where. After I had pulled on my own sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt, I crawled into bed. I had been fast asleep before Edward had even finished his shower, which was probably a good thing.

"Good morning," I replied, trying not to look at his bare chest. "Do you need the bathroom? I was going to take a shower."

"No, go ahead," he said, shaking his head. "I actually should probably get going, though. I have some stuff to do in Boston today."

"Oh, okay," I said, getting out of bed. "Well…thank you so much for coming to my graduation. It really meant a lot to me."

Edward nodded, climbing out of bed as well. "No problem. I'll see you next weekend at my graduation, right?" He asked, smiling when I confirmed that yes, I would be there. "Good. I'd really like to take you out to lunch that day, if you don't mind. We still have a lot of things to talk about and well, now that we're both graduating…"

"Things have changed," I agreed. "I'll see you for lunch on Friday, then."

…

"So, I have a question for you." Edward started our phone conversation a little awkwardly, and I laughed nervously.

"Well, hello to you, too," I said, hoping my voice wouldn't give away the anxiety that him calling made me experience.

I couldn't exactly explain why I was so apprehensive, but I was very aware that Edward and I were in an odd place. We were trying to become friends, but neither of us could deny that the chemistry and desire was still there. And after our kiss, and his reaction to Seth kissing me…well, a lot had changed, and it was clear that we both wanted something more. I was a little surprised he was calling me now, especially because we would be seeing each other for lunch and his graduation in just three days.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I just…well, I kind of just need to get this out, and I know it's going to sound a little strange," Edward said, sounding hesitant.

"Go on," I replied. "I'm listening."

"I've started going to some counseling appointments," Edward finally said, speaking quickly. "Nothing major just…well, just trying to get ahold of my emotions, kind of. I've been going for a couple of weeks now, and I dunno, it seems to be helping. I should have told you last weekend, but after all the excitement…I kind of lost my nerve."

I was almost frozen in shock, totally surprised that Edward had actually made the move to get his temper in check. This is what I've been waiting for, for weeks. And it's finally happened.

"Anyway, my counselor thought maybe it would be a good idea if you came to a session. You don't have to, really. It was just a thought," Edward was saying, and I quickly snapped back into the conversation.

"Edward…" I said, my voice thick with emotion. "I'm so proud of you. This…this is what I've been waiting for," I said honestly. "This is a huge step."

He paused, and I used that time to try and keep my excitement at bay, and remind myself that there was still a lot of work to be done. "It doesn't mean I'm ready though, Bella. I think you should know that upfront. I just want to show you that I'm making progress, and well, honestly, I think you could benefit from this, as well. It's really opened my eyes to some things."

"No, I understand," I answered, my mind reeling a bit. "Thank you, for telling me. I'd love to come to an appointment with you," I said enthusiastically. "I think it would really be helpful. Go ahead and schedule something that works for you, and just let me know. I'll see you on Friday."

"I will," Edward replied, sounding relieved. "Thank you."

…

"Thank you for coming," Edward said, standing up when he saw me come through the door. He was already dressed in his suit for graduation, and his beard was coming back in. He looked perfect, albeit a little nervous.

"No problem," I said, and I cursed inwardly for being unable to stop myself from giving him a quick once over.

"You look really beautiful," Edward said softly, his cheeks a little pink. I had put a lot of thought into my outfit for his graduation, so I was glad that he had noticed. "And we're matching," he added, gesturing to his tie.

I laughed loudly when I realized that he was right; my lace Betsey Johnson dress was the same color as the blue tie he was wearing.

"We matched last weekend, too," he added.

"I noticed," I said honestly. "I just didn't expect you to."

"We're still pretty in sync, I guess," Edward said thoughtfully. "Well, I hope we are."

I nodded, fidgeting slightly in my seat. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch," I finally said.

"I really wanted some time alone with you, before all the graduation craziness," Edward explained. "And we've been saying that we need to talk…I think we finally need to do, before that counseling appointment next week. We just really have some things to sort out."

"Yes, we do," I agreed. "I'm glad you wanted to have lunch, because I've been thinking about what I want to say, and I'm ready to get it all out."

"Go ahead," Edward said, taking a sip of his water. "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath, finally ready to say everything that has been swirling around in my head for months. "For a long time, all I wanted was for us to get back together," I began. "I hated that you had broken up with me, and I was pining for you like crazy. I was really upset. Then, when you wanted to be just friends, I was a little happier because I got more of you.

But then you were still jealous, and I was confused, because you were the one who insisted you didn't want me. I think you owe me an apology, Edward. Originally, I was willing to brush it all off and forget everything; that's how badly I wanted you back. But now…now, I want results. I know that there are things I did wrong, too, I'm not trying to deny that. I still have things to work on. You keep saying that you're not ready to get back together, and well, for the first time, I'm realizing that I'm not ready, either. I don't want to just get back together and have the same problems as before, and I know you don't want that either."

"You're right, I don't," Edward agreed. "And I absolutely do owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for what I did; breaking up with you like that. And not only that, I insisted on being only friends but then saw red when I thought that maybe you were moving on. It wasn't right, I know that. I can only hope to be better in the future. And this time, I'm totally willing to admit that I do envision us getting back together. It's what I want. I'm sorry I wouldn't really acknowledge that last time, because I'm sure it just made things harder for you. I've said it before Bella, but please know that I was wrong for the way I broke up with you. I felt it was the only option, but I didn't handle it well. I had taken a step back without telling you, and I'm so sorry for putting you in that position."

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked. "What next?"

"I think the counseling is a good step, even if you only come to one appointment with me," Edward replied. "But I'm unsure of where to go from there. Do we get back together but still give each other space? Or do we remain just friends until we're both ready to commit to each other again?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, shaking my head. "Maybe that's something your counselor could help us with, though."

Edward nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'm sure this goes without saying, but I'd like to put it out there, anyway. I don't want to see other people, if we decide to be just friends for a while longer."

"Neither do I," I said quickly. "And I'm sorry, but I have to ask…well…was there anyone else? While we weren't together?"

"No," he said firmly. "There really wasn't, Bella. I was so busy with my internship, and honestly, still pretty devastated by breaking up with you like that."

"There wasn't for me, either. Seth…that was the first time something like that happened, I swear." I knew that he might have been suspicious of Seth before, even without good reason, but I had never had a problem until the night of my graduation.

"I understand, Bella," Edward said soothingly. "Like I told you that night; it wasn't your fault. He was your friend, and you didn't know that he was harboring feelings. Don't let that bother you. I acted like an asshole that night, but all in all, I'm kind of glad it happened. It made me finally get my head out of my ass."

I laughed at that, shaking my head at him. This was my Edward, the one I had fallen in love with.

…

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know that you thought, as always.**


	24. Chapter 24

**On a roll again. I dunno, I just think I'm real excited to wrap up this story and move on to the game! Don't worry, I won't push out crappy chapters at the speed of light just to get it done. I promise. I'm just excited! I'm a couple chapters in on** _ **The Game**_ **already and I can't wait to share more of it with you.**

 **Thanks, as always. I feel repetitive always saying that in my authors note but I really mean it!**

 **Don't forget to go check out** _ **The Game**_ **if you haven't yet! Hopefully you'll be as excited as I am.**

…

I sat with the Blacks during graduation, but I spotted Ed, Esme, and Carlisle sitting not far from us. I checked my watch and saw that there were still fifteen minutes before the ceremony started, so I excused myself from Jacob's parents and went to say hello.

Esme saw me coming, and she was out of her seat before I even reached them. "Bella!" She exclaimed, immediately pulling me into a warm hug. "What a surprise! It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too," I said honestly, hugging her back. "I'm sitting a couple of rows over," I explained. "But when I saw you I thought I would come and say hello."

"Well that was very sweet of you," Esme said, and then turned to her husband and Ed. "Carlisle, dear, you remember Bella, right? And Ed, I'm sure you do."

They both greeted me, standing up to shake my hand. Ed sounded a little gruff, but he looked contrite. I knew Edward had told him what really happened with our breakup, and even if Edward hadn't told me that, I would have figured it out myself based on how Ed was looking at me. "It was nice of you to come, Bella," he said.

"It's my pleasure," I said with a smile. "My best friend, Jacob, is graduating as well, but I was happy when Edward asked me to be here, as well."

"Edward has filled me in a little bit," Ed added, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you when you came by a couple of months ago. Edward tells me that you two are thinking about getting back together, and I'm happy to hear it. You make him happy, despite what happened in the past. He's a good kid; he just needed to get his act together."

"Thank you, Ed," I said, surprised. "He makes me very happy, as well."

The four of us chatted for a few more minutes, but when the processional music started to play, I excused myself and returned to my seat.

I cheered loudly for Jacob and was so happy for him, but when they called Edward's name, it was like a whole other feeling. My heart swelled and there were tears in my eyes, and I realized that this is what love is; being so happy for the other person that it overshadows your own feelings. I can't help but wonder if he felt the same way at my own graduation ceremony.

…

"You did it," I said, not even hesitating before wrapping my arms around Edward and tucking myself into his side. He kissed the top of my head before hugging me, squeezing gently.

"Finally," he said with a laugh. We embraced for several more moments before eventually parting so that Edward could greet and hug his family.

I stood to the side while they congratulated him, and offered to take a family photo of them with Edward in his cap and gown. They accepted, and I couldn't help but smile at not only the look of happiness on Edward's face, but the look on his father's face as well. He was obviously bursting with pride.

I handed Esme's iPhone back to her so that she could make sure the photos looked the way she wanted, and was surprised when she offered to take a photo of me and Edward.

"Yeah, thank you," Edward said instantly, making me smile.

My cheeks were a little red as he tucked me into his side again and posed for the picture, but I was also very happy.

Once Esme was finished taking the picture, Edward turned his head slightly and smiled down at me. "The company I did my internship at offered me a job," he said softly. "They called right after I left our lunch."

My mouth dropped open. "Edward…oh my god! Congratulations!" I said. "So…you'll be working in Boston?" He nodded, and the smile on my face grew impossibly larger. "The Institute of Contemporary Arts offered me a job," I said, my voice hushed. "They called, like, an hour before the ceremony."

He didn't say anything else; just leaned down and kissed me.

Unbeknownst to me, Esme captured the moment on her phone, and that picture would grace the mantle of our townhouse in Boston not even six months later.

…

"Why do you still say you're not ready, Edward?" Jennifer asked, looking thoughtful. "It seems like what you really want is to get back together, but you've said several times that you're not ready."

Edward shrugged, looking at Jennifer then back over at me. "I really screwed up last time," he explained. "I hate what I did when we broke up. This time…I want everything to be perfect. I want to be perfect for her."

I had been extremely nervous going into this counseling appointment with Edward, but we were only halfway through our session and I had already gotten so much out of it, and I think Edward has, too. My eyes have been opened to a lot of things. Jennifer, his counselor, was very patient but also very blunt. It was a good mixture, and I think her approach is very helpful to Edward.

"For months, all I wanted was to get back together, no matter what," I said, piping up. "I was heartbroken and I would have done just about anything. But now I realize how unhealthy it would be if we just got back together without fixing things, or at least making an effort to change things in the future."

"And what do you think, now?" Jennifer asked. "Do you feel that you're fixing things or trying to change?"

"I do," Edward said, looking at me again. "I can't really place my finger on what exactly has changed so far, but I think we've both grown up a little bit. We're graduated from college now, and we've both accepted jobs in Boston. I feel like we're making strides."

"But I think the temper is still an important thing that needs to change," I added. "And not just him. I mean yeah, he can have a nasty temper sometimes. But I can, too. We both had issues with getting mad about something and not communicating about it until we were so worked up or angry that we had to scream or just get overly upset."

Jennifer nodded and made a note on the pad of paper in her lap. "Edward and I talked about the possibility that some of that anger is tied to immaturity. But it's important to learn how to get that temper under control now, before it becomes an issue in your adult life. Things are very different now that you're both college graduates, which I'm sure you know. You're expected to be real, mature adults, now, and that can be hard to handle."

"I definitely see that," Edward said. "It's crazy how different I had to act while doing my internship, and I'm sure it'll be even more different when I start my full time position in the fall. It's not like college, where you can be a little lazy and it's almost expected that you'll be immature. They don't tolerate that in a professional setting. It's not like I've ever been unprofessional at work, but I definitely notice that I can't slip up like I could before if I want people to take me seriously."

The rest of the hour long session continued on a similar note, and when we left, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

…

The rest of May passed quickly. Both Edward and I were tied up with preparations for starting real life in September, so we didn't see much of each other.

As a graduation gift, Renée and Phil had gifted me with the Boston townhouse I had spent part of my childhood in. it was extravagant, and I knew I was lucky. Also as a graduation present, Charlie paid for some renovations and redecorating that I wanted to do in order to update the place and really make it mine. I spent the remainder of the month of May working on it and getting settled in, and I was quickly falling in love with the beginning of my new life.

By the time June rolled around, I was more than ready for the Hamptons.

…

"Pass me the sunblock, please" I said, holding my hand out. We were sitting on beach, soaking up the sun and enjoying the sound of the ocean.

Edward held the bottle out to me, and then watched as I reapplied. "I think you're still tan from last summer," he said, then took the bottle back and started to reapply as well. "Meanwhile, it looks like I got even paler than last winter"

I laughed, because that was far from the truth. He had beautiful skin; pale but perfectly smooth. It also helped that his body was so perfect- he would always look good, even lobster red. Then again, if he did get super red before the wedding, Rosalie would murder him.

This year, Edward was staying with me at Renée and Phil's house. Rosalie was with Emmett and Jacob was staying at Leah's family's home, so the house actually felt fairly empty. However, respecting that we still weren't back together, I stayed in my old room and he stayed in one of the guest rooms down the hall. It would be very easy for us to just get back together, but we were having fun being friends. We spent nearly every moment of every day together, soaking each other up before real life started in the fall.

…

For Edward's twenty third birthday, I planned a day at sea on Phil's yacht with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper. I had spent most of the month of June wondering about what I should plan and what I should get him as a gift, but ultimately I decided that I would just pick something simple that he would enjoy.

We spent the day on the coast, drinking and eating and having fun. We didn't leave each other's sides, even during the time we spent swimming or splashing around in the water.

"Thanks for an amazing day," Edward said in my ear. It was sunset, and we were sitting alone on the deck. Emmett and Rosalie were napping downstairs in one of the bedrooms, and Alice and Jasper were also below deck, watching television. I knew they had made themselves scarce to give me and Edward some time alone together, and I appreciated it. No, we weren't back together, but we were letting ourselves get back there, slowly yet surely.

"You're welcome," I answered, smiling up at him. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I really did." Edward put his arm around me and me were silent for a moment, looking out at the water and appreciating the beauty of the scene in front of us.

After several minutes, I turned sideways to face him, facing widely. "Can I give you your present now?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement but probably failing miserably.

"Bella…you didn't have to get me anything," Edward said, his cheeks flushing pink. "This was enough, really."

"But I did. It's nothing big, I swear," I laughed, reaching underneath and seat and pulling out the small box I had stowed there earlier. "I saw this and thought of you. Well, not just of you. I thought of us."

I handed him the box and held my breath in anticipation as he opened it. He laughed softly, pulling the book out its wrapping. " _One Summer_ ," he read, raising his eyebrows at me. "You remembered that I like Bill Bryson."

"You mentioned it once, and I honestly forgot until I was at the bookstore a few weeks ago with Rosalie and I saw this on a shelf. It seemed perfect. One Summer…we had that one summer; it's what started all of this," I said softly, mesmerized by the sweet look in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "We'll have plenty more summers, Bella. I promise."

…

 **Don't worry, not the end. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

**In celebration of Opening Day in St. Louis, I'm going to go ahead and post early again. I'm going to the game this afternoon, and who knows what kind of state/mood I'll be in when I get back : ) I spent way too much money on tickets, so I hope they make it worth my while.**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking this journey with me and this story. We're coming to a close, and it's bittersweet, but everything is coming together and loose ends are being tied up. This is the chapter that I'm sure many of you have been waiting for, so enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story,** _ **The Game**_ **, if you haven't already! I only have one chapter posted so far, but I'll be focusing on that as soon as this story is over.**

…

"Can we stop to pick up my bridesmaid dress on our way back home? The alterations are finished." Edward and I had just finished lunch in downtown Southampton, and he was driving my Range Rover.

"Of course," Edward said easily, glancing over at me. I caught his eye and just smiled back, loving the cheesiness. He was wearing one of his usual baseball caps, and his beard was at its thickest. I loved this version of Edward, and to me, when he looks like this, he is the epitome of male handsomeness and masculinity.

We chatted idly as he drove, and when we arrived at Stitch, he insisted on coming inside with me.

"Wow," he said, raising his eyebrows when the employee behind the counter brought out my dress. "You're going to look so good in that," he added, making me blush.

The dress really was gorgeous, and I was lucky that Rosalie was so beautiful and would never worry about being upstaged on her wedding day. It was a muted periwinkle color Elie Saab couture gown with lace detailing, illusion paneling, and intricate details. I was in love with it, and it was something that I would have even picked out for myself.

"Do you want to try it on and make sure the alterations are correct?" The salesgirl asked, and I hesitated.

"Well, I'm not sure if we have time-"

"Yes," Edward answered for me, and shot me a wicked smile. "Go ahead, Bella. I've got nothing but time if it means seeing you in that dress."

I grinned but rolled my eyes, loving the way his eyes darkened with desire when he looked at me. "You'll see it at the wedding," I pointed out, but followed the salesgirl back towards the dressing room area. Edward followed closely behind, sitting in a chair that the salesgirl pointed out and holding my purse. I got undressed quickly and the salesgirl helped me into the dress behind the curtain. I was completely blown away when I looked in the mirror- Rosalie had chosen a truly stunning dress for her bridesmaids. It hugged all of my curves perfectly, and the color popped against my skin.

Edward's mouth dropped open with the curtain separating us opened, and I felt myself blush. He was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world.

…

"It's not fair," I whined. "You got to see me in the dress; I want to see you in your tux."

"It's just a tux," Edward protested, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

His cheeks were flushed pink as he tucked the garment bag into the closet in the guest room he was staying in.

Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was only three weeks away now, and the tuxedo's that the groomsmen had special ordered had been delivered this morning. Everything was slowly falling into place- with the wedding, but also with everything else. For the first time in my life, I didn't mind that summer was quickly coming to a close. In a month, real life would start for both Edward and I. It was scary, and it would definitely be a big change, but it was a change we both felt we were ready for. We wanted to take adulthood on together.

"You'll get to see me in a suit tonight for dinner," Edward said, drawing me out of my own thoughts about the future. "You'll have to settle for that."

"Deal," I said, smiling widely.

We were going out for dinner tonight, just the two of us. We've been spending time together one on one all summer, but for some reason, I just have a feeling that tonight is different. Edward told me that he had made reservations at one of my favorite restaurants, and that I should wear the new dress he had helped me pick out for the occasion.

That night, he knocked on my bedroom door right as I was finishing up with my hair and makeup.

"Come in," I called, giving my hair a final dose of hairspray.

But he just knocked louder, and I huffed to myself and got up to answer the door.

Edward was standing there in his suit, holding a bouquet of roses and a familiar square box.

"You look beautiful," he said, holding the roses out to me first. I accepted them, instantly bringing the flowers up to my face so I could smell them. As I did so, I noticed the small card attached and reached out to pull it out so I could read it.

 _Bella,_

 _I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever. It has always been you._

 _Edward_

I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes, and he was smiling down at me.

"Thank you," I whispered, holding the card close to my chest. "I feel the same way."

I turned and put the roses down on my vanity, and when I turned back around, he was holding out the box.

"I should have never taken these back from you when you came to my dad's apartment that day," he began. "I told you that day that I still loved you, and I was telling the truth. I knew that you were still the girl of my dreams, and I hoped that one day we'd find our way back to each other. I thought that I had ruined our chances with the way I acted, but I was lucky enough for you to give me another chance. I know that I'll inevitably mess up again in the future, whether it will be in the next fifty days or the next fifty years, but I promise to always do my best to be the man you deserve. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said, and he stepped forward to put the chain of pearls around my neck. "Thank you, Edward. You have no idea what this means to me."

He just kissed me and then took my hand. "If you'll have me, then we'll do this together," he promised. "I'd be so happy if you would be my girlfriend."

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I teased, squeezing his hand.

"Deal."

…

"Dinner was wonderful," I said in between kisses. "Thank you for-"

I trailed off, throwing my head back as Edward kissed my neck. I backed up until I felt the back of my legs hit my mattress, and then moved away from Edward lips for a moment so I could pull him onto the bed with me.

He smiled as he climbed on top of me, pulling my dress off as he did so. I reached up and pulled his tie over his head, and then started fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt.

Edward's hands covered mine, and he quickly got rid of his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"I've missed this," I said, running my hands up and down his chest. He shivered as my hands ghosted over his sides and abdomen. "I've missed _you_."

"You have no idea," Edward said gruffly, unhooking my bra.

I sighed with pleasure as he removed my bra and palmed my breasts, squeezing gently and running the pads of his thumbs over my sensitive nipples. The slow burn inside of me was already starting- it had been far too long since I had felt him. It had been months, and I wasn't sure how we had made it this long without going at it.

We quickly got rid of the rest of our clothing, and when we were both naked, Edward reached over towards my nightstand for a condom. I watched as he rolled it on, quivering in anticipation as I looked at him.

He finished putting it on and then settled between my thighs, and when he looked up into my eyes, I felt like I was melting.

There was so much passion and love between us, and it was like I could feel the emotions.

Edward pushed two fingers into me without warning, making me cry out. He pumped his fingers several times, curling his fingers upwards in the way he knew I liked, but it was necessary. I already felt an orgasm building up, and I wanted him to be inside of me when it hit me.

"I'm ready for you," I said, opening my legs wider and shifting my hips. He withdrew his fingers and wrapped his hand around his cock, positioning himself at my entrance. We both watched as he pushed inside, groaning loudly.

I sucked in a deep breath as he continued to push inside, stretching me open. It felt deliciously good, almost painful but also more pleasurable than I had remembered. "Fuck, Bella," Edward said, dropping his head on my shoulder. He was all the way in, but he didn't move as both of us took a minute to get used to the overwhelmingly gratifying sensation.

I ran my hands up and down his back, and then rocked my hips against his. "Edward," I whispered, feeling him kiss my neck.

Edward shifted slightly, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could hold my hands in his. Then he started to move and I gasped loudly. He picked up a fast, rhythmic pace, and I moved my hips along with his. We were perfectly in sync, even more so than before.

"I'm not going to last long," Edward said, breathing heavily. "You…you're just so sexy. I can't believe how much I love you."

"I love you," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the pressure inside of me reaching new heights, and I knew that I had to let go. "Fuck, Edward," I cried out, bucking my hips frantically as my orgasm crashed down over me. "Edward!"

He groaned and held his hips still against me, shuddering as he finished.

Edward settled on top of me once we were both sated, breathing heavily. "I can't believe we're back here," he said, still breathing heavily. "I'm very lucky."

"I think I might be the lucky one," I replied, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. "I hoped we would end up together.

"We will," Edward said, kissing me gently. "We have."

…

 **Bella's bridesmaid dress is based on the Elie Saab dress Mila Kunis wore to the 2011 Oscars, just a slightly different color and less ruffles. I've been in** _ **love**_ **with that dress for five years, so I couldn't resist.**

 **I hope to see you again for another update on Thursday, but I'm not sure yet. I'll post on my facebook page when I know when the update will be, so add me there if you haven't yet! I'm Cynosure Fanfic, and I try and post teasers for every chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought! Much love, as always.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm working on the ending of the story and come to the conclusion that there's only one more chapter after this. We'll cover the end of this summer, and then jump forward a bit. Hopefully I'll be able to post the final chapter on Thursday!**

 **Thank you for continuing with me and reading this story. I love your reviews, even if I don't always get around to replying to all of them.**

 **I went to Opening Day on Monday, and it was beautiful. I actually got a little sunburnt, but the game was great and my team won, so I have no complaints.**

…

"Well? Do I look like a whale?" Rosalie turned, trying to catch a glimpse at the back of her dress in the large mirror in the bridal suite.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to rearrange the lace train on her gown. "There's no possible way you ever could," I assured her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful." We both looked in a mirror for the long moment, our eyes a little cloudy with tears already.

And she really did look beautiful. Her dress was unlike any wedding down I had seen before, but it suited her perfectly. The sheer lace bodice and plunging neckline seemed risqué, but it was balanced out by the long sheer sleeves and the beautiful floral lace embellishments that just screamed "elegance". The dress clung to her body, and the beaded veil looked almost like a halo around her blonde head. Even though our bridesmaid's dresses were somewhat revealing and absolutely stunning, none of us would hold a candle to Rosalie.

"It's almost time for pictures," I told her, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Are you ready?"

"I just want to touch up my lipstick," Rosalie said, reaching for her makeup bag. She reapplied the soft red color, and then smiled at me in the mirror reflection. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

Laughing, I nodded at her. "Yes. It still feels like a dream, doesn't it?"

"It does. But mostly because Emmett is the man of my dreams," Rosalie replied, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't ruin your eye makeup!" I cried, reaching for a tissue. I blotted around her eyes, soaking up the moisture and trying to avoid smudging her makeup. "Your mother will kill me if you have raccoon eyes in the pictures."

We laughed again, and Rosalie turned around and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready," she said.

The rest of the bridesmaids and I followed Rosalie and the wedding planner out of the bridal suite, and we were joined by Rosalie's mother and the flower girl outside.

We had a good time taking photos, and the photographer got plenty of posed photos as well as candid ones. He had already met all of us while taking photos for the bachelorette party last week and earlier today, taking photos of us getting ready. He was fun and energetic but also very classic, and that translated into our session.

Finally, it was time for Emmett and the rest of the groomsmen to come out to do the first reveal and group photos. I was itching in anticipation to see Edward, but I was also for Emmett to see Rosalie. He was going to be absolutely blown away by his bride.

Sure enough, when the photographer had Emmett turn around to catch his first glimpse of Rosalie, he instantly had tears in his eyes.

I sidled over towards Edward as the photographer focused on Emmett and Rosalie.

He grinned when he saw me, shaking his head. "Wow," Edward said, looking me up and down. "You look…perfect."

I pecked him softly on the lips, trying to make sure I didn't smear my lipstick. "So do you," I answered. "I love the tux."

"Thank you," he said, slinging his arm around my waist. "Look at them," he said, nodding towards Rosalie and Emmett. "They're meant for each other."

"They really are," I agreed, smiling. "I can't believe we've seen their whole relationship. I mean, from the night they met until now, we've been there. It's hard to wrap my mind around that. And hopefully, we'll be around for a lot more."

He nodded, and we stood in silence for a while and watched the happy couple.

The ceremony was beautiful, but the reception was even better. Liquor flowed freely, and Rosalie and Emmett's guest sure knew how to have a good time. Edward and I didn't leave each other's sides the whole evening, and I loved telling people that we were back together. It felt very good to be able to say that again, and our friends were happy for us. Even Jacob, who was getting more and more serious about Leah. Just like Edward and I, they were attached at the hip all night, and seeing both Rosalie and Jacob so happy made me realize how lucky the three of us were.

…

I stumbled into my bedroom, kicking off my heels as I did so. I'd had too much to drink at the reception, but I only had one thing on my mind.

"Off," I said, struggling with Edward's bowtie. He just laughed, removing it himself. He'd had a lot less to drink than I had, and I could tell he wanted the same thing I did.

I started to remove my dress, but he stopped me. "Oh, no," he said with a laugh. "That's for me." I giggled again as he ran his hands over my body, bunching up the material of my dress as he did so. "How did I ever get a girl like you? You're so perfect…" he trailed off, kissing my neck as he reached behind me and unzipped my dress. I moaned and threw my head back, allowing myself to get lost in the sensation.

Edward pushed the sleeves off of my shoulders, and the dress pooled to the floor.

"Get on the bed, baby," Edward said, pulling away and starting to remove his clothes.

I did so, watching diligently as he finished undressing. He was still so perfect, and I hoped that I would never get used to it.

"I've wanted to fuck you since I saw you for pictures this afternoon," Edward said, crawling on top of me and pinning me down. "You looked so sexy in that dress."

"I felt the same way," I said honestly, lifting my hips up to his provocatively. "Now fuck me."

Edward grinned, reaching over to grab a condom. "I thought you'd never ask," he teased.

"Let's do it without the condom." I spoke before the words even really registered with me, but I meant it.

Edward paused, his eyes searching mine. "Is that the alcohol talking?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I've been thinking about it. I'm still on birth control, and I'm better about taking it properly than I ever have been. I really love you. I trust you. I think that this is another barrier we could do away with."

"And if your birth control fails…" Edward trailed off, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"If we did have… _accident_ , I think we would be okay. I don't want that to happen, at least not right now, but…" I trailed off, and Edward studied me for a moment. "This kind of killed the mood," I added, making him smile. "We don't have to go without the condom," I added. "It was just a thought. If you're more comfortable with it, then that's fine."

"I trust you, too. And I love you," Edward said, and I watched as he tossed the condom back in the drawer.

He smiled before leaning down to kiss me, and we let ourselves get lost in the moment; no more distractions.

…

"How long until the lease on your apartment is up?" I asked.

Edward glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, his eyebrows furrowed. "Not until January, why?"

"Come on, Edward. You know why I'm asking," I said, and he sighed and put down his newspaper.

"I do. I'm just not sure you're asking for the right reasons. You said you weren't ready to move in together when I mentioned it before, remember?"

"I know," I said. "But that was in June, when we hadn't even become official again yet. You acted like you would want to live together; has that changed?"

"No, of course it hasn't. I would love to live you with you, especially after we've spent the whole summer living in the same house. You just said that you weren't ready, and I don't want you to agree to move in together just because you know I want to. I want the timing to be right for _you_."

"I know, and I love you for thinking of me like that. But I've been thinking about the idea again for the past couple of weeks, and I think it makes since. I love going to bed with you and then waking up with you in the morning. I love having you here, and I hated living apart from each other after the end of last summer. It was so hard, and I think that our jobs will make it even worse this time around."

Edward took my hands in his, looking pensive. "I love you, Bella. Living together would make me very, very happy, as long as it's what you really want."

"It is," I said quietly.

"Then let's do it," he said, grinning.

"What about your lease?" I asked, unable to stop myself from grinning, too.

"I kind of already talked to my friend Paul when I mentioned living together the first time," he admitted. "He's still living with his parents right now, but he was wanting to move out. If he hasn't found somewhere else to live, then I'm sure he'd be happy to take over the lease. Last I talked to him, he hadn't looked elsewhere and was just going to keep living at home, so I'm sure he'd be open to talking to me about it again."

"Call him," I said, squeezing his hands. "See if he's still interested."

…

At the beginning of the summer, I moved most of my belongings into the Boston townhouse and brought the rest to the Hamptons with me. Now that summer was over, I had moved the rest of my belongings back, and so had Edward.

His friend Sam had taken over the lease for the small apartment he had lived in last semester, and we were officially living together. It was nice to see his belongings mixed in with mine, and his clothes hanging next to mine in the walk-in closet. Pictures of our families, friends, and of us started to fill in the empty spaces on the walls. But my favorite was the framed picture of us that Esme had taken at Edward's graduation took the place of honor on the mantle above the fireplace in the living room.

Our life together was slowly coming together, and I didn't have a single complaint. Work started for both of us, and we were busy, but it was nice to have someone to come home to. It made all the difference.

Maturity looks good on Edward, and I think it suits me, too. No one likes having to grow up, but having Edward by my side as I do so makes it easier. We push each other to be better, not only out in the real world, but in our relationship.

…

"It's our first Christmas as boyfriend and girlfriend," I said, climbing onto Edward's lap. "We have to spend it together."

"I know, babe, but where? At Charlie's place, Phil and Renée's, or at my family's?" Edward asked, kissing me gently. "Who do you want to disappoint the least?"

I sighed. "I don't want to disappoint any of them. There has to be a compromise."

"We'll have a lifetime more of Christmas's to spend with each other," Edward said sweetly. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

So it ended up being Christmas Eve day with Phil and Renée in Newport, Christmas morning with Ed and the rest of the family at Emmett and Rosalie's apartment in the city, and then Christmas night with Charlie and his girlfriend, Sue, on the West Side.

"You know, Edward had an interesting talk with me when you kids got here this afternoon," Charlie said, casting a glance at me.

We were sitting together in his study, sharing a drink before going to bed. It had been a long day with a lot of excitement, so Edward had already headed to bed. But I hadn't seen my dad in months, so I decided to stay up when he offered me a nightcap.

"Really?" I asked, smiling against the rim of my glass. "And what was that talk about?"

"I think you know, Isabella," Charlie said, staring at me intently.

"What did you say?"

"What would you want me to say?"

I cracked a smile, shaking my head at him. "I hope you said yes, daddy."

"Of course I did. I can see how happy you are. And I know how _unhappy_ you were when you weren't together," Charlie said. "I'm happy for you, Bella. He's a good man."

…

I glanced over at Edward as we walked through Central Park, bundled up in our winter coats. He seemed a little nervous, but maybe I was reading too much into it. It was New Year's Eve, and we were staying at Charlie's apartment through tomorrow. Our week has been divided between time with Charlie, Ed, and Emmett and Rosalie, so it has been busy, but wonderful.

We had opted to have a low key New Year's, spending it with just each other and not in a big group. We had just finished dinner at a small restaurant tucked away from the hustle and the bustle of the city, and would be spending the rest of the night alone in our bedroom at Charlie's apartment.

I was jerked to a stop when Edward stopped suddenly, turning to face me. "Bella," he said quietly, cupping my face in his hands. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, so excited I could barely contain it.

"I had planned a big huge speech, and had so many things I wanted to say to you…but it felt like too much. It didn't feel right. So I hope that instead, I can spend the rest of our lives telling you all the reasons I want to be with you forever, and how much I love you. Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

He wiped them away gently with the pads of his thumb, and then leaned in to kiss me passionately.

We kissed for several minutes, letting ourselves get lost in each other. When we eventually pulled apart, Edward laughed excitedly. "I can't believe you said yes," he said, shaking his head. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes," I said again, nodding. "I've never been happier."

…

 **Like I said, one chapter to go! Definitely bittersweet, but as I mentioned before, I am also very excited to focus on** _ **The Game**_ **full time.**

 **Rosalie's wedding dress, if you're interested, is modeled after a dress that Nordstrom sells. It's from the brand Berta, and it's the embellished lace column gown with detachable train- I just added sleeves.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the last chapter. I'm so sad to be leaving this story, but it's time. They're all grown up!**

 **Thanks for staying with me til the end of this one. I know it was a different kind of story, and the characters were hard to love at times. But your support and enthusiasm has meant the world to me. I hope I see you all reading** _ **The Game**_ **! If not, then maybe for the next one, yeah?**

…

I stared up at the iconic store front in shock, my eyes wide.

"Edward…no…" I started to say, shaking my head.

"Bella," he answered, cupping my face with his hand. "Yes."

"I don't need a fancy engagement ring from Tiffany's," I insisted. "I don't need a fancy engagement at all. I just need you. This…this is so sweet, but extravagant. I don't want you to blow money on an expensive ring when you should be saving up."

Edward sighed. "Bella," he repeated. "I've been saving up money since we started dating…the first time. Plus, even though it wasn't much, I have money from my inheritance left over." Edward's maternal grandfather had passed away in November, and although he was still estranged from his grandparents, he had been left a sizeable amount of money. First he had paid off his car payments, and now…he wanted to spend the money at Tiffany's.

"It's not necessary," I insisted, but I had to admit that I had grown up dreaming about this very moment.

"I know," Edward said, then ushered me inside the store.

We had only been engaged for a few days, but everyone was asking where the ring was. Edward admitted that the proposal hadn't exactly been planned, but that he felt the moment was right as we walked through Central Park on New Year's Eve. So maybe it was a little out of order, but we were picking the engagement ring and wedding bands out together, as an already engaged couple.

"What about this one?" Edward asked, his finger hovering over the display case.

"Good eye, sir," the salesmen said, taking the ring out of the case to show us. "This is the Novo. It's a round diamond set in platinum. That's a two carat diamond with the band made up of diamonds, as well."

I nodded, studying the ring carefully. "It's beautiful," I said honestly. "But I'm not sure about the round stone."

"How about an oval?" Edward asked, looking at the ring as well. "Look at this one." He pointed to another ring in the display case, and I had to hold in a gasp when I saw the ring he was pointing at.

"Ah, the Soleste," the salesman said, taking it out to show to us. "The center stone is two carats, and it has bead-set diamonds that surround the striking oval diamond. It's an unusual platinum design, but it is exquisite."

Edward looked at me, a crooked smile on his face. "Try it on, babe."

I took a deep breath and held my hand out as the salesman gave Edward the ring to put on my finger. He slid it on, and I couldn't hold back my grin. "It's perfect," I said quietly. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Edward agreed, and then turned to the salesman. "We'll take it."

…

"Come on, Edward. You know you're not allowed to see the dress."

"That's a stupid old fashioned rule," Edward argued, leaning against the counter as I prepared dinner.

We had both had a long day at work, but when I mentioned that Rosalie wanted to take me dress shopping over the weekend, Edward had perked up.

"I know, but its tradition," I insisted. "Plus, I want you to be blown away when you see me on our wedding day."

"You blow me away every time I see you," Edward said, reaching for me. I laughed but wriggled out of his grasp. "Fine," Edward relented. "I just can't wait to see you."

…

Rosalie, Esme, and Renée sat in front of me at the bridal salon, flutes of champagne in their hands.

"Oh my god," Rosalie said. "Yes. Bella, oh my god. You look incredible. Don't even try on anymore. That is your dress."

I blushed, but I was thrilled. I had loved this dress from the moment I had seen it on the hanger, and I had hoped that they would love it just as much.

"You look like a princess," Renée said, wiping at her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Esme agreed.

It was a very romantic gown, with a natural waist and floral appliques over the top of the tulle skirt. I loved the lace cap sleeves and low cut back, and the row of small buttons going up the back of the gown. There wasn't anything about the dress that I didn't like. I loved all of it, and I thought that Edward would, too. I had only tried on three dresses before this one, but I really felt that I didn't need to try on anymore. This was it.

…

"I don't care about the venue, I just want it to be in the Hamptons," Edward said.

"Me too," I agreed. "But most of the venues my mother has suggested aren't actually in the Hamptons; they're just in the area."

Edward shrugged. "That's okay but…what about at the house?"

"Phil and Renée's house?" I asked, a little surprised. I hadn't thought of that before, but it was a good idea.

"Yeah. They wouldn't mind, would they? The property is huge; definitely big enough for a wedding. We could get married on the beach if the weather is nice, and have the reception both inside and outside. I think Renée would love having it there; she could have free reign over the planning, and then you wouldn't have to worry about all the technical stuff."

"That would be amazing," I said. "I can't wait to marry you, but honestly, all the planning is stressful. I'll gladly hand it over to my mother."

Edward laughed, leaning down to kiss me gently. "I can't wait to marry you, either. So, we'll ask Phil and Renée if we can have it at the house?"

"Yes," I said, and then kissed him again. "But when?"

"June 10th?" Edward suggested. "It's the anniversary of the day we first met."

"June 10th it is."

…

I looked at myself in the mirror, not really believing that this was really happening. It was almost like an out of body experience, seeing myself in my wedding dress. My hair was piled on top of my head in a messy updo with a delicate crystal headband and a matching pin holding my veil in place. For the first time, I really looked like a bride, and it was really sinking in that I was marrying the man of my dreams.

"You look perfect, Bella," Rosalie said from behind me. "Are you nervous?"

"Thank you. And yes, incredibly nervous," I said honestly. "But more excited than anything else. I can't believe this is happening. Thank you for being here with me."

"You were there for me on my wedding day, Bella. There's nowhere I would rather be than at your side today," Rosalie said.

Unlike at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, I had decided that I didn't want to do group or couple photos with Edward until after the ceremony. I wanted the first time he saw me to be when I was walking down the aisle towards him on Charlie's arm.

I took my individual photos as well as photos with my bridal party before the ceremony, so by the time we were done taking pictures, I was practically chomping at the bit to walk down the aisle to Edward.

I held tightly onto Charlie's arm as the music started and we waited for our cue.

"Nervous?" Charlie whispered, a smile on his face.

"Now I'm just excited," I said, tightening my grip on my bouquet.

This was really happening.

Walking down the aisle towards this man was surreal, but also completely blissful. This is what we've been working towards, and now we really get to start our life together. We've been partners for a long time now, but being married was different, and it wasn't something we took lightly. We were already committed, obviously, but taking this step meant that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives.

Edward had tears in his eyes when I reached the end of the aisle, but so did I. I didn't take my eyes off of his the entire ceremony, and after we said our vows and were finally pronounced husband and wife, he kissed me in a way that made my toes curl and my heart soar.

…

"Rosalie is pregnant!" I squealed, running into Edward's arms as soon as he got the front door open.

"What?!" He asked, picking me up and squeezing me tightly. "That's amazing! They've been trying for a couple of months now, haven't they?"

I nodded as he put me down and kissed me as a greeting. "They have. But she just called and said they had a doctor's appointment today and she's already twelve weeks. She just kept getting false positives."

Edward followed me into the kitchen, where I had already started dinner, and tossed the mail onto the countertop.

We've been married for six months now, and we're happier than ever. Marriage is hard, but when you're both completely committed, it gets a little easier. We still have disagreements and fights, but at the end of the day, we want to be together and make our relationship work. Like Edward had said before, loving each other had never been our problem. We loved fiercely, but we also had to learn that marriage isn't just about love. But we are learning together, and the future is bright.

"When are we going to get one of those ourselves?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What, a baby?" I asked, laughing.

But Edward looked completely serious, and I paused. "Not yet," I said. "But I don't know…soon? What do you think?"

"Soon sounds good," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. "But I want to enjoy _us_ for a little while longer before we have a baby."

…

"Soon" ended up being more than three years. We were both head over heels in love with Henry, Rosalie and Emmett's little boy, but our plans for a baby kept getting derailed by work and personal problems. Our marriage hit a rough patch about a year in, which everyone said was normal, and we didn't feel like it was right to try for a baby while we were having problems. We returned to Jennifer, the counselor Edward and I had seen before, and luckily we were able to solve our major problems with communication and hard work.

Then, Edward finally got the promotion he had been working so hard for, and he was much too busy, and I didn't want to be stuck raising a baby by myself. My own promotion came a few months later, and the tables had turned.

But finally, we reached a point where we both felt ready to bring another person into our family. It didn't take much time after trying before I got pregnant, and when our baby was born, I feel even more in love with my husband.

…

"She's perfect," Edward whispered, cradling our daughter close to his chest. "I can't get enough of her."

"I know," I said, smiling. "I can't believe she's ours."

Edward smiled back at me, his eyes misty with tears. "We made a little person, Bella. Wow."

"Hello! Can we come in?" Rosalie's blonde head poked through the curtain in my hotel room, and her eyes immediately landed on the baby.

"Yes," I laughed, sitting up a little higher in bed. "Come in."

Rosalie and Emmett entered, laden down with flowers and balloons. "What's her name?" Emmett asked, placing the balloons on the table next to me before kissing my cheek.

"Nora," Edward said proudly, looking down at her. "Nora Elizabeth."

"That's beautiful," Rosalie said. "And she's beautiful. Wow, Bella, she looks just like you."

Edward frowned a little, looking down at Nora. "I thought she looked like me."

"It's a mixture," I said, rolling my eyes. "Give the baby to Rosalie, Edward."

Edward reluctantly handed her over, and then joined me on the hospital bed and put his arm around me. "When can we have another one?"

…

"Another one" came much sooner, with baby Anthony Edward joining us when Nora was almost two years old.

My parents doted on their grandchildren and spoiled them completely rotten, but the thing that surprised me most was the why Ed acted around his grandchildren.

He was arguably their favorite; always full of love and fun and cuddles. He took them to the zoo every time we visited the city, making sure to show them the sea lions that their father had always loved so much. He also spent a surprising amount of time at our house in Boston, where he loved babysitting the kids while Edward and I were at work or enjoying a date night.

We loved spending time with family, but our favorite thing by far was taking the kids to the small home we had bought in Southampton when Nora was five, Anthony was three, and our newest addition, Isla, was just a baby.

As the babies grew up, I loved sitting on the beach with Edward and watching them run around in the sand and splashing in the water. Sometimes Edward would chase them around the beach, making them scream and squeal until he finally caught them and they are dissolved into laughter.

We were lucky that we could spend our summers in the Hamptons while the kids grew up. Edward was able to work from home more often than not, and after Isla had been born I had left my job at the Institute of Contemporary Art and opened my own gallery in Boston. We were in our thirties now, but we were enjoying life together more than ever.

…

"Mommy, tell me the story again," Isla said, curling up in my lap.

"What story, baby?" I asked, stroking her curly hair. We were sitting out on the patio on a warm June evening. Edward and Anthony were looking through the telescope Ed had bought the kids, while Nora sat next to Isla and I with a book.

"You know," Nora interjected, shutting her book and cuddling against my side. "The story of you and daddy."

I laughed, hugging both of my girls. "I need your daddy to come help me with the story," I said. I loved to tell my children our love story, but I always insisted that Edward helped tell the story, too.

"Daddy!" Isla called, making Edward and Anthony look up from the telescope. "Come tell the story."

Edward laughed too, but he and Anthony quickly joined us. Edward picked up Nora without effort, putting her on his lap as he put his arm around my shoulders. Anthony rested against my other side, his cheek pressed against my arm.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, reaching over and tweaking Isla's nose.

She giggled, but all three kids chorused, "Yes!"

"Well," I began, smiling over at my husband. "It all started one summer…"

…

 ***sobbing***

 ***sobbing***

 ***sobbing***

 **Well, folks, that's really it. Let me know what you thought? Thank you again for everything.**


End file.
